Dust to Dust
by JohnnyG33
Summary: Kim and Ron have faced down monsters, mad scientists, evil henchmen, and alien invaders, all while graduating from high school. So not the drama. But when an assassin from Iscariot, Section XIII shows up during a standard mission, drama, unlike anything Kim has ever faced, will take hold, changing her life forever. Prologue to "Ashes to Ashes"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a Kim Possible fanfic, with a slight Hellsing Ultimate crossover featuring Alexander Anderson, and Iscariot. This story, and the one to follow will be taking place in the KP universe a few weeks after Graduation, and onward. **

**This is a prologue to a planned story "Ashes to Ashes" that starts immediately after this story. Without this story being writen first, Ashes to Ashes wouldn't make much sense.**

**This story is rated T for intense violence, dark themes, and some language.**

**Kim Possible was created by Disney, and thus I do not owe anything Kim Possible related.**

**Alexander Anderson, and Iscariot/Section XIII are part of "Hellsing" which was created by Kouta Hirano****, and thus I do not owe anything related to them either.**

******Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Somewhere outside of Vatican City, Italy**

The sound of children laughing mixed with the soft and pleasant songs from the birds. The orphanage grounds had renowned life as the summer rays coated God's children as they ran blissfully throughout the grounds, in the garden, and up trees.

A priest sat humbly under the wooden balcony of the orphanage, overlooking the grounds as the children played. The two story marble and stone orphanage was the only home these children ever knew, which both delighted and tore at the priest's heart. It allowed them to live a simple, yet rich life, allowing them to take in the word of Jesus Christ at the small, built in chapel on the western side of the orphanage. The orphanage wasn't divided in any way, so the children all had strong friendships with one another, and it wasn't hard for a new comer to make friends.

In the back, the orphanage was enclosed around a small, about a hundred feet wooden fence that kept the younger children from wondering off. Directly to the west, behind the built in chapel was a large flower garden, with a few trees intertwined with the sweet smelling flowers. A series of benches were set in the flower garden, as well as outside of it, allowing people to sit in the shade and enjoy the aroma of the flowers.

A few feet behind the flower garden was a vegetable garden, where the children were able to help plant and take care of their own vegetables. It was a cleaver, and efficient way to get the younger children to eat their vegetables during mealtime. The rest of the back was open smoothly cut grass with a few trees scattered around.

A soft smile spread across his face as he hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees and supporting his closed, white gloved fists under his chin as he watched two young boys recruit some of the younger children into a game of hide and seek.

His soft smile only grew as he watched baby Matthew leave the comfort of his caretaker a few feet away and begin crawling over to the other children, cooing along the way. The priest warmly chuckled as he rose his left hand up slightly, adjusting his glasses as a 14-year-old girl picked up Matthew, his delight squeals making the troubled, jet black haired girl smile.

_May the God of hope fill you with all joy and peace in believing, so that by the power of the Holy Spirit you may always live with hope._

"Amen," the priest muttered to himself as the girl asked baby Matthew if he wanted to play. As much joy as it brought him to see her smile and happy, Matthew was just too young to play with the older children.

He slowly rose to his towering height, his glasses gleaming in the light, his silver cross streaming down his body as he walked over to the ever-growing crowd of children.

"Good morning father!" two boys called out in unison as they ran past the priest, making his large, grey with purple trim cassock slightly flutter from their speed. Growing up so fast.

Hopefully, they find a home soon.

"Good morning boys," he responded in his thick Irish voice, a loving smile on his face. The boys turned around to wave back at their shepherd, who waved back at them, his smile only growing.

As the young boys returned to their imaginary game, the priest straightened up and preceded to the group of children.

From joining in their imaginary games, showing him their drawings and talents, singing from the gospel, meals, or attending mass, he spent as much time as he could with the children. It was his little piece of heaven on earth, for he loved the children as if they were his own.

"Isn't Matthew a little too young to be playing with us Liona?" a shy girl with pigtails asked, clearly uncomfortable asking the sleek, black haired girl who currently held Matthew.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed as she rocked him in his arms, her fierce pink eyes looking over the giggling Matthew with a rare, motherly warmth.

"Actually, I'm afraid he is a bit young dear." The children all turned to look up at the towering priest, his lightly rugged face showing a welcoming smile as he cupped his hands behind his back.

"Father Anderson!" the girl with pigtails squeaked in delight as she bounded over to the priest and attempted to wrap her small arms around his leg. He glanced down at the young girl and patted her softly on the head. The other children all welcomed the beloved father, even the now frowning Liona as she shifted Matthew in her arms, attempting to keep him as he acknowledged Anderson in his own adorable way, baby eyes shining in the light.

"Nobodies too young to play hide and seek father!" she countered in as firm of a voice as a 14-year-old could. Anderson looked down at the child, the light reflecting from his glasses as he hunched down to her height.

"Awww, I'm sure of that. But remember, he is still just a baby," he softly chuckled as he ran his large hand over Matthew's soft, squishy baby arm, making the infant squeal in delight.

Liona's eyes slightly scrunched up in worry. Anderson was loving to the children, but firm with his decisions, and he expected the children to follow the rules, both his and God's.

"But…. It's only hide and seek father," she said, hoping and praying that the large priest would give in. Anderson softly sighed as he brought his left leg up and rested his left arm on it, looking Liona in the eyes, those fierce, rare pink eyes.

_You have your father's eyes._

"True. But how will you know where Matthew is? He could get hurt, or get hungry, or tired," Anderson gently prompted the girl. She did not have a response for him, as she looked down, hurt and distrust in her eyes.

"But, can't she watch him?" an 11-year old boy asked, speaking for Liona, whose eyes lit up with the idea. Anderson glanced up at the boy, and then back down at Liona who was clutching Matthew, as if she expected Anderson's large hand to take him from her.

"I promise I will take good care of him father," she said in a low, pleading voice.

_You have your mother's love and care as well. _Anderson thought, remembering the fond memory when he saw her as a baby, still in the clutches of her parents.

Anderson trusted her; he knew she wouldn't let anything happen to baby Matthew. But just to be safe, he would need to check with his caretaker.

He looked over to Matthew's caretaker, who sat a couple of feet away on a bench near the garden, the shade providing the older Nun an escape from the summer rays. Her aged face transformed into a beloved smile as she softly nodded her permission to Liona and Anderson.

Before he could look back at the now excited Liona, the Nun's expression swiftly and quickly turned harder as she pointed back towards the orphanage. Anderson followed her finger, only to see the old, yet powerful stature of Renaldo walking over towards him. The older priest's glasses and silver cross glistened in the light, his own grey with purple cassock flowing through the breeze, as if radiating his power and wisdom.

Anderson narrowed his eyes, another side of him flickering, unknown to the children.

Turning back to Liona, the warm smile quickly took shape, making her gasp back at him as he stood up.

"Alright dear. Just remember to be careful with the child. He still has yet to learn to walk," he reminded the now beaming girl who hugged a squealing Matthew. Even he seemed excited to be with Liona. That was a good thing. She needed to have something to look forward to every once and awhile.

But now, he had HIS true calling to attend to, matters that the children had no right to know about, bless their souls and hearts.

"Right. Now off ya go," Anderson said to the children as he stood up. The laughter they gave off was music to Anderson's ears, but now, it was becoming more mute as he felt Renaldo approaching. Not missing a beat, Anderson calmly began to walk across the orphanage grounds, a different type of smile forming across his face, one he had to fight to keep out of the eyes of the children.

Why had Renaldo come?

What news did have to bring him?

A new threat?

A new enemy to that was destined to taste his divine wrath? He held in a soft chuckle as Renaldo walked in line with him, rounding the corner of the orphanage.

Out of earshot from the children.

"Hello Father Anderson," Renaldo greeted. Anderson couldn't help but let a sinister smile stretch across his face. The last time he was approached by this man, he was sent to Brazil to silence the heathens and heretics that were foolish enough to denounce God and stand against those that sought his comfort.

"Hello, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Anderson formally asked as they walked to the entrance of the orphanage. Renaldo's car rested at the bottom of the small steps leading up to the orphanage, the stone road glistening from the sun, making Anderson's glasses glare over, hiding his eyes from those around him. He stopped to see the emotionless-looking priest of Iscariot walk past him, continuing down the steps of the orphanage, and stopping a few feet from Anderson.

"We have been receiving some _disturbing _reports from Europe," Renaldo stated. Anderson hissed and chuckled simultaneous, baring his teeth in a semi-primal snarl, like a hunter preparing for a primal hunt.

"Monsters, heathens, heretics, and false prophets continue to poison the minds of the young and old, taint the land God has blessed us with," He paused as he turned around to face the towering priest, the most powerful member of Iscariot, the worlds most feared and respected monster-slayer.

Father Alexander Anderson. Priest of Judas Iscariot, Section XIII of the Vatican.

"Yeah, I've been hearing of the same thing about the United States." He lowered his head as he coughed out a dark chuckle, readjusting his glasses, allowing a ray of light to pierce through his glasses, hiding his sinister, snake-green eyes.

"We believe the source of Europe's misfortunes is stemmed from that very country," Renaldo said, his Italian thick old voice still containing that powerful edge it once had.

This meant nothing to Anderson. He knew the United States was a haven for more than just sinners. Monsters, demons, vampires, werewolf's, false worshipers, evil wicked men...they all flocked there, believing it would be the safest place on earth from the Vatican.

How wrong they were. Anderson had been to the United States twice before, both times hunting Vampires who had escaped from Europe.

"I say, let the sinners all conjugate there. Be easier during our crusade just to kill 'em all off right there in one part of the world," Anderson pronounced to the older man.

Renaldo shook his head, but a clear, equally sinister smirk slowly edged itself into his face. Despite the United States being in Catholic hands, they found it particularly hard to keep it under their control for that very reason. To many sin's and not enough miracles.

"While Europe requires our attention now, this isn't the first time that threats to the Lord All Mighty stemmed from the United States," Renaldo stated, adjusting his own glasses and alarming Anderson.

"What do ya mean?" he calmly asked, slightly masking his surprise. The threats that have recently plagued the world, have repeatedly been coming from the United States? He couldn't help raising an eyebrow when Renaldo handed him a folder. Red, bolded letters printed on it quickly turned Anderson's blood turn to holy fire, his divine rage slowly starting to seep in as he took it.

"The reports we are receiving from agents all over the world state that monsters and wicked men are continually coming from the United States and Europe, only to spread lies and heresy across this great world," Renaldo said as Anderson examined the folder.

"Oh, and what should I make of this?" Anderson asked as he began opening the envelope, a dark glee in his eyes that Renaldo knew all too well, for he once held that same glee in his eyes, in a younger lifetime.

"You're next mission," Renaldo answered as he watched Anderson tear open the envelope and pull out a single sheet of paper that had a single photo on it, with a few detailed notes underneath. "Once again, the false powers have let the world, and God down by keeping these vermin alive. Now, it is time for Iscariot to intervene."

Anderson glared his teeth in a dark smile as he heard Renaldo's statements, and his eyebrows rose with hatred as he recognized the face that stared unmoving back at him.

Monkey Fist.

In Portugal's capital, Lisbon?

This was his target? This man, no this _thing,_ was his next target?

Perfect.

Anderson couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back at Renaldo, who held a firm expression. The picture of Monkey Fist showed a man driven to go against God's will, twisted by an unquenchable thirst for power, transformed into a Monster. Another tainted soul that will reunite with its evil breather in the fires of hell.

"I thought the damned fool met his end in the temple of Yono," Anderson chuckled as he put the paper in a pocket within his cassock. Renaldo nodded his head as he began walking down the steps leading to the orphanage, down towards his awaiting vehicle, which roared to life.

"We thought the same too. But as you know Anderson, evil, if not dealt with swiftly and justly, always preserves." He turned to look back at the priest who followed him down the stairs. "That is such the nature of the evil we have sworn to eradicate off the face of this earth," Renaldo said.

Anderson was beside himself. The will of God shall not be ignored, not even from these damned fools who walk their own path. Monkey Fist will be just another name to Anderson, soon to be forgotten, like a fragment of dust being blown away in the winds, never to return.

"Do we know the exact location where he came from?" Anderson prompted, eager to end this conversation and prepare for his departure.

"Iscariot is currently investigating the matter, but it what little we know is that the local authorities have constantly failed to keep him, and the other mad men in check," Renaldo said. Anderson accepted that answer, nodding his head. These mad men would never stop until they were killed. They were born into this world evil, and they would leave it evil. That is what modern justice lacked; the will, and stomach to handle such tasks to ensure that sinners never sinned again.

Anderson smiled darkly, he still had one more lingering question to ask the old man. One that determined usually how long he stayed in a certain location.

"Collateral damage?" was all Anderson needed to ask. Renaldo opened the door of his vehicle's door and slammed it shut. Immediately he rolled down the window and stared back at Anderson.

"Just remember Anderson. We are God's chosen instruments of divine punishment. We never back down when confronted by heathens or heretics of any kind," he said, his old eyes finally succumbing to the dark leer that Anderson bore.

Anderson let out a bone-chilling laugh upon hearing his answer. Adrenalin rushed through him as he prepared himself to once again go forth and do God's bidding upon those wicked, evil and foolish enough to stand against him and his glory. Drawing back his lips in a menacing sneer, he clutched his hand around his cross.

"If anyone does not love the lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed at his coming. God save you from your fate."

"Amen."

* * *

**Middleton Mall, United States**

"Hey KP!"

Kim Possible looked up from her Kimmunicator to see her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, walking towards her, a smile so wide it stretched ear to ear on his face as he approached his girlfriend. He pulled his hands out of his khaki jean pockets, widening his arms in a welcoming hug. Kim was more than happy to embrace him back.

It had been just over a year since their relationship had first started, and Kim knew she felt something she hadn't felt with Josh, or Eric for that matter. The fact the Eric was a synthodrone made Kim force that memory out of her mind. She kissed him for heaven's sake! Gross! But, she was also thankful (for that night in that night) for she had found her feelings for Ron.

"Hey Ron," Kim exclaimed as she squeezed him tighter, running her hand over his back, grabbing onto his typical red shirt. It had been two weeks since she had seen him. She'd missed him in the short time; each day without him was still wonderful, but it was frustrating to not have his presence; Ron made her days glow, made them shine brighter.

Ever since they defeated the invasion led by Warmonga and Warhok, super villain crime and crazy whackos causing trouble around the world was at an all-time Global Justice seemed to have Kim on speed dial, and both them and Wade scanning the entire globe, they failed to pick up even the slightest disturbance. This was probably due to Drakken and Shego's award to saving the world, and their admission into the United Nations. Somehow, the villains just all conformed to Drakken's example, putting their powers to good, (as far as they knew, it had only been a month sense the invasion.)

Drakken and Shego had both begun researching and developing crops with his…..unique power. As freakish as it was to be wrapped up in his vines that sprang from his spleen, Kim was relieved that he was using them for good.

DNAmy had returned to her cuddlebuddy creations, and had opened up a business to create "Life Like" Cuddlebuddys that would be your "best friend for life." A little strange, but better than altering people's DNA.

The Senior's gave up on their hobby of world domination. Instead, they began altering their funds towards charity, eventually creating their own charity that has already helped millions

As for her and Ron, they had been preparing themselves for their next stage in life: attending college at the University of Middleton this upcoming fall.

In the meantime, they had been busy working. Saving the world multiple times apparently wasn't enough for a full ride to college. However, that didn't hinder Kim. She still received a number of scholarships from the university, only having to pay for a few of her generals, books, etc. She managed to shrink her room and board funds down as well, for the university provided a nice apartment on campus.

Only down side, she would have to pay for it by herself. Unless she could get a roommate, but so far she had no volunteers.

The welcoming chirping from Rufus brought Kim back to reality as she parted from Ron, her arms moving up over his shoulders. The little naked mole rat scampered up on Kim's right arm and ran across it to her face, giving her a swift hug, making her giggle.

"Good to see you too, Rufus," she said as she pet the mole rat with her hand. She looked back to Ron, who for a split second had a good-humored, jealous look on his face. Kim slowly ran her hand back across his face. "But it's really good to see you, Ron," she purred as she kissed him on the lips. Rufus let out a high-pitched "awww" as he leaned against Kim's head.

It had been two weeks without seeing each other because of their hectic work schedule. Ron had managed to get two jobs: one as manager at the local Bueno Nacho and he delivered the paper around town on his scooter.

Kim worked two jobs as well, one in Club Banana with her friend Monique, and the other organizing and coaching a youth Cheerleading camp. She was thankful they were able to find time for each other through their crazy schedule, and that her saving the world did not play a factor like it had in the past.

"How was your week?" Ron asked while Rufus made the bounding leap back onto Ron's shoulder as he watched his girlfriend adjust the hair out of her eyes.

If Kim had X-ray vision, (which would be badical) she would be able to see that Ron's heart was a pile of lovely mush. Her light purple shirt and dark blue jeans flowed well with her beautiful, fiery red hair. Heck, she looked beautiful to him every day.

Kim smiled to him and then let out a huge, weary sigh as she slightly hunched over, her hair falling back over her face. "Oh you know, no big. Unless you're a hyper caffeine induced twelve year old," she said as she blew her hair up. Ron grinned as he gently pulled the loose hair back into place, causing Kim to slightly blush at the cute gesture from her boyfriend. He then extended the same hand, inviting Kim to take it, which she tenderly did.

"Cheer camp syndrome?" Ron prompted, knowing all too well the trauma camp can be.

"You have no idea," she answered as they began to walk throughout the mall. Kim Possible could face down a killer man-eating shark, a demented super villain, ace an exam and still find a way to be in a sport and clubs, but having to run a camp full of 12-14 year old girls, that was on a whole new level.

"Worry not KP. The Ron man is listening," he said in his lighthearted tone as he began walking hand in hand with his girlfriend throughout the mall, blocking everything out except each other.

Ron listened to Kim's experiences throughout the busy, chaotic, and sometimes traumatizing camp, walking arm in arm throughout the mall. Eventually, they arrived at their destination.

"...and somehow, I managed to get VOMIT in my shoes!" Kim half laughed and groaned as she recounted what she dubbed, "the sickest night of the year." Ron visibly flinched upon hearing this, wondering how it was even remotely possible for any sane person to handle nine ill, vomiting cheerleaders while controlling the other twenty. But then again, it was Kim he was talking about. She could do anything; even take care of a camp full of sick youth cheerleaders.

Still, he couldn't prevent his stomach contract, an uneasy feeling running through him as he picture what Kim had just told him.

"Oh eww Kim! That is sick and wrong," Ron agreed with Kim as he shuttered, but quickly recoiled as he took a few steps ahead of Kim, sweeping his arm forward, introducing Kim to her favorite store. "But fear not Kim, Ron Stoppable is here to save the day," he confidently said as he pulled out a 50-dollar gift card to Club Banana and put it in Kim's hand, whose eyes lit up with surprise. Simultaneously, a feeling of slight guilt came over her too that Ron spent that much on her.

"Aww Ron. You didn't have to do this," she said as she slowly took the gift card. The temptation to run into the story was strong, but she felt even more guilty thinking about that. Ron needed the money for college a lot more than she did; he would be paying full tuition, living in the dorms, meal plan, everything. She would much rather not have to spend money when they hung out, especially his money. But Ron refused to take it back.

"Oh contrar. To use it though, you have to do one thing," Ron said as he quickly grabbed the card, and Kim's hand, smiling proudly to himself. "You've gotta give me your Kimmunicator."

Kim immediately narrowed her eyes playfully. She could easily tell he had a surprise up his sleeve, for he was terrible at hiding them, and knowing that much drove her nuts.

"Rooooon," she stretched out his name as she took a step toward him, which he followed by taking a step back, a smirk on his face, keeping the slight distance between them. He wasn't going to crack, and she knew it.

This called for her drastic measures.

Setting herself up for her trump card, Kim put her hands together, raised her shoulders, tucked her lip out and batted her eyes, forming her signature puppy dogface.

However, Ron remained unfazed. He simply extended his other hand out, cupping the fingers back, silently prompting Kim to give him her Kimmunicator. "Not gonna work, sweetie."

Kim kept up with her puppy dog pout a little bit longer, even going as far as making her lower lip tremble. Surly that would work, right?

Wrong. So very wrong, as Ron Stoppable somehow managed to resist its devastating charm!

Sighing in defeat, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and put it in his hand. "Fine, but I'll be watching you," she teased as she began walking towards the store. As she walked past Ron, she quickly kissed him on the cheek, whispering a thank you in his ear, which sent chills down his spine.

Ron, excited that his plan was coming together, couldn't help but let out a high pitched "Boo—yah" as he jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

Kim looked back at her beloved boyfriend with a half-smile on her face. It was his goofy, Ron attitude that she loved so much about him, and _that_ she wouldn't give up for anything.

* * *

Truth be told, Kim was a fast shopper, getting what she needed and moving on with her day. However, when it came to Club Banana, all bets were off. Top it all off with a 50 dollar gift card, and Kim will go through the whole store if she had to to find the right outfit. As she entered the store, she realized that she hadn't been shopping in almost a year.

After an hour and a half of trying on jeans, shorts, shirts, various tank tops and shoes, she left the store with a new pair of shoes, (to replace her ruined ones from camp) cargo shorts, and a couple tank tops, one lacy and one more plain with a beaded neckline.

While she was shopping, she couldn't get Ron's surprise out of her head. In the past, he had been more open when he proposed dates to her. Though she thought that was just as sweet, she began secretly wishing he would do this more often. Not the whole shopping spree, but the mystery behind what he does. It must have been important, for he managed to keep it together even under the dreaded puppy dogface!

As she walked out, she spotted Ron sitting on a bench that sat in the middle of the walk way, right across from Club Banana. Him and Rufus were munching on some cheese soaked Nachos, and her Kimmunicator sat next to him. She raised her face into a smile as she pulled out her new tank top from the bag.

"What do you think?" she asked with smile. Ron and Rufus looked up at her, and she stifled out a giggle due to the amount of cheese on both of their faces. Ron quickly turned a slight shade of red as he wiped his face, while Rufus chuckled at his friend's embarrassment as he dove into the remaining Nachos.

"Looks good KP," he said as he snapped his fingers to her, earning her another giggle as she sat down next to him. She leaned back against the bench and glanced at her boyfriend, who all of a sudden looked nervous.

"So, Ron?" she prompted him, an eyebrow raised as she smiled cunningly to him. She could have sworn that she saw him gulp as he picked up her Kimmunicator and handed it to her. As she reached out to grab onto it, she noticed that the screen was turned to music player. This immediately struck Kim as odd, for she never used her Kimmunicator for music.

_Well done for surprising me so far Ron, _she thought as she looked back up at Ron, who was had taken a deep breath and took Kim's hand which held onto the Kimmunicator.

"K, well see here, ummm," he moved his finger over and pushed a button on the Kimmunicator, starting a song that had a techno feel to it. "I made this for you a while back, and just finished it," Ron said. Kim was listening to Ron, but while he spoke, she heard lyrics that made her freeze, her jaw slowly falling as she stared at the Kimmunicator as the lyrics came pouring out.

_You can do the things that can't be done. _Followed by a high pitched "_Kim Possible_."

At that moment, so many vibrations and feelings came running through Kim that she couldn't register them all. She just sat there listening to the lyrics continue, singing about her, her eyes glued to the Kimmunicator.

_Cause the save the world thing is what you do. _

_This, is…_

Kim gulped, as she felt her eyes begin to glaze over due to the dominant emotion bombarding her.

Happiness.

_the sweetest, most pure hearted thing anyone has ever done for me! _

Okay, well there was another in there too.

Pure, undying love.

_It's just you. Kim Kim Kim. _

_Doin' the impossible, it's you. Kimmy Kim Kim._

_You're practically unstoppable. It's you. Kim Kim Kim._

_Totally unstoppable. It's you, it's you, it's you. _

_You're Kim Possible!_

That's it, couldn't hold it in anymore.

Kim threw her arms around Ron, pulling him into a tight, affectionate hug. She felt a tear of pure joy fall from her right eye, followed by a tear of happiness and love from her left. These lyrics were so meaningful to her, especially coming from Ron, who was always there by her side.

"So, you like?" Ron asked as they slowly parted. He watched Kim wipe away one of her tears, a happy and giddy smile spreading across her face as the chorus repeated itself, leading into a spanken guitar solo.

"I love it Ron!" she said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

Now, Ron's heart melted, and ran down his legs and back up and reformed about a thousand times a second.

Kim's heart had burst in pure joy too. Ron was the man for her. She pulled away, giggling as she saw Ron's dazed face. "Seriously Ron, this is so meaningful and amazing. I love it!" she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Rufus, who had been licking his face and watching the whole time, began jumping up and down on Ron's thigh, trying to get his attention. This caught Kim's attention, and more alarm bells went off.

Ron, sensing something other than his mushy heart, shook his head and put his hand in his right leg pocket. "I'm glad you like it. Wade helped me install and learn the program," he sheepishly said, a rose bush blush on his face, almost the same as Kim's hair, and her own blush. While he said this, he was fiddling around in his pocket, and swiftly pulled out two pairs of tickets.

"Ron? What-NO WAY!" she shouted as she took them in her hands, revealing them to be two tickets to that years Pop Fest in Middleton.

"Yes way! I was thinking, instead of watching it at you're place, we can actually go to it," Ron said, sounding more confident before he was cut off by another tight hug by Kim. Her heart had officially gone supernova, and was shining out of her. Not only was she touched, overjoyed, but also impressed that Ron pulled this off. He truly had outdone himself this time.

"This is radical! Of course we-"

_Beep beep bep bep._

Kim and Ron both looked down at her Kimmunicator that was laying on the bench in-between them, as if they were hearing the catchy ring for the first time. Kim felt Ron tense up and then slowly relax as he expelled a sigh. She looked up at Ron, who only smiled back at her as the familiar ring echoed around them.

"It's okay, answer." he said with a forced smile, still upset about the interruption. He then shrugged to himself, but none the less smiled at his girlfriend affectionately and understandingly. "It's what you do best KP."

"It's what WE do Ron. Don't ever forget that," Kim reassuringly retorted as she grabbed the Kimmunicator and pushed the button to receive the message. _Please be a false alarm._

Wade, the super genius of their time, came into view, his round face stern and worried.

Not a good first sign.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, partially regretting letting those words slip out.

"Trouble. Monkey Fist is on the loose again!," Wade said through the Kimmunicator as he typed rapidly on his computer. Kim rolled her eyes, and Ron frowned, even more upset hearing that his plans were interrupted by Monkey Fist, the freak of nature as he called him.

"I thought we'd seen the last of Monkey freak," Ron nearly shouted at the Kimmunicator, earning him some odd stares from on lookers. Wade nodded his head, his face only darkening.

"Me too, but I got a picture of him breaking into his old estate!" Wade stated as the screen blurred for a split second, and changed to a security camera still of Monkey Fist, ape running across the hallway, flanked by three of his monkey ninjas. "He rampaged the place, and made off with some sort of medallion," Wade's voice came through the comm as the picture changed back to the live feed from Wade's hideout. Kim and Ron exchanged an odd glance, and then looked back at the boy genius who was sipping from his soda.

"Weird. We talking more Monkey powers?" Kim asked back at Wade, who nodded. Either confirming the Monkey powers, or agreeing with her that this Monkey business was indeed weird.

"No kidding," the boy genius said as he pulled out a slip of paper from a printer above him and skimmed it. "I'd assume so, but that's not all. Monkey Fist has just been sighted by GJ agents in Lisbon, but they lost contact with him throughout the streets." Kim and Ron exchanged another odd look at each other, silently asking and searching each other if they knew what to make of this. Even Rufus glanced between his two friends, standing on Ron's shoulder. What is Monkey Fist doing in Portugal?

"What's in Lisbon that would gain his attention?" Kim asked as she stood up, resting her hand on her hip as Ron and Rufus joined her.

"Hold on," Wade said as he furiously typed on three keyboards at once while Ron mumbled something about crazed monkey business.

Wade's eyes darted from screen to screen, and then suddenly lit up. "The Museu Calouste Gulbenkian! They just set up a new exhibit, and guess what's it's center piece?" Wade prompted with an eyebrow raised. Knowing their nemesis, it wasn't that hard of a guess.

"Something to do with Mystical Monkeys," Ron stated, a little edge in his voice as Wade nodded his head. Kim looked at her boyfriend, feeling more and more terrible by the moment. She looked back down at Wade, who shook his head.

"A small gorilla statue that was discovered in southwester Asia," Wade began but stopped seeing Ron's redder face. He looked back at Kim confusion edged into his own face as he silently asked Kim what was up. Kim just sadly shook her head, but that was enough for the boy genius.

"Oh. Sorry if I interrupted anything," he apologized. He then glanced back at one of his monitors and then looked back at Kim. "GJ has sent transpiration for you. E.T.A 5 minutes," Kim looked between him, and Ron who had now started to stretch his arms, doing his best to hide his discomfort and upset attitude from Kim.

"Thanks Wade," she said as she quickly flipped the Kimmunicator off, and grabbed Ron's hand. "Listen Ron. What you did today -"

"No Kim," he said as he lowered his head with a sigh. Rufus let out a down-hearted moan for his two friends, which Kim felt through her. This was so unfair! Why couldn't Monkey Fist just follow Drakken's lead? Ron had put so much effort into surprising her only to have it ruined by some freak who had opposable toes.

"It's fine. At least I was able to show you the song," he added with a chuckle, looking back up at her. Kim smiled back at him, giving him reassurance with those green eyes as she looked into his brown ones.

"Yes. You're song was the sweetest," she said with a smile, but her frown returned as she prompted Ron again about what just transpired. "You sure you're okay?"

Ron smiled back at Kim. "At least I'm goin in it with you, KP. Being with you on a mission is better than not seeing you for two weeks," he said, reassuring Kim slightly. He was right, though she felt terrible that his plans were ruined, he had spent so much time (not to mention money) on this. For once, Kim wished that she had a normal life, leaving the save-your-world business to someone else. But she couldn't do that. And that thought left her mind just as quickly as it entered.

"You game Ron?" she asked more confidently as she took hold of his warm hand. He smiled back at her, grasping hers and holding it in his hand as they turned to leave the mall.

"You know it! Off to Africa!" he said as the two of them exited the mall. Kim glanced at her boyfriend, a humorous look on her face.

"Ron. Lisbon is the capital of Portugal. It's in Europe." Kim corrected her boyfriend, who widened his eyes upon realizing his goofy mistake. But that was okay, Kim could easily forgive him for that one.

* * *

**The quotes from Anderson are from the bible. (Each one he says Amen to after the sentence.) The first one is from Romans 15:13 (The one he thinks as he watches Liona hold Baby Matthew) The second one is from Corinthians 16:22. (The last sentence of his POV)**

**The song that Ron made for Kim Possible is actually a real song, "It's just you" created by LMNT. It was in the movie: Kim Possible, A Sitch In Time.**

**What do you think? This is the first time I've writen anything Kim Possible, and I hope I kept them in character. Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed this. Also, let me know if there is anything I can do better. Thank you!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Write on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Thank you for reading my story thus far! **

**Read and Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kim Possible, or Hellsing**

* * *

Chapter 2

**The Museu Calouste Gulbenkian; Lisbon**

The cool, summer night carried with it a soft breeze, casting a forgotten newspaper around the nearly empty streets of Lisbon. A man walked down the large sidewalk, making the newspaper flutter even more. He suddenly felt nervous, uneasy, as if someone was watching him. He looked to his left and right as he continued to walk down the street, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

Something out of the corner of his eye moved swiftly upward in the trees. He faced the figure and recoiled sharply, letting out a startled yelp as he stared at a large chimp statue that sat guard outside the Calouste Gulbenkain, silently advertising the new exhibit that opened a few days ago.

Letting out a sigh of relief, and a good-hearted chuckle, the man continued with his walk.

He remained completely unaware of the two masked monkeys poking their heads cautiously out from behind the statue, making sure they were not discovered. They looked at each other and let out a sigh of their own.

Suddenly, a pair of black-haired feet grabbed the two monkeys by the neck and hauled them up into the tree. Gasping and half shirking in surprise, they struggled briefly, until they recognized the smell of the feet.

Upon realizing who was clutching them in the death grip, then froze with terror as they were lifted in front of Lord Monkey Fist's face, his dark blue eyes glaring spears through them.

"What part of _STEALTH_ don't you two understand!" he dangerously hissed as he moved them to the left and dropped them on one of the branches next to their monkey comrades, who glared at them as well. The two of them let out hushed grunts as they shrugged their shoulders.

Monkey Fist gave them one more stern look and then returned his attention back to the museum. He had been trapped for a few months in his stone prison, but it felt like an eternity. He figured he should have been grateful for DNAmy for returning him to normal, (as well as herself) but he couldn't share in her joy.

Not with what THEY did to him.

Yamanouchi, the ninja school that helped train his greatest enemy that was responsible for his demise.

Ronald Stoppable.

How he loathed that name. The very thought of that blonde boy made Monkey Fist shake with rage, his hatred growing insanely.

Then again, he was far from sane. And the crazy thing was, he knew it.

It was crazy to think that any of his trained monkeys stayed behind for him, only to find that they all did await his return. It was crazy to not expect Ronald's power and potential when he was blasted with Mystical Monkey Power. It was crazy to even consider fighting him, or Kim Possible head-on, like he had in the past!

No, it WAS the craziest thing he had ever done, but now he was going to fix that.

First, he needed an army. And he had one of the two pieces to achieve his goal.

He looked down at the medallion he wore around his neck, insuring that he would never lose it. The black and white gem, which created the whole medallion, was the rare, and believed to only be legend: "Huachai Khong Khon Thi" or the "Heart of the King." The purified and blessed heart of the first Monkey to roam the world: he alone had united all the monkeys, chimps, and apes together under one rule.

He looked to his right, and flipped his hand forward, two fingers pointed, sending three of his ninja monkeys to dispatch a guard who looked like he wasn't going to leave his post. Inside the museum was another ancient artifact, one that would allow him to awake the ancient monkey king, and thus command the legions of monkeys around the world.

He smiled as he saw the monkeys jump down on the sentry and hit him in the back of the head, knocking the unknowing guard unconscious. Monkey Fist glanced back at his trained ninja monkeys in the tree with him, particularly the two who almost got caught.

"Remember, STEALTH is crucial," he hissed as they jumped from the trees into the parking lot, running swiftly but quietly towards the building. The moon was currently concealed by a cloud, giving him and his group of eleven monkeys much needed cover as they climbed nimbly up on the roof. Glancing back at his minions, taking a quick head count, he was satisfied that they all followed his orders.

Now, to get into the museum.

Working through the glass window was easy enough, thanks to a new weapon he picked up from his estate before leaving: eight four-pointed Shurikens. The razor sharp ninja stars were not only the perfect weapon, but also a burglars perfecting cutting tool. Cutting through the glass as silently and efficiently as if cutting paper, it was no time before they were all in the museum.

The museum was dark, and it appeared he was in an ancient Egypt exhibit. Wrong area, he needed to go to the newer, more recent one to secure his prize.

Grabbing a brochure off the wall, he opened it towards the now clear moonlight, reading the map. His eyes, enhanced due to the genetic altering, allowed him to see slightly better in the dark, much like his fellowsimians.

"Ah, the main plaza," he confidently specified to himself as he folded the brochure up and put it in his sash. He motioned his monkey ninjas to follow him as they descended throughout the museum, following the signs and arrows guiding them to their destination.

After a few moments of ape walking, they came to their destination. The plaza was an open area, the first central part of the museum. Two main hallways were on either side of the plaza, leading to first level exhibits, while the balcony they stood on fanned throughout the plaza, ending on the wall that lead to the museum entrance. Several closed brown doors lined the upper balcony.

Comfortable that the coast was clear, he slowly opened the closest door and began moving swiftly and silently down to the lower level; the cool marble floor tingled his bare monkey feet and hands as he grabbed the ledge, and with great ease swung down, landing upright like the man he once was.

To his left and right were small pillars spaced out 5 feet apart from each other that displayed priceless items and trinkets found throughout southwestern Asia. They continued this pattern throughout the plaza.

In the center of the plaza large vases and pots, held up by box pillars that formed a perfect square. In the middle of them, was his prize, the instrument of his conquest.

The "Hubro Fang Khong Khon."

"The resting place of the great monkey king," Monkey Fist muttered in awe as he picked up the little coffin, which to the untrained eye looked like a jade monkey statue. It was black in color, with two green jade stones for eyes and teeth. However, monkey fist knew, that inside this coffin, was the mummified and preserved remains of the Monkey King. Staring at the coffin, he turned back to face his monkey ninjas, who all stared, awe stricken as well, but then bowed down humbly. Such power to command legions of monkeys.

And it was now in his grasp.

Monkey Fist couldn't help but let out a primal laugh of triumph as he held it the air. "The Mystical Monkey Army will be mine!" he triumphantly proclaimed as he lowered it to his chest, like a father holding his newborn for the first time.

"Not likely Monkey Fist!" Monkey Fist let out a gasp along with his more primal ninjas, snapping his head up at the balcony above, shock and bitter resentment quickly replacing the surprise on his face. That voice, why every time he had to complete his goal, he heard it! It was like an undying echo, haunting him endlessly.

Kim Possible stood above him in her purple mission outfit, perfectly level on the railing, arms folded over and an angry, bitter look on her face. To her right, was….

Monkey Fist's eyes flared with renewed anger as he snarled, showing his pointed, sharp teeth at Ron Stoppable. The boy was also standing on the railing, and although he wasattempting to look as intimidating as Kim, he was leaning back at forth, slightly rotating his arms back and forth to maintain his balance. As dimwitted as he looked, he was just as much of a threat as Kim Possible.

_Maybe even more._ His human mind contorted as he clutched the monkey coffin tightly, still baring his teeth in now a sinister smile.

"Kim Possible," he said in a good-natured voice, mixed with frustration. Glaring over at Ron however, his expression darkened as he drew back his teeth into a primal smile. "Ronald," he said in a dark grumble, showing no respect for the boy he saw next to Kim.

* * *

Kim glared down at the half-man half-monkey man that stood down below them, his monkey ninjas forming a defensive barrier between them and their master. For a moment, he looked surprised, but by now, he should be used to having her and Ron show up conveniently like this; heck it happened all the time.

_They just never learn,_ she thought as she gracefully fell from the balcony, doing a flip and landing on both feet in her fighting stance, eyes locked on Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Fist," she acknowledged his presence, resentment and frustration in her voice. "You know, if I got a nickel every time I got pulled away from something special because of you freaks—"

"You'd be what?" Monkey Fist interrupted her, amusement in his voice as he slightly shifted the statue in his hands. "I'd say the same thing about you and that stupid Jewish boy you call a boyfriend always showing up at the wrong time!" he paused, satisfaction running through him as he saw Kim flinch, anger flaring up in her eyes. How dare he insult Ron!

He rested his hand under his chin, continuing to mock her. His eyes suddenly lit up, and quickly morphed into a darker shade, his teeth glistening in the moon light. "I'd-" he was _rudely _interrupted by a thundering crash, as Ron slipped and fell to the bottom floor, knocking over a small vase.

Before it could shatter on the floor, Kim quickly grabbed it, and set it, and Ron, back up.

"Sorry KP," he groaned as he glared back at Monkey Fist. She gave him a reassuring grin as they both shifted their attention back at Monkey Fist.

"When are you gonna give up the whole Mystical Monkey stuff? It really starts to wear on a guy," Ron said as he brushed himself off, Rufus giving a squeak of agreement. Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes as Kim got back into her fighting stance, Ron following suit with his own…..unique fighting form, although now that Kim glanced at it, with the arm above his head, it kinda looks interesting to say the least, but Ron is a master of Monkey Kung Fu.

"As I was saying," Monkey Fist dangerously hissed as he straightened up, his monkey ninjas all doing mini flips, landing in their own fighting style, one leg drawn back while balancing on the other. "I'd dig fifty graves to make sure every little piece of you is buried out of existence!" he was nearly screaming in rage as he beat his chest. Kim, studying and watching her enemy, began to see that he wasn't acting like himself.

_Something is way off in his mind. _Kim thought as she braced herself for their first move.

"Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!"

Chaos would be the best way to describe what took place after those words left Monkey Fist's mouth. In a screeching, screaming wave, the ninja monkeys all lunged towards Kim and Ron. While they came at them in a wave, they left a critical opening: underneath them. Lunging herself, Kim took two quick steps and dropped to the sleek marble floor, sliding underneath the simian wave.

Not wanting to leave Ron and Rufus outnumbered, she grabbed a stray tail and pulled forward, dragging the flying monkey into its fellow ninja's face, knocking them to the ground. Shifting to her right, Kim prompted herself up slightly with her right forearm while sliding on the sleek floor.

Just as she was about to push herself off the ground, she saw Monkey Fist raise his left arm, a sharp object glistening from the moon light in his hand. Kim's eyes widened as she realized that she was playing into his own hands, ermm fists. She still opted to use her other tactic, but with a twist.

She pushed her sliding self-off the ground towards the left. Using her momentum on her side, she thrust her left leg out sharply, sticking Monkey Fist's hand with her boot, knocking a Shuriken out of his hand. It went sailing off towards the wall, impaling itself on the concrete.

As she felt her feet touch ground, she snapped around, fists raised and she was met with a lunging Monkey Fist, throwing punches and kicks with lightning agility and lethality. Kim countered, and threw her own, which Monkey Fist countered himself**. **

As Kim avoided a swipe from his left arm, she noticed that the Jade Statue was tucked in behind him, on his sash. All she really had to do was get that away from him, and he would be beaten. She quickly began contemplating how to get around him as she deflected a swift kick with her right arm, only to have to flip backward as he stiffly countered with another swiping kick.

Kim landed on her feet, and pushed forward, lunging at a raging Monkey Fist who stood his ground, waiting for Kim to come to him. As she drew near, he snapped out his right leg, making a grab for her arm, which she knocked away with her right hand. Seeing an opening that she un-intentionally and unknowingly made, Monkey Fist lunged both his left arm and leg, the hand pointed vertically, aiming for her Adam's apple, while the leg was reaching to grab her.

Grunting with effort and surprise, Kim snapped her left leg up, knocking his left leg into his hand, slightly throwing him off his own attack, giving her enough time to counter it herself.

She grabbed his left hand and pulled him forward. Countering his weight over hers, she shifted underneath him, twisting her right arm behind her head, balancing herself on the ground, and allowing her to get her feet on Monkey Fist.

Feeling his ninja robes, she kicked violently, sending him flying over her. Smirking, she quickly jumped to her feet and turned to face him, only to witness him land on all fours, sliding against the floor with an ear-splitting screeching sound as his nails dug into the ground.

Kim quickly glanced at Ron, and smiled proudly when she saw him backhand flip two monkey ninjas, sending them flying in a growing pile of sprawled monkey ninjas. He was doing just find.

*THUD* Spoke too soon.

Kim winced as Ron smashed the back of his head into the under ledge of the second floor, using too much force in his back flip Jump. Rufus stood in front of his friend and began tangling with the advancing Monkey Ninjas. The little rodent surprised even Kim as he delivered a powerful right hook across an unbalanced ninja, and summersaulted on another monkey's head, pulling the ninja hood over its eyes, causing the blind monkey to run around in a blind panic.

Before she could decide to come to Ron's aid, she gasped as Monkey Fist flew in the air, and began spinning like a top, both his legs swinging with their claws extended. "Feel my power!" he screeched as he landed in front of Kim, who flipped backwards, landing on the empty display pillar that the statue was on.

She was met with the high-pitched eeek of his nails tearing up the marble floor. He quickly came to a halt and slammed his feet on the ground with such ferocity, Kim could have sworn she heard the bones in his feet crack, or break.

Something defiantly was off with Monkey Fist; he shouldn't be this strong, but somehow after being imprisoned in that statue, he was stronger than before. This only gave Kim more determination to end this quickly.

Before she could contemplate a next move, Monkey Fist swiftly drew back his arm and wiped it forward, sending three Shurikens slicing through the air towards her.

Acting instinctually, Kim jumped in the air hunched down, while she grabbed the display pillar she was on and lifted it up, surprised how light it actually was as she used it as a shield against the Shurikens.

She felt the Shurikens tear into the pillar and then kicked the small pillar out towards Monkey Fist who easily jumped over it and charged at Kim. Kim landed on the ground and snapped her left leg out in a kick. Monkey Fist quickly deflected it and through a swift jab at her gut.

"You will not win this time, Kim!" he snarled as his jab was knocked to the side, dropping on all fours to avoid Kim's quick right hook. Taking the opening, Kim brought her left hand back and sent it rapidly sailing towards Monkey Fist's head.

Now it was his turn.

Balancing on his left hand, he swung both his legs out in a swiping kick, catching Kim off guard. He snarled darkly in satisfaction as he heard her startled gasp, but growled in frustration as she caught herself with both hands and pushed herself a few feet away from him.

Kim mentally kicked herself for allowing him to catch her by surprise like that. It would not happen again.

As Monkey Fist howled in rage, she braced herself for more countering and jumping. Before she could, she felt several hands grab hold of her legs and arms.

The Monkey Ninjas!

Weighted down, Kim began shaking them off, all the while Monkey Fist began charging at her, a deathly snarl on his face.

"KP!" Kim turned to see Ron throw a plate like a Frisbee. It was headed right at her! Taking a deep breath, flexing her abs and stomach, she jumped in the air, and began twirling in a circle, horizontal from the ground, shaking off the monkeys that held onto her. Confused as to why she did that, they were completely blindsided by the flying plate.

_Well done Ron._ She complemented her boyfriend as she landed on the ground, ready to take on Monkey Fist, who was closer. While running, he drew his left arm back, and-

Was smashed in the face by the flying plate, coming from Kim's left! Monkey Fist howled in rage as he slid across the sleek floor. The plate flew back to its thrower, an astonished Ron. More than likely, he did not expect it to work as well as it did, but his astonishment quickly changed to triumph, as he carefully set the plate back on its stand, and smiled at Kim, who glanced at him, a surprised look on her own face.

"See! I told you Frisbee is important to one's life!" he exclaimed as he ran past a recoiling Monkey Fist to Kim. "You okay?" he quickly asked as he reached her, his voice and face painted with concern. As much as Kim loved him, she wasn't in the mood for affection yet. She was growing aggravated with Monkey Fist. She grabbed Ron's shoulder, and carefully but firmly moved him to the side.

"I'm fine. Now let's wrap this up and go home," she simply said as she took a few more steps to Monkey Fist, who was now standing up, hunched over in his primal stance, his right arm grazed behind his back, feeling if the statue was still there, which it was. "You done yet? Ready to study something other than monkey mombo jumbo?" Kim said in a mocking voice, an eyebrow raised.

*SLAP* Kim looked behind her to see Ron's right palm on his forehead, eyes rolled and a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What was that Kim?" he chuckled as stood next to Kim, kicking a fleeing monkey Ninja in the butt as it limped to Monkey Fist. Now it was her turn to have the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Wha-that? I was making a joke! Funny?" she said, a hint of humor in her voice, but it all sunk to a narrowed frown as Ron shook his head, a half smile on his face.

"Let the side-kicks handle the jokes, k?" he said as he ruffled her hair. Oh he so did not just ruffle the hair! She narrowed her eyes dangerously and slightly playfully too. Reverting her attention back to Monkey Fist, she challenged him again, earning her a primal snarl from Monkey Fist.

"Not likely Kim Possible," he growled, ignoring their mini argument. Almost simultaneously, Kim heard the sound of shattering glass and looked up to see two monkey ninjas perched outside a window within the ceiling dome, a rope falling down to the ground.

Before Kim or Ron could move, Monkey Fist leaped a height past the balcony and a little bit higher, grabbing onto the rope and began swiftly climbing up it, while the other Monkey Ninjas charged Kim and Ron, covering their master's escape.

"I told you, Kim!" Monkey Fist's primal laugh echoed over the screeching of the Monkey Ninjas. "I will not lose to—ARGH!" His sharp, primal scream of pain screeched throughout the plaza as he fell from the ceiling, the rope falling down with him.

What just happened? Kim and Ron, who were partially covered in monkeys, looked up to see Monkey Fist land with a loud thud on the ground, clutching his left hand and growling in pain. The statue that was on his back had rolled a few feet away. As Kim eyed the situation, she saw a tint of red drip on the ground underneath…

Blood? Kim's eyes widened slightly as she looked back up to the ceiling where the two Monkey Ninjas were. They were both gone, and there was nothing that suggested of immediate foul play.

"What was that?" Ron asked Kim, wondering if she knew anything. She looked back at him and shook her head, silently asking if they knew anything. He and Rufus both shook their heads and shrugged.

"Beats me." Kim looked down, her mind trying to resolve this new issue. Was someone else in the building? She decided that once they got Monkey Fist in custody, they would search the building.

"You get the statue! I'll get Monkey Fist," Kim said as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her belt and began walking towards a groaning Monkey Fist, asking himself why his hand had to be damaged, and something about the family fortune.

As Kim walked closer, she noticed that some of the Monkey Ninjas' heads were facing the balcony, eyes narrowed. As she followed their glance, two sharp, pain riddled screams echoed from those shadows, making Kim slightly jump and recoil.

Out from the top of the balcony, flew two Monkey Ninjas, three bayonets impaling their small bodies.

"Ron!" she shouted, her heart rate exploding at the sight of the bloody ninjas. They landed on the ground with a sickening thud, and slid for a few feet, tainted blood leaving their lifeless bodies at an alarming rate. Almost immediately, she heard a cry of surprise from Ron, making her drop her handcuffs with surprise as she whipped around.

Ron was coiled in protective ball while standing on one leg, flinching from the statue in shock and surprise, which was now impaled with four of the same looking bayonets. Kim's sense went into over drive as she spun back around, facing the area where the Monkey Ninjas flew from. Someone else was here, and she already had an extremely bad vib about who ever this person was.

Monkey Fist seemed to share her feeling of the situation, but the damage of his hand, and the sight of two dead monkeys, was too much for him. He let out a wail of rage and anger as he stood up, clutching both of his fists, blood oozing out of his sliced hand.

"Coward! You know what you've done! You've infuriated me for the last time in your short life!?" he shouted into the still, tense museum night.

Kim began slowly backing up, still facing the proceeding darkness of the upper level. She felt a lump catch her throat, as a new sweat began mixing with her adrenalin, fighting induced sweat. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder, but immediately relaxed as she heard Ron's startled and shaky breathe in her ear.

As she glanced back at him to make sure he was unhurt, she heard Rufus growl. Rufus had never growled like this before, it was almost as if one of fear, but fortitude as well. Like a dog when it is approached by a bear, cornered in its own cave.

"What is it buddy?" Ron whispered as he picked up Rufus from his pocket. The mole rat seemed transfixed with the darkness from the upper floor, baring is small, sharp teeth at an unknown foe.

Kim and Ron both stared in the direction, straining their ears, listening, waiting. Kim was running through every situation right now, and contemplating what to do.

Her ears snapped her back to attention as she heard what sounded like footprints. Heavy footprints coming from the hallway that was directly in front of a stair case, which lead from the first floor to the second floor. The footsteps began to grow louder like in a horror movie.

Whoever it was, they were getting closer.

Suddenly, two little circles of light pierced the darkness. They bobbed up and down in unison with the footsteps. As the figure came closer, she could begin to see a glare, from the moon no doubt, reflecting a silver chain, which lead to a cross that went down to the person's stomach.

Kim raised an eyebrow as the silhouette of the person began to take shape and form. She all of a sudden began to feel slightly more uneasy as the person got closer, as she could hear heavy breathing. It sounded like he was...hissing? Growling?

She couldn't tell, but her eyes narrowed when the figure broke through the darkness, and stood in the moon light, right at the edge of the descending stair case.

The figure was a man, and a giant too. He was huge, with short, blonde spiky hair, and from what she could tell, there was a lot of muscle under his outfit.

Now, the outfit is what struck Kim as odd and disturbing. Aside from the moonlit-glared glasses and cross, he was also wearing a grey and purple-trimmed priest robe, black pants.

Behind her, Ron caught his breath. Probably from the realization that the mysterious man was a priest. However, when Kim laid eyes on his white-gloved hands, her breath slightly caught in her throat too.

The man was armed with two bayonets, very similar to the ones the Monkey Ninjas had impaled in their bodies. As she observed the glistening weapons, she realized that they were dripping blood on the marble floor, the slow dripping sound now being heard around the room with his hissing breath, making her stomach churn slightly.

Finding her voice, she stuck herself to full height and took a few steps forward. "Okay! What's the sitch? Who are you?" she demanded to the uneasy feeling returned to her, at the realization that this man looked like a priest, might be a priest, but judging from what she saw, he wasn't a priest to any god she knew. The man let out a chuckling hiss like an amused snake, making Kim stiffen into a fighting stance.

She could tell that Ron was worried; he was clutching her right shoulder tightly with his left hand. Monkey Fist, who had all but forgotten about the large cut in his hand (probably caused by this man) was radiating pure anger from this man as he stared him down.

Before he could say anything, the priest twirled the blades backwards, so the tips were facing the shadows he emerged from.

"We are the servants of God, and the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth," he pronounced with a thick Irish accent as he lifted his bayonets up. His left arm went level with his ear, and bending at an angle at his forehead, making his blade face the floor. The right elbow bending 90 degrees, maneuvering the blade so that the two formed-

A cross**.**

"We are called upon to take vengeance on those that know not God almighty, and that obey not the Catholic Gospel of our lord Jesus Christ."

The man then snapped his wrists, making the swords send a shower of sparks form the blades twisting against each other, lighting up his stubble-soaked face. The sparks illuminated a scar on the left side of his face, and sharp, green eyes. "AMEN!" his sinister voice echoed around the room as he proclaimed his words...his creepy prayers.

Kim's eyes rose, clearly disturbed by what she just witnessed, just heard from this man. Priests don't act like this!

She shook her head, clearing her mind and reminding herself that there were crazies all over the world. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at this man as he remained in his ominous pose. He slowly began descending the stairs.

She was just staring at another Drakken, Professor Dementor, heck another Monkey Fist. None the less, her heart rate began to beat much faster, faster than when she was even fighting Monkey Fist.

* * *

The pain in his left hand refused to subside, but it was in the back of his mind now. The severed tissue, flesh and nerves in his genetically altered hand were bad enough, but the thought of being wounded, by a meer bystander, was too much. Even worse, his only chance at revenge has been impaled, destroyed.

RUINED!

An insult that hurt more than any pain imaginable!

Clenching his fists together even tighter, he slowly yet furiously took a few steps forward and drew his teeth back into a snarl as he growled and hissed. Monkey Fist's ninja's followed suit, anger flashed in their eyes as they begged, pleaded, screeched at their master for revenge. He drew back his right hand and pointed it at the priest, his newest enemy. He would end this, and then end Kim Possible, and that boy.

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" he roared as his fellow ninjas screeched, rushing past him and up the stairs, lips drawn back and claws unsheathed, ready to deliver fatal blows to this priest. Monkey Fist followed the charge, bounding up the stairs, eyes flared with anger. His eyes only narrowed darker as he saw the bold, white teeth of the priest as he drew his lips back in a smile of his own. Monkey Fist thought nothing of it.

A mistake on his part.

After taking a few steps, the priest sharply threw his two bayonets to the ground, impaling them in the marble floor and jumped into the air, nearly reaching the high ceiling. He drew both his arms back and with a triumphant scream, flung them forward, sending a barrage of small, glistening, sharp bayonets.

Monkey Fist was not intimidated; he welcomed the challenge.

Laughing mechanically in his high-pitched monkey howl, he jumped up in the air, ready to deflect the incoming bayonets, and wrap his hands around this new enemy's neck!

Suddenly he felt a rope loop around his waist pull him back down to the ground. His eyes flared with anger as the distance between him and the priest grew.

But his eyes soon flashed in horror, for the bayonets shattered into hundreds of glistening knifes just before they began slicing through his Monkey Ninjas.

There was no way he could have deflected those! And it shook him to his very core, seeing just how close to a painful death he was. His eyes glued to the carnage, he grabbed the rope that was around his waist and pulled it off, only to have Kim Possible lift him up off his feet.

* * *

As much as she disliked the villains she fought, she couldn't bring herself to kill someone, much less let them be killed.

Her face had gone pale as she shot her grappling gun to pull Monkey Fist back down towards them. Kim Possible had never witnessed death. Not like this.

The screams the Monkeys made was almost inhuman. The sound of the blades tearing, slicing, ripping, destroying their bodies, was enough to make her weak at the knees.

Ron stood behind her, his face white as a ghost, eyes locked on the carnage. Rufus had jumped into his pocket and covered his ears, tightly closing them, as if hoping he'd wake up from a nightmare.

An all too real unfolding nightmare.

At least she was able to save Monkey Fist, who had a more sane look in his eyes as she hauled him up, doing her best to ignore the carnage that was above her.

"Monkey Fist!" she called as she shook him slightly, earning her a slide glance from the monkey man.

"Did you know they would do that?" he muttered, as he clenched his left hand, not taking his eyes off his now silent Monkey Ninjas.

Kim glanced at his wound, wincing at the large slash that covered his entire hand and sliced open his thumb and index finger as well.

She then looked back up to the priest, who was now crouched down exactly where he was standing before, his arms extended outward, griping his two bayonets. She had a hunch, that was all.

"Lucky guess," she muttered back as she glared at the unmoving priest, her mind still trying to figure out where all those bayonets came from. His lit glasses covered his eyes, as if he was watching the whole room. As she shifted into her fighting stance, he swiftly stood up and took the swords with him, keeping them extended, with the blades tilted downward, as he descended the staircase.

Kim felt her muscles tense up as she realized that he was staring at her. Gulping down her nerves, she drew back her fists in a fighting stance, more or less bracing herself for another onslaught of flying knives. The priest suddenly stopped mid-step, nearly at the end. Was he about to attack?

"Kiiiiiim," Ron nervously beckoned to her, pleading her to get back a little, away from the staircase. She ignored him, keeping her attention on the priest, who only widened his smile as he snickered and took the final remaining steps to the bottom.

"What do ya think your doin, miss?" he asked her as he flipped his blades around, and then swung his arms down, casting the droplets of crimson blood off his blades on to the floor.

Duff. This is just another Duff Killigan.

"What am I? What are YOU doing? I had the situation under control!" she yelled back at this towering man. How could he be so casual about this? He just murdered elven monkeys, and tried to kill Monkey Fist. Being a criminal, yes, Monkey First had to be stopped, but not like this, stooping to their level!

"Ya, that you did," the man hissed sarcastically as he took another step forward, Kim holding her ground. "He would have gotten away, and you may have caught him, only after his evils were realized before ye judges of the earth," he said again, his teeth exposed in an now angry sneer. "You'd imprison him, leave him in a cell until he escapes, and renews Hell's agenda."

"Well when you put it that way, it's a little extreme," Kim quickly and evenly retorted. The priest glared at her, the light breaking from his glasses, revealing his green eyes: fierce, fiery, dangerous.

"Only a runt like you would say and believe that. We are here to make sure his sins are executed, and his ashes scattered into the air," he explained, shocking and making Kim flare up with anger and uneasiness.

_Did he just call me a runt!_

"We hunt the enemies of our Lord Jesus Christ, and those who side with his enemies," he added, narrowing his eyes. Kim narrowed hers, clearly getting his subtle threat. "Choose ye next move wisely, for enemies of God are not forgiven," he threatened as he twirled his right sword around, having the blade facing the rear and raising them slightly.

Great, she was dealing with a religious zealot by the sound like it, a fanatic! This just got so much weirder, and sketchier.

"You need some better material if you want to be more intimidating," Ron spoke up. The priest raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked over at Ron. Kim glanced back to see him slowly stepping forward, in-between Monkey Fist and Kim. "You can't take a loving god, and try to convince people that he demands violence against those who don't like him. I mean come on, people have a right to their own opinions."

Kim agreed with him, though she did not openly say it, lest to provoke a fight where one was not necessary. She wasn't buying the act. This guy was defiantly crazy, and the crazy ones were the most dangerous.

The priest chortled, as an amused expression briefly scribbled on his face. "Stray from God's path, and he will await your return with open arms, never to push you away, always callen," the priest said as his expression hardened. "Turn against his path, and you will be engulfed in our wrathful fire." He took a few steps to the right, directly facing Monkey Fist, who eyed the priest dangerously.

"Now, step out of my way, less you want me to paint the walls with you as well," he threatened deeply as he took a few steps forward.

That was enough!

Kim quickly cartwheeled in front of the priest, landing perfectly in line and ready to fight if she needed to. "Stop! You're the one who is out of line if you call yourself a priest to-" Kim couldn't finish, for she let out a startled yelp when the priest swiftly slashed his sword in her direction, aiming for her neck. Kim barely had enough time to bend her body down, leaving her knees at 90 degrees.

As the blade came over her face, she kicked his arm up and flipped back next to Ron, who looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. "Ron, MOVE!" She screamed as the priest brought back both hands and threw his bayonets, laughing darkly as he tried to strike Kim.

Gripping Ron's sleeve tightly, Kim dove behind one of the display pillars, putting her shoulder weight into it expecting more to come. Monkey Fist dove out of the way too, towards the wall under the balcony, for the priest threw his other bayonet at him.

Hearing both bayonets hit the ground, Kim jumped up on the display pillar facing the unknown man. He was unarmed, so now she could strike!

A confident smirk on her face, she dove into the air in a flying air kick. Immediately after she jumped off the pillar, the priest jumped up to meet her in the air. Only to Kim's horror, two more blades flew out of his sleeves and into his hands.

Letting out a battle cry, he swung the two bayonets at Kim, one at her gut and the other at her head. Quickly readjusting herself in flight, she quickly but effectible kicked the hilt and his hand, deflecting the blows, which came just as swiftly as they descended to the ground.

This was so majorly wrong! Kim kept her nervous and worried eyes darting left and right, quickly deflecting fatal blows that would end her life on the spot. Why was he trying to kill her!? Had she done something wrong? Heck, she knew she had enemies, but never someone like him.

As she kept bicycle-kicking the swords away, she felt the tip of her boot touch ground. Eager to get some distance, Kim leaped back, barely avoiding another slash. But as she jumped back, the priest threw his other bayonet, and it shattered into six smaller bayonets!

Landing on her foot, she nimbly deflected and dodged all but one, which sliced through the tip of her left shoulder. A hot, burning pain shot through her as she let out a cry of pain. It wasn't a deep or fatal cut, but it burned like hell.

"Kim!" Ron shouted in despair as he came running towards her from the right.

"AAAAAMMMEEENNN!" the priest fanatically screeched as he bull-rushed Kim, drawing another blade from his sleeve. Kim however, was ready despite her _cut. _

Taking a quick breath and putting the burning pain behind her, she bounded forward and leaped into the air, avoiding two simultaneous slices. While in the air, she brought both her feet down on his head and pushed off in a flip, landing gracefully on her feet facing the man.

Instead of seeing him displaced, the priest was mere feet from her, stunned horror written on her face as he barreled down on her, the blades glistening from the moon light. She dove quickly to the right, grabbing a display pillar and throwing it at him, which he effortlessly sliced in half.

His bull rush, his attacks, they didn't have any form, no martial art style, just brute force. Almost like Hego, but what scared Kim was his ferocity, the dark aura of his eyes. He wasn't trying to toy with her, wound her to send a message, capture her or anything like she had dealt with before; no, he was going for the kill.

He was trying to _slaughter _her, like a rabid animal chasing a small child through the streets.

She dropped to the ground, and thrusted both legs into the man's gut with such force, she'd be able to knock Steel Toe's lunch, and conscious out. When her feet made contact, he merely recoiled slightly while bringing his screaming blade down on her throat.

Faster than she ever moved in her life, she quickly rolled out of the way. The blade, however, lopped off a good portion of her red hair.

Taking no notice in her hair cut (yet), she kicked his sword of his hand and, using her left arm as support, she pushed herself into the air while expelling a grunt of pain, giving the priest a brutal uppercut that would have even impressed Shego, while kicking his other sword out of the way from slicing her legs off. The priest let out a grunt as he recoiled back towards the main display center, which Kim just now noticed Ron standing on, holding a giant vase over his head.

When the priest was close enough, Ron jammed the vase over the priest's head, who let out an angry cry as he began swinging his swords in Ron's direction.

Thankfully, he jumped over the priest, giving him a swift kick in the back that made him stumble back just before he cleanly cut the display pillar in half that Ron was standing on.

He landed with less grace than a first time circus clown, but he quickly made his way to Kim, and grabbed onto her, accidently grazing his hand over her cut, and bleeding shoulder. She hissed and winced in pain, which made her boyfriend recoil immediately, panic molding perfectly with his worried expression.

"Kim! Are you alright? I'm sorry! Is it bad?" he started rambling off, but Kim put her hand over his mouth, a stern but warm look on her face.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too bad." Such a lie, it hurt and burned as if someone had brought a torch to her skin, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She took a deep breath and looked past Ron, only to gasp as the vase over the priest's head burst, revealing a red and blood-raged face.

"We need to get out of here! This guy's crazy!" Ron pleaded as he began pulling on Kim's right hand. She refused to budge, even though Ron's idea seemed to be the right optoin. As the priest turned to face them, she pushed Ron away from her, nearly missing a fresh bayonet that took a chunk out of the floor.

"You choose your own fate here! So succumb to it while I put ya out of misery, you damned heathens!" The priest yelled as he drew a fresh pair of bayonets, eyeing the two teens. Kim had gotten to her feet and prepared to fight him, but Ron's idea was still clawing at her mind, begging it to listen to her. Her shoulder wasn't helping either.

"Not likely, you false priest!" A primal scream echoed throughout the room. Kim's eyes widened as she saw Monkey Fist leap from the upper balcony, a spear in his hand. Using his momentum, he threw the spear truly, and it struck the priest directly in the back, tearing through flesh and bone and sticking out of his back. The priest let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees, his face contorting. Due to its remarkable age, the spear was still sharp, but not sharp enough to impale Monkey Fist's target, like he had wanted it too, but it would do.

An eerie silence overtook them all as the clatter of two blades hitting the ground echoed around the room. Had they beaten the priest? Why had he attacked them like that anyway? Where had he come from? Kim had so many questions, and she was going to get answers.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she couldn't help but feel sickened to stoop to this low of a level, even if it wasn't of her own doing, yet she allowed it to happen. Ron didn't seem to mind, but then again, it looked as if him and Rufus didn't know what to make of it either. Monkey Fist however, had a dark, sinister look on his face as he slowly walked up to the priest, drawing out his last Shuriken.

"Since you two nether have the heart or stomach for this, you should leave and let me and our father handle things here," Monkey Fist sneered as he stopped behind the fallen priest, who had a cloudy look on his eyes. Kim's eyes widened in shock as she began running towards Monkey Fist, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Monkey Fist, stop!" she shouted as he slowly moved his hand under the priest's chin.

In the next instant**, **Kim felt like she had traveled through a time warp, making everything slow way down, giving her a clear picture.

The priest's eyes suddenly flared to life, and immediately after he grabbed his right bayonet and swung around; slashing a shell-shocked Monkey Fist through his left arm and chest, the severed arm sailing off in a bloody arch.

What Kim saw next made her blood turn to ice, all the color leaving her face. Not so much as Monkey Fist's blood, but the priest's wound!

The large, nasty wound that was gouged out by the imbedded spear was shrinking, and the spear was slowly oozing out of his back. Kim had to blink a couple of times to confirm this, but her eyes weren't lying to her this time; his wound was closing up around itself, the skin reforming and healing, the torn clothing revealing no flesh wound, as if he had never be stabbed. But that couldn't be! She saw it with her own eyes! The spear, he fell, looked weak, Monkey Fist… Was that who was screaming?

Everything came back to Kim all at once; it nearly made her dizzy as she jumped back. Monkey Fist was now sprawled on the ground, coughing and screaming out in pain as he struggled to get away from the now upright priest. She turned her back to the whole thing. Ron's idea made a lot more sense than fighting. She had given him some of her most powerful attacks, and he was still standing! To make it worse, he _healed _himself. There was no way they could handle that!

Ron's expression was similar to hers, but the shock was more evident as he stood, mouth gaped open as if he witnessed an execution of a family relative. His expression started to change as Kim grabbed his hand and activated her Kimmunicator. She had never been more relieved to see Wade's face. Before he could say anything, she took full charge.

"Wade, tell the GJ transport to pick us up now!" she nearly shouted in the Kimmunicator as she pulled out her grabble gun and aimed it at the dome ceiling. As she wrapped her arm around her traumatized boyfriend, she felt him suddenly relax, and then quickly tense up as he wrapped his arms around Kim.

"KP! This is sick and wrong! Go! Go! Go!" he shouted frantically. Kim looked back and gasped while simultaneously pulling the trigger. The priest was staring in their direction, smaller bayonets held in each of his fingers, looking like claws. Just as quickly as she sawthem, he unleashed them with a powerful grunt. Kim looked up to see the grapple hook smash into the ceiling and immediately start pulling them up. As it pulled her and her boyfriend rapidly upward, she felt the breeze caused by the small bayonets wiz by under her feet.

"What's going on!?" Wade's worried voice came from the Kimmunicator as he hurriedly typed on his keyboard. "You manage to stop Monkey Fist?" he asked, concern fully taking control of his voice as he heard the urgency of Kim and Ron's voices. He also couldn't help but now notice that Kim's hair looked different.

"Someone beat us to him," Kim wearily stated as she shimmied Ron up out of the shattered window. She held onto the Kimmunicator with her teeth and hauled herself up over with Ron's help. They weren't out of the woods yet though. "Where's that ride—"

A loud gust of wind interrupted Kim as the GJ hover jet flew overhead, hovering right above them as the pilot dropped the rope ladder. Ron wasted little time climbing up on board as Kim beamed down at the super genius, who smiled at Kim. "You rock big time Wade," she thanked him as she jumped up on the ladder and began climbing up it as quickly as she could.

* * *

Anderson watched with frustration as the two teens crawled through the window, going out of reach. He could have easily followed them through, but he was his own burden at this point. He had his mission to complete. He snickered as he heard the roar of jet engines hover briefly overhead and then disappear in the distance.

This would not be the last time he would come face to face with Kim Possible. As if that name will earn her any mercy from him in the future. She had chosen her allegiance today, and all for the better, for he figured she was part of the problem.

She had wanted to take Monkey Fist in alive, only after he had broken into his old estate, killed the owners of it, and stole a satanic artifact form it. He hunted him because of what he was; a damned monster. Keeping him alive was just as bad as letting him live. Evil is never truly defeated unless it is wiped off the face of the earth.

Speaking of.

Anderson glanced back behind him, Monkey Fist's silence evident from the lack of a body. A trail of blood lead to the main entrance of the museum. Anderson chuckled to himself as he adjusted his glasses with his ring and index finger. He had been so distracted by Kim, that he had almost forgotten about Monkey Fist.

Almost. Thankfully he had stabbed him with that spear, or he could have gotten away. Well, he wouldn't have gotten far, but it would have been a headache to hunt him down in the city.

"I almost forgot about you. But don't worry," he chuckled to himself as he drew out two fresh blades from behind his cassock, a devilish sneer splattered on his face. "It will be over soon."

He followed the trail of blood out of the building and into the cool night. Immediately a few feet away, he saw Monkey Fist, a hairy mass collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

_The sinners shall __reap __what they sew._

"Amen," he calmly uttered as he approached Monkey Fist. Anderson felt so alive, for he only felt like this while he was doing God's justice. He knew that he would never be admitted to heaven for this, but that was alright. Him, along with the other members of Iscariot, all knew this. For hell would have no choice to claim them, and the moment they all set foot in the infernal realm, they would bring God's wrath and justice there, too.

But until then, he would end evil in the world, keeping the peace for all of God's devoted children.

Standing directly over Monkey Fist, the priest could tell that he was still alive, the evil in him fighting, clawing to remain alive. He snarled in delight as he saw the horror in Monkey Fist's face when he noticed Anderson standing above him, his left blade poised and ready.

"In the name of God Almighty and our Lord Jesus Christ, you have been brought to justice by Iscariot, God's own, chosen earthly agents of divine punishment." Upon hearing this, Monkey Fist attempted to crawl away once again, but Anderson slammed his foot down on his leg, breaking it and causing a moan of agony to leave the monkey man's mouth. "Your countless sins on the helpless and weak have endured, but no more!" Anderson drew his lips back in a dark smile, bringing his left arm back, bayonet ready.

"Amen." He brought his left arm down swiftly, striking his target for the last time.

* * *

**Intense chapter! That was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed the read and thank you for reading my story thus far. **

**If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please review and let me know. They help and I really appreciate it.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3! **

**Write on!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Kim Possible or Hellsing***

**Here is Chapter 3! Read and enjoy, and thank you for reading my story thus far. **

* * *

Chapter 3

**Somewhere over the Atlantic **

"So, your telling me a priest did all this?" Wade prompted Ron with an eyebrow cocked inquisitively and disbelief etched into his voice. He had started thinking of strategies upon hearing Ron's debriefing. Annoyance flashed over the young man's face as he glared into the Kimmunicator, not wanting to repeat himself.

"It's true! I mean you can't make this stuff up, Wade!" Ron exclaimed as he began pacing back and forth. The passenger hold for the GJ Hover Jet had a row of seats on the left and right of the craft, giving enough walking room for Ron to pace back and forth without bumping into Kim, or the GJ operative who was mending Kim's injured shoulder.

Ron nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kim's shoulder get sliced open, and nearly fainted when he examined it closely onboard the Hover Jet. Thankfully, (mostly for Ron's sake) the co-pilot came with a first aid kit, and assured Ron (more than once) that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Ron eventually felt reassured when he saw how calm Kim looked when the co-pilot carefully cut the sleeve of her purple mission outfit off.

That was until she felt her considerably shorter hair.

Truth be told, Ron did not notice the drastic difference in her hair, and probably wouldn't have until they got back to Middleton. Her angry and shocked outburst not only brought him back to the present, but revealed to him that her hair no longer cascaded down her back but stopped, rather roughly, at her shoulders, with a small segment of hair still gliding down her back, giving her anodd and uneven hair style.

"I'm glad you're more concerned with your hair than your shoulder. I mean, who wouldn't be?" the older, mature GJ agent sarcastically stated as he pulled out a small bottle from the bag. Kim, who was still running her right hand through her hair, glared at him.

"Called for much? It's no big," she reassured herself as she put her hand down on her lap with a downhearted sigh. The GJ pilot took no notice as he held pulled out a gauze pad.

"Well I'm glad you think that. I'd rather have you focus on that than your shoulder," he insisted. Kim glanced at him and then winced sharply in pain as he sprayed the disinfectant spray right into her slashed shoulder.

Ron had stopped his nervous pacing upon hearing her outburst, and was now standing in front of her, flinching as Kim let out a sharp hiss as the potent smelling liquid sprinkled on her torn flesh. He could only imagine how it must have hurt.

Wade's voice became an echo as he watched the man firmly place the gauze pad on her shoulder and begin wrapping white medical tape around it. Guilt tore through, slicing up his emotions, reminding him that Kim had gotten hurt while he did nothing to help her. If anything, he just suggested they get out of dodge.

Anger and frustration burned through his face and body. Why couldn't he tap into his Mystical Monkey powers during the fight?! He had tried, oh how he tried, going as far as pushing his body to its, umm natural limits. Rufus still had not forgiven him for Ron's extra bean burrito that did wonders on his digestive system.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and then swiftly widened them as they made contact with Ron, a smile fighting it's way on her face. "It's no big Ron," she repeated, sounding like a broken record.

He didn't show it, but his annoyance for Kim's pride, or whatever it was, for instilling that false sense in his mind had grown: he had known her sense pre-k for heaven's sake! He could easily tell when she was lying.

For her sake, and his, he smiled back, falsely accepting her response and then looked back at the Kimmunicator.

"Then how do you explain what happened to Kim?" Ron prompted Wade while waved his hand in the air. The boy genius had his fists interlocked as he sighed, resting a hand on his head.

"I believe you Ron, but I have a hard time believing the whole healing thing. It's not possible!"

"Apparently not," Kim supplied in as she grabbed the Kimmunicator out of Ron's hands. "Wade, we're talking about a giant, strong, fast,-"

"Psychotic, fanatically challenged," Ron added as he sat down next to Kim. Rufus jumped up on Ron's lap and nodded his head.

"Oh ya," he squeaked in agreement.

"…fast priest who seems to have rapid cell regeneration," she finished, giving her boyfriend a quick glare before looking back at Wade, who was listening to her indefinitely. "See what you can find?"

Wade stretched his linked hands together and extended them forward, cracking them with a stern smile on his face. "Way ahead of ya Kim. Been uploading the feed from security cameras at the museum. Should be ready in," he paused as he glanced at one of his monitors, "four hours." Kim frowned.

_Why four hours_?

"The cameras have never been wiped, and they have been on 24/7," he illuminated in a small groan as if reading Kim's thoughts.

All through their conversation, Ron was still lost in thought, his arms crossed and staring down at Rufus, who still looked slightly traumatized himself. That priest wiped out a horde of Monkey Ninja's with ease, and severely (probably fatally) wounded Monkey Fist as well. He assumed the brutal man did not let Monkey Fist escape alive. Unlike the freaky priest, Ron's hatred for the monkey freak ran deep, but never enough to take his life.

"In the meantime, keep your eyes peeled for Monkey Fist," he heard his girlfriend say in a down hearted voice. She flipped open her compact mirror, angling it to get a better look at her nearly bob-style hair.

"Bad hair day?" Wade teased as he watched Kim through his monitor as she ran her right hand through her hair, following the only segment that ran down to its original length like the point of fox's tail.

"You have no idea," she said as she flipped the mirror shut.

"Forget Monkey Fist; we got a crazy priest after us!" Ron exclaimed as he moved closer to Kim, his face appearing on Wade's monitor. Ron watched the boy glance between both of their faces, and stiffen out a confused grin at Kim. Ron followed his expression only to be met with the firm expression his girlfriend threw at him.

"I've got a feeling that _crazy father _was only there for Monkey Fist, not us," Kim insisted, rolling her eyes. Ron's eyes narrowed with contempt as he pointed at Kim's wrapped shoulder.

"Then why did he attack us? Why did he hurt you?" Ron asked as he leaned back into his seat. "I tell you KP, that guy is a whole new level of bad road," he finished with a huff as he crossed his arms, the priest's moon glared face and glasses engraved in his mind

* * *

Kim bit her lower lip. Ron did have a point. It was very convenient that he showed up when they were engaging Monkey Fist. Being a Christian herself, she also found it disturbing that someone would us religion as a justification for violence.

Looking back, Kim realized she could never commit such horrid sin as killing someone. Kim had sinned, of course, but nothing major, only lying and ditching people for missions, but it was for the greater good. How could anyone use violence in the name of religion? Didn't the priest understand he was sinning? She had so many questions, and she was counting on Wade to find her some answers.

"Just let us know what you find," she said as she clicked her Kimmunicator off and looked at Ron. Unlike her, he couldn't hide his emotions if his life depended on it. He was clearly upset with the whole situation.

Traumatized from the slaughter of the Monkeys, probably.

Horrified when Monkey Fist was sliced open by a thought-crippled priest, more than likely.

Scared when she got hurt?

The throbbing pain in her shoulder spiked as she shifted, causing her to cringe, making Ron sharply turn and reassuringly put his hand on her right arm. She followed his arm and then looked back into his face. It had a helpless, worried look on it, mixed in with an unconvincing smile. It hit Kim like a sudden mood swing from the modulator(horribly awkward memories).

Nope, he wasn't just scared, more like all the above, and then some.

She ran her left hand down his left arm and onto his hand, chilling him as he took his palm in hers. "Hey, come here," Kim slowly said as she started pulling him in closer. Ron's eyes rose slightly, clearly not knowing where this was going. But he let her pull him closer, let her put her right hand on the back of his head, brushing his hair, and let her press her lips on his, locking them together in a passionate kiss.

She felt Ron tense up, clearly not expecting a kiss right now, but he relaxed as he kissed back, their kisses intoxicating each other, begging them for more.

Kim loved it, relished it, needed it.

Wanted it.

She had kissed plenty of boys before Ron, but never so passionately or affectionately as she did with Ron. Part of her was nevertheless startled that she resorted to this sort of method to calm him down.

Granted it seemed to be working, and it was even calming her own nerves, embracing and kissing her boyfriend, her tongue tickling his as she deepened the kiss. She sighed as Ron followed suit, deepening the pressure, the romance, the love.

Everything suddenly began to flow away: the mission, the priest, Monkey Fist, her shoulder, the horrible sights and sounds she encountered that night. Not gone, just not present.

This was what she wanted.

Not the make out session, (although it did feel incredible), but the time with Ron. Spending time with him, hanging out with him at the arcade, mall, their houses, Bueno Nacho, anything. She didn't care that the GJ comrades were there, didn't even notice them as she sunk into Ron, her mirror, her own reflection, one with her forever.

Missions, especially tonight's, so did not count as dates. But tonight, she could make an exception. No wanted, needed, to make an acceptation.

Once again the concept in her mind began to flare up, asking herself what tonight would have held if they weren't called onto this mission. Following her mind, she envisioned the two of them driving back to her place before Pop Fest, and then driving to the concert, where they would enjoy three hours of some of the best music ever.

Hands down, a spanken night.

They both pulled away, taking in a small gasp of air as they parted, smiling was just starting to become a spanken night. But first, she had some convincing to do.

"Where'd that come from? I mean, you want some of the Ron-man he is more than happy to oblige," Ron said in a slightly lighter tone, a smirk on his face now. Kim giggled as she leaned her right side on the seat, still holding on to Ron with her left hand, her right hand slowly running down his neck and to his arm to his other hand.

"I think we both needed that," she hushed with a soft chuckle as she moved her hair out of her eyes. As the hair parted out of the way, her face become serious, but soft. She had to convince him, no make him promise himself that he not beat himself up over this.

"Ron, what's the sitch?" she softly asked, looking directly into his brown eyes. She slightly frowned as he looked away, but then stiffened his expression as he looked back.

"It's you Kim." She couldn't help but raise her brows in confusion.

_What did that mean? _

Before she could ask him that same question, he reiterated. "I mean it is about you, or you and what I did, or lack thereof," he sputtered as he rested his hand behind his head, a slightly flustered expression on his face. He quickly stared back at Kim, a hurt and apologetic look on his face.

"You got hurt KP, and what did I do?" he asked, not giving Kim a chance to answer as he threw his hands in the air. "Nothing! I mean Monkey Fist did more than I did for you!" He moaned, self-aggravation seeping over him like a volcano.

She looked at her shoulder, realizing that he blamed himself for that wound, and thinking that he did nothing to help her fight the priest.

How majorly wrong he was!

Kim folded her arms across her chest as best as she could, and glared at Ron, who looked taken aback from her sudden facial change.

"That's low, even for you," she scolded as she shook her head. "Comparing yourself to Monkey Fist is like comparing Rufus to a cat." Her remark struck Rufus as odd, as he looked up at Kim with his head cocked to the side. Ron let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair and down his face, stretching it out slightly.

Kim continued, not giving Ron room to shoot himself down any more. "You distracted him long enough for me to catch my breath!" she said, recalling Ron smashing the vase over the priest's head. Ron let a smile take hold of his face upon hearing this, but it still held uncertainty.

"That was nothing KP. I seem to recall you saved me twice." It was Kim's turn to smile, mostly due to seeing Ron's face lighting up back up, the Ron she knew and loved coming back to life. Now to nail it home.

"I was in the way of those daggers, you knew that, I knew that. When stuff like this happens," She explained as she gestured to her shoulder. "It is because of me, not you. You have saved me plenty of times before, and tonight was no exception."

Ron's smile shrunk a little as he closed his eyes, running his thumb up and down Kim's hand. Kim waited, and didn't have to for long as he softly chuckled, opening his eyes, affection shining in them.

"It's hard to not worry about someone you love." He stated, making Rufus squeak in agreement as he jumped up and hugged Kim. Kim couldn't help but let her smile take over her face as she (carefully) gave him a hug.

Mission accomplished.

Now, time to get their night stared. She was sure to make sure that Ron's kindness and plans from before would still go on, even if they weren't part of the original plan.

She flipped her Kimmunicator on and switched it to Pop Fest, surprising Ron as he looked at the Kimmunicator in her hand.

"Now, about that concert mister. Care to listen with me?" She said as a new band took stage, the crowds roar echoing out of the Kimmunicator. Ron beamed as he sat next to Kim, wrapping his arm around her side, palm resting on her chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It would be my honor." Ron replied as he made himself comfortable as he rested in the same position as his girlfriend, Rufus making himself comfortable in Ron's left pocket, his pink upper body sticking out to still interact with his friends and listen to the music.

All the night's events migrating to the back of her mind as the band started to play their pop music. She'll worry about what Wade finds out later, but not now, and not when they get back to Middleton. Not tonight anyway.

Kim slowly closed her eyes, a soft smile plastered on her face as she enjoyed the music with the world's most amazing, unstoppable man she has ever met.

* * *

**Two days later…..**

**Somewhere outside of Vatican City, Italy**

The Sunday morning bells echoed throughout Vatican City, leading and bounding over the walls that enclosed the blessed city and stretching over the peaceful countryside. The merry, bright sound mixed with a smaller chapel's bells in harmony.

The interior of the chapel was smoothened stone, with a long red rug running down the main aisle and halted before the alter that was up two stony steps that surrounded it. There where stone pillars that molded with the walls every 5 feet. In-between each of the pillars were stained windows with a vibrant mixture of colors. Behind the alter was a larger rectangular stained glass, a cross running down it, below the cross a Shepard tending to his flock of sheep.

The bells harmonic tune also blended well with the beautiful, spiritual choirs of fifteen orphans, ranging from ten to fourteen, standing up in front of the alter at the front of the small chapel. They were arranged front to back, youngest to oldest as they sang from their books provided by the orphanage.

Striking a high note, the seven girls raised their voices, blessedly mimicking the harps of heaven. The remaining boys maintained their current cue, prolonging the holy note, parsing the gospel and the lord as their voices shaped together to form a beautifully song in perfect Church Latin.

Leading the young and remarkable choirs, Father Alexander Anderson stood in front of the children, conducting them through their beautiful song. He bore a proud and affectionate smile as he raised his hands, signaling the children to raise their pitch, extending a prolonged lyric that filled the room with such graceful music, by passers could easily mistake it for angels. Which to Anderson, was true; these children were indeed angels.

He had returned home last evening and before he could even enter the orphanage, he was swamped and nearly tackled by the children who were delighted that their father, their shepherd had returned home. He was even happier to have returned before dinner started, and was more than happy to lead the children in grace.

Moments like this where one of the reasons he was eager to take on the hunt of vile monsters, making the destruction of that vermin Monkey Fist much more satisfying.

His satisfaction for the kill was nearly replaced with pride and joy, upon hearing that a family had adopted one of the children: a small, brown-haired ten-year-old. He had spent four of his years living there and now he would finally have a home of his own.

Anderson couldn't have asked for anything better.

Now, as Anderson conducted and lead the older children in a blessed song, with the family of the boy sitting in the front row, watching with proud loving smiles on their faces as their new son sang for them. Anderson couldn't help but beam as he noticed the young lad continuously glancing back at his new mother and father, an ecstatic smile on his face.

The song coming to a close, Anderson sharply lifted his hands up into the air as the children snapped their voices at their highest pitch, and then slowly began lowering his arms, palms flat and facing the ground as they lowered their pitch as well, coming to a beautiful close.

_On the darkest of days, look to the lord for light, for it will always shine on for thee. _

Anderson beamed as he watched the young boy slowly walk down from the alter and embrace his mother and father in a hug, burring his face into their shirts.

"Amen," Anderson muttered as he nodded towards the children, who all followed the younger boy, wishing him a fare well and making him promise to write.

As they all stepped down, he caught sight of Liona, her pink eyes shone in the light as she gave the boy a big hug along with the other children. Anderson's heart went out to the child, she could have easily been spared this fate, but God, and Iscariot had other plans.

He began walking over the parents of the child, but he abruptly stopped as he heard a slow, but loud clapping radiate from the back of the church. He glanced back to discover a slime man wearing white dress shirt, on top of it a purple sleeveless church vest with golden buttons running up it, keeping the fabric together with purple matching pants. His purple eyes shinned with power and demanded respect, and his sleek white hair was tied in a ponytail that ran down his back, matching his skin tone. Around his neck was a silver cross that ran down to chest, which glistened in the light. His gloved hands clapped rhythmically slow, as a brief case rested by his feet.

Anderson immediately raised his eyes in excitement, and curiosity. One of the most powerful men in the world (beside his holiness) had come to visit him in his humble home, the leader of Iscariot.

Father Enrico Maxwell.

The tall and slim man picked up the brief case and walked down the aisle, a warm smile drawn on his face as he walked ever closer to Anderson, stopping a few feet away from the priest.

"Well done children! Well done! You sing just like the angels!" his deep voice expressed enthusiastically as he stiffened into a bow towards the parents, left arm outstretched vertically and his right arm tucked up over his heart. The parents had walked next to Anderson, their new son in front of them in their arms.

"I am Father Enrico Maxwell. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said as he straightened up and extended his hand out to the parents.

Anderson took in a deep breath, and let it out with an excited hiss. He knew what Maxwell was doing here, and he was quickly losing patience, wanting to hear what Iscariot had found about the traitorous heathen Kim Possible, as well as the evil source in the United States. They had found something. Something important enough to for the head of Iscariot to deliver it personally.

Waiting for the pleasantries to end, Anderson lead the children out, keeping a simple smile on as he praised their singing capabilities. He chuckled to himself as the children held the door open for the family, the boy waving a final goodbye to Anderson as the door slowly closed. It's heavy wooden doors echoing throughout the chapel, leaving the two men alone.

Anderson faced the closed doors, waiting for his old pupil to deliver the news. He was thus surprised as he heard Maxwell stiffen out a soft sigh. Turning around, he was looking over the chapel, reflecting on his time spent here before moving to Vatican City to become a priest, and a member of Iscariot.

He slowly turned to face Anderson, his face turning hard as he set the brief case down on one of the benches and opened it. "You will be pleased with what we found, Anderson." Maxwell extended two pieces of paper to him.

"I'm sure I'll be," he agreed sinisterly as he took the pieces of paper into his hands, adjusting his glasses as he felt a tingle of fire run through his body. The slips of paper were very similar to the one he received on Monkey Fist, but the contents were different.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," he read aloud the full name that was above a profile picture, which was still from a security camera of her poised to fight a hidden enemy. His eyes scanned the information on the paper; Iscariot's intelligence agencies, spies, and informants were numerous and discrete in their work, and they delivered. "A cheerleader?" he stated as he glanced up at Maxwell, who held a smirk on his face, arms behind his back.

"That cheerleader has the world's reputation of a hero; she has saved the world countless times from monsters and mad men. She even managed to impress his holiness. He considered inviting her to join Iscariot." Maxwell chuckled at Anderson's sour look. The only useful information this gave was her residence, which currently was Denver, Colorado.

He smiled darkly upon learning this. He could go and finish the little cheerleader.

The information did not, however, have any connection to the reports of terrorism and monsters reappearing, all though he knew she had to be responsible. He could tell that she did not have the stomach to take a life, and that is what made her dangerous. Keeping evil and foul demons alive and imprisoned was worse than letting them walk free.

He flipped the next page up, revealing the blonde haired boy who was with Kim at the museum.

"Ronald Stoppable." He muttered as he scanned the contents, an amused smirk developing on his face.

From what Iscariot could gather, which was surprisingly not as much as Kimberly, was that he was useless. A pig rolling around in the mud, consuming the scraps that Kim didn't finish. He was no threat.

He gripped his hand in frustration, crumpling both papers as he glared up at Maxwell. All he got was the location of these two. Sure he was itching for another fight with Kim, her skill for a mere cheerleader was exceptional, a worthy opponent. Other than that, there was no real, damning information.

"What is this Maxwell? Most of this is garbage," Anderson barked as he dropped the crushed paper on the ground.

Maxwell did not flinch. A sly smile ran in unison with his widened eyes, excitement and thirst for blood becoming more evident with each passing second, as if he could hardly contain himself.

"Please Anderson, I told you you'd not be disappointed." He paused as he pulled out a tan folder from the brief case and offered it to Anderson. "While we scourged up information on these two brats, our American Bishops were able to give us a crucial tip." Anderson took the folder and let out a low, dark gasp as he opened it, revealing the information he wanted, willed, prayed to see.

The source.

"They provided us with a name, and a potential location, which turned out to be false, but the name was all we needed. We searched the records for any mention of these names, even going as far as to cross-reference it with Kimberly and Ronald. Sure enough, we found a startling connection." Maxwell nodded as he spoke.

"From there, our hackers and agents stole information from the C.I.A, United Nation's Security Council, as well as intercepting wireless transmissions throughout North America and wireless bank transactions. Even his holiness expressed his surprise, and concern," Maxwell explained; his sneer only grew as Anderson examined the name of the organization.

Global Justice.

A top-secret espionage organization that dealt with threats that fell outside the scope of normal law enforcement.

"So, the cheerleader and maggot are employed by the United State's secret police agency?" Anderson proposed as he scanned the documents. The sheets detailed base locations, personal, equipment, weapons, everything a person would want to know if…..

Anderson slowly looked up at Maxwell, a sneer of his own finding its way on his face as Maxwell's intentions began to make themselves clear.

"It's perfect, isn't it? Killing two heathens with one stone," Maxwell said as he straightened up and began shaking his head.

"No, they have no political ties to the U.S. I doubt the American government knows they exist." His face only darkened as he chuckled and he turned to face the alter. "It just so happens their base of operations is in the United States, specifically under the desert mountains of Utah," Maxwell clarified as he outstretched his arms, a smile on his face as he stared at the stained glass cross on the window.

Anderson's excitement and anger only rose as he went through page after page. Monsters, experimentation, imprisonment, genetic engineering, were the least of their crimes against the Lord Almighty. He even came across a report, detailing the escape of high-level criminals classified as "Super-Villains."

As he flipped the page, his eyes widened in rage and shock. Of all the damned, foolish, arrogant things a human mortal could do in this world, they were doing it.

He had heard the legends; he knew Maxwell had heard them as well. It should have been destroyed centuries ago, during the crusades!

While this was a great cause of concern, it was also a reason to rejoice, for under all the dirt and mud of Global Justice, was an even bigger fish to impale, and toss in the infernal lake.

He let out a toothy hiss as he closed the folder and set it down on the bench to his left. This was exactly what he wanted to hear. The way was clear, the goal distinct, the results…..

Anderson growled threateningly, envisioning his blade cutting through the agents, personal, scientists bodies, rendering them to ash. Especially those who openly criticized the church for their "_lack of physical evidence" _of God.

Now, those men who dared to play God shall feel his fury and wrath!

"What are your orders?" he asked in a snarl, rage and wrath finding their way back into the priest. Maxwell glanced back, his eyes narrowed treacherously as the corner of his mouth twitched upward, exposing his teeth.

"We will send them to their graves screaming in agony," he growled as he turned to face Anderson. "We shall douse them in a flame that shall rip their very existence off the face of the earth! We shall make them pay for their insolence!" he shouted darkly, clenching his fists.

"Iscariot's soldiers have been mobilized, as well as elements of the 55th Angels of Death. They prepare to bring God's wrath and judgment down on these heathens," Maxwell forebodingly proclaimed. "The order of Malta has also been armed, and are awaiting my orders," he added with a smug, sinister look.

Anderson couldn't help but release a dark laugh, baring his teeth as the rays of light illuminated his glasses and cross. This sounded like a bloody war, almost like a crusade. Just what the forces of evil needed, deserved.

A war of divine punishment.

Maxwell pointed his index finger at Anderson, his smile growing even wider still, his left eyebrow twitching.

"You Anderson, are the very instrument of God's divine punishment! You shall lead our forces to victory against these damned fools! Show them what it means to turn their back on God!"

Anderson laughed, his need to dispatch the evils that challenged God back to Hell irresistible. Fighting fire with fire; his fire burned brighter and fiercer than that of the sinners.

However, Anderson wasn't stupid, and he knew Maxwell wasn't either. His lust for the destruction of the church's enemies could be his own downfall.

"What if the Americans interfere?" Anderson asked, no edge of fear in his voice. He did not fear the Americans, but he did not wish to send his fellow priests of Iscariot on a hopeless mission. Now was not the time to dwindle their numbers. The demons of hell would have to wait for the flood of Iscariot to come flooding in.

"Our American branch is currently working on a solution. You will have no distractions," Maxwell ensured as he swiped his hand to the left. Anderson raised an eyebrow, coolly eyeing Maxwell. Perfect.

"When do we leave?" he prompted.

Maxwell leered at Anderson, a dark shadow falling over his face, his sneer exposing his teeth, jagged as a sharks it seemed, as if something from the darkest pits of hell itself had replaced Maxwell.

"Immediately."

* * *

**Middleton, United States**

The morning sun glared in Ron's eyes as he drove down the neighborhoods of Middleton, the bag of newspapers fluttering in the wind. The houses he drove past needed to receive their Sunday edition, and Ron was preparing for his attack run, quoting Star Wars from the night before.

"You ready buddy?" Ron called to Rufus, not taking his eyes off the road. The naked mole rat stood on the bag of newspapers that sat in his scooter's basket, his tiny arms outstretched as the cool breeze. He looked back at Ron with a smile, squeaking as he nodded his head while picking up a newspaper.

Reaching an intersection, Ron turned his scooter around to face the long road behind him. A childish grin poured over his face as the catchy and iconic Star Wars Battle of Yavin music rang through his ears. Reeving his scooter's engines, Rufus let out an excited chirp as he fisted pumped.

"Red leader this is Red 5, I'm going in!" he shouted as he accelerated his scooter while holding down the breaks briefly. He reached for the newspaper with his left hand, and then let go of the break, his scooter shooting down the road. Rufus immediately began throwing the newspapers to the right side while Ron over handed his to the left.

Not only was this extremely badical, but it was a quicker way of getting his route down, cutting his time almost in half. Plus it was essential for his Ronness. He fondly smiled as he recalled the night before at his place, him and his family, plus Kim and Star Wars equaled a radical Saturday night.

Swerving to the right to avoid an oncoming car, Ron and Rufus were nearing the end of the street, leading either right leading towards the city, or left to KP's house.

Smiling determinedly at himself, he began planning the sharp turn he would have to take in order to clear the turn, while delivering the last piece of paper to the house on the corner. Or the thermal exhaust port of the Death Star.

Finishing the last house on his side, he picked up the last newspaper from the bag, while Rufus threw his last few and quickly fell into the basket, bracing onto it for dear life. Ron veered his scooter more to the right, coming within mere inches of some cars and getting some angry protests from the owners of those vehicles.

No traffic in sight (he hoped, a car hadn't been seen in a while) Ron slammed on the break and began to sharply turn, the scooter riding closer and closer to the ground. Rufus let out an excited and nervous cry as he griped the basket tightly. Ron quickly calculated his speed with the angle he was going at; if he continued, he'd slam right into the mail box.

But him and his scooter were one.

Quickly snapping his scooter up, he accelerated as the tire screeched against the pavement. As the scooter began to level out, he threw the paper over his shoulder at the house.

"Wow!" shouted Rufus as he jumped up on Ron's shoulder to watch the paper fly. Ron turned back to watch it land near the front door, perfectly intact. Ron couldn't help but let his adrenaline all come flying out in his signature cheer.

"Boo-ya!" he shouted as he struck a pose on his scooter, Rufus mimicking his friend on his shoulder. Ron turned to his friend and held his index finger to him, allowing the rodent to give him a high five, finger. "Nice job Rufus! Now let's head to Kim's," he insisted as he drove down the road.

Every Sunday he would go to Kim's house for breakfast, a tradition that started once he started delivering papers, but going to Kim's house in the mornings started their freshmen year. He loved her family, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible, as well as Jim and Tim. He didn't understand why sometimes Kim thought they weren't human, but best not to crack away at thin ice.

Kim.

Kim Possible.

More than a year ago they were friends, and now he couldn't picture himself without her. He loved her with all his heart. Which is why he still ached from Friday's mission in Lisbon.

Her shoulder had gotten extremely stiff over the course of Saturday, though Mrs. Dr. Possible confirmed that it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be, though that did not stop her from worrying any less for her daughter. Reflecting on their past missions, it had dawned on Ron that she had been in much more serious trouble than this, but this was also the first time she was almost seriously hurt. Funny how logic in Ron's brain told him it was a half and half trade.

Before he could think otherwise, the Possible household came into view. He started to decelerate the scooter to a crawl as he pulled up on the driveway, just as Mr. Dr. Possible strolled out of the house, suitcase in hand with his coat draped over that same arm, keys in the other hand.

* * *

**Peterson Air Force Base, United States**

Michael Aslech was having a bad morning.

He had a throbbing headache that felt like a nail hammered into his skull every five seconds. He had run out of Advil (go figure) so he'd have to pick some up when he got on base.

Leaving his house felt like it would be a newer day, a better one. No headache would keep him down!

He was right, because a tire blowout while one is going sixty miles per hour on the highway easily drove the headache out the window, along with his coffee.

Car ruined, head throbbing in pain, wasted cup of coffee, and it wasn't even 10:00 AM.

Not. Good.

Could it get any better? As it turns out, Fate had a nasty sense of humor for Michael this morning.

It turns out that cup of coffee had smashed into the windshield of the base's Commanding Officer's son, causing him to wipe out as well. The boy wasn't hurt (thank God) but he might as well had been the way the CO tore him a new asshole.

Finally arriving to his comm center (two hours late) he relieved the officer on duty, who looked just as pissed as the CO. He could have gone into what he had gone through to get here, but he figured that would have been too much for the burned out officer to handle at the moment.

Sitting back in his chair, he viewed the mass blinking dots of aircraft along the Midwest.

Without any coffee.

He had to keep his hand in a tight fist, pinching his hand every time he felt his eyes began to droop.

Damn, not even noon and this day had already gone to Hell.

While stifling out a large yawn, the lights, computers, everything all of a sudden shut off, turning the buzzing electric comm room into a silent graveyard, everyone caught off guard of what had happened.

This immediately woke Michael up, for this wasn't a blown circuit. The rest of the personal seemed to share his intellect, for frantic shouts erupted throughout the base, orders being given, buttons being pressed, numbers being dialed, computers and electronics remaining silent and black as the desert night.

The CO immediately barraged in, flanked by high ranking military personal as well, a haunted look on his face. Michael's face was drained of color as the CO explained the situation as he knew it, revaluating this power drain happening on a national scale.

This was defiantly going to be a really bad day.

* * *

**Middleton, United States**

"Morning Dr. P," Ron greeted Kim's father as he handed him the last newspaper. The older man chuckled as he took the newspaper in his other hand while opening the door of his car with the other.

"Ronald." He nodded his head and smiled towards the younger man as he set his suitcase and coat in the passenger side of the car. Ron stepped off his scooter and removed his fearless ferret helmet.

"Headed to work on a Sunday? More rocket launches?" Ron casually asked as Dr. Possible put the newspaper in the car as well. Dr. Possible smiled a tired smile, clearly wishing he had the Sunday off. He set himself in the car with a chuckle.

"Not really. Server wipe on our experimental rockets. I have to go in and try to repair the damage. All hands on deck for this one," he detailed and shook his head with eyes rolled slightly, still smiling. Ron felt bad for Kim's dad; he hardly had days off, and Sunday's were usually the only days he had to spend time with his family.

"Kimmy is out back working on her cheer routine." Dr. Possible gestured towards the house as he started the engine of his car.

"Thanks Dr. P," Ron smiled to the older man as he closed the door. Unlike himself, Kim had the time and the will (not to mention sanity) to take up cheerleading at the University of Middleton. Getting a scholarship wasn't bad either. He was proud of his girlfriend, though sometimes he wished he had more to show the higher ups at the U of M than his mad cooking skills.

Waving to Mr. Dr. Possible as he drove off, a techno music beat came ringing into his ears. Him and Rufus exchanged a glance as he turned to face the house. The music was defiantly coming from out back. He grinned to himself as he began walking around towards the back. He still got the jitters that him and KP were dating. Not from nerves, but simply because he considered himself one of the luckiest guys on the planet, maybe the whole galaxy.

* * *

**Over New Mexico, United States**

The roaring hum of a custom, stealth C-27J Spartan Jet aircraft rattled the small transport ships as they flew over the United States, heading towards their target.

Global Justice Headquarters.

These aircraft, the only ones of their kind, could only be found one place in the world: The hangers of the 55th Angels of Death. Iscariots own, private corps of pilots.

Alexander Anderson was a patient man, traveling across the world for endless hours. But this time, it was different. Whereas before he would have read, or taken a nap, he was now vividly on edge, and impatient. This was not a hunt, but an attack.

An assault.

A campaign.

A war.

To his right sat a slightly smaller, much slimmer priest. The priest wore a black cossack with purple trim, similar to Anderson's, but with one crucial difference. The priest annoyingly lit the cigarette that hung loosely in his mouth. Anderson gritted his teeth as the hot, burning taste of nicotine entered his nose. Well, make it two then.

The most notable difference was the two holsters that rested against his hips, locked and loaded with custom made, duel-wielding pistols, made of the same sterling silver that made up his cross. His neck-length, straw colored hair flowed wildly, unlike his shots, which to date have never ever missed.

Heinkel Wolfe, assassin of Iscariot, and Anderson's second in command.

In his hands lay the very plans that Enrico Maxwell gave Anderson before he departed to Iscariot's airfield.

The German priest took a deep breath from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke, making a few other priests who were not accustomed to second-hand smoke cough. Anderson thought highly of Heinkel, often encouraging Maxwell and the rest of the Bishops of Iscariot to give Heinkel the surgery, turning him into the ultimate weapon of divine punishment, just like Anderson. But that bloody smoking habit of his would be the death of Iscariot, if not himself.

"This is going to be a blood bath," he muttered as he rested the papers on his lap, blowing out a smaller puff of smoke as he turned to face Anderson. "These guys are amateurs compared to us."

"That they are. But we cannot underestimate them," Anderson reminded Heinkel, who rolled his eyes as he grabbed the cigarette between his fingers.

"You talk as if you're the mortal one Anderson," he chuckled, his voice not matching his face, while having a snicker on it, remained cool, casual.

Anderson glared at Heinkel as the German priest put his cancer stick back in his mouth, chuckling to himself. "There are more than monsters and heathens in that mountain."

Heinkel immediately stopped chuckling, but his facial expression remained still, deep in thought. He leaned back against his seat and put his hands behind his head, resting his left leg on his right knee.

Heinkel knew the plan. All three hundred soldiers of Iscariot knew the plan. But not the full extent of it.

Anderson glanced out his window, viewing the key to their first plan: a large transport plane, stuffed full of high explosives, would fly into the hanger guard within the mountain, creating an opening for the rest of Iscariot to enter. From there, the ships would all rotate around the entrance, the occupants parachuting out into the base, while other's covered and or destroyed the various escape hatches, pods, roads, etc. There would be no escape from the mountain.

Past the large commercial jet, Anderson saw the hallmark of the Angels of Death; two AC-130 gunships, fully functional, locked and loaded and ready to rain fire down on their enemies.

The blueprints and structural reports confirmed that there would be structural weakness from the initial opening they were going to create. Those other openings would allow more of Iscariots soldiers to enter. The key areas he was hoping for where the central warehouse, and the southern conference room, having them the ability to spread out quickly.

The AC-130 gunships were not only armed with the latest weapons systems, but also state of the art jammers and scanners, allowing Iscariot to jam their communications and scan deep within the base if needed.

Any reinforcements to their base via that tube system they had constructed would be useless; a group of Iscariots would destroy them and remain there throughout the assault, just in case.

Global Justice will be disoriented, confused, and scattered. Their other bases around the world will also fall today, but they'll be dealt with by the Knights of the Order of Malta.

All 2,457 of the Knights of Malta

"They really kept that thing locked up down their all that time? Right under our noses?" Heinkel asked himself as he dropped his cigarette on the metal floor and crushed it out with his foot like a burned out light bulb.

Anderson nodded his head. Global Justice were the biggest lot of fools in the modern age. They were continually walking into the devil's lair when they approached that thing.

Speaking of fools, would the cheerleader be there? Anderson smiled to himself, the anticipation of encountering her again becoming overwhelming. Part of him wanted to strike her down where she stood, while another part, a rarity for Anderson, insisted giving her another chance, for true good could be in her. But at the moment, she wasn't his main concern.

"While I handle that damned thing, make sure you all plant the charges. I want that place raised to the pits of hell," Anderson demanded in a low voice, making Heinkel sneer as he pulled out another cigarette, provoking Anderson to roll his eyes and sigh in bitter annoyance.

"Amen to that," Heinkel muttered as he ignited his new cigarette.

"Attention priests of Iscariot!" Every head in the cabin turned to look at the speaker's where the lead pilot's voice came from, communicating to every ship in their air fleet.

"We have just entered the state of Utah. E.T.A 20 minutes."

Heinkel let out a hiss as he blew out more smoke while Anderson stood up and turned to face everyone in his ship.

"Alright priests of Judas Iscariot," he paused as a sinister smile took over his face, his dark green eyes narrowing dangerously, sensing the same wrath and fire raiding from every priest that sat before him, "Today, Soldiers of Iscariot, we form the legion of God's army to wipe clean this center of horror. Let no one leave that accursed place alive!

* * *

**Middleton, United States**

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need._

Zedd's Clarity spanken lyrics became clearer as he rounded the corner of the Kim's garage, leading to the wide back yard that also was home to a thick wood, giving the Possible family privacy when it was convenient.

The back yard coming into view, Ron saw his girlfriend up in one of the few trees, her legs wrapped around a branch as she hang down it with her hands behind her head as she crunched all the way up the branch, having her elbow touching the opposite knee in an insanely impressive abs workout.

Ron couldn't help but stare at his ripped, athletic, and extremely hot girlfriend. The Ron man knew that looks were overrated when judging someone, but he knew Kim always looked extremely hot, but he didn't think she'd look this pretty while working up a sweat, and judging from the glisten she had, it was quite the workout.

Maybe it was the fact she was only wearing a black sports bra and red U of M shorts? Her shirt was casually lying next to her Kimmunicator, which was plugged into her I-pod stereo.

With her shirt off, it exposed her shoulder, which was still wrapped in white medical tape. Though the wound was closed up (thanks to a favor from one of her mom's co-workers at the hospital) she still had to take it easy and make sure it stayed clean.

Or maybe it was her new hairstyle? The first thing she did when they returned home after their mission was get a haircut from her mom. The before and after was indeed a slight shocker, but Ron thought the new look was cute, fitting her perfectly. Her hair now perfectly and smoothly went down to her shoulders, instead of the mid back length it had before. Currently, it was pulled back into a ponytail**.**

As Ron approached his girlfriend, she opened her eyes while hanging upside down, taking a breath. Seeing Ron, she smiled, acknowledging his presence before she closed her eyes and resumed her workout. Ron couldn't help but feel impressed with Kim, but also a little more self-conscious.

"You go KP!" Ron cheered encouragingly as he put his hands in his pockets, secretly flexing his stomach, trying to feel his abs. He felt something, but it was probably nothing like Kim's.

"Hey Ron," she grunted as she continued with her workout, breathing heavily with every movement. She was really working hard, evident with her body covered in sweat.

Ron stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out Rufus in his palm and pointed over to Kim's water bottle, which was laying on top of her shirt. "Water, state buddy." Rufus saluted Ron with a smile and leaped off his hand and scampered over to the water bottle. Ron looked back at Kim who was still kept her pace; if anything she just grunted louder.

"Feel the burn KP! The burn is your friend!" Ron cheered, earning him an odd look from his girlfriend, even odder looking with her upside down.

Odd look, but affectionate none the less. Going up and down three more times, she finally let out a groan and she went limp upside down, opening her eyes to Ron. The little pink rodent was nice enough to bring her shirt as well as her water.

Kim flipped off the branch and landed graciously on her feet. Ron tossed her shirt to her and she proceeded to wipe her face with it. "The Bull Dog workout too easy for Kim Possible it looks like," Ron said as he raised the water bottle. Kim laughed into her shirt as she looked up at him and opened her mouth, accepting the cool, refreshing water that Ron delivered.

"They're actually quite the opposite," she said as Ron gave her the water bottle. She smiled cheekily to him as she took a long drink. "But no big."

"So add in some lasers, a man eating shark, and a spinning tops of doom...then will it be a challenge?" Ron joked as he received a playful slap from Kim.

"So over did it with the spinning tops of doom there. Come on!" she said as she took his leading him to the patio door.

Expecting Kim was more than likely going to go shower, and that she was more than likely parched from her workout, he started going over what to make her for breakfast.

"Oh come on that was one time!" Ron laughed back. "So KP want anything particular for breakfast?" he suddenly asked as they approached the sliding door that lead into their living room. Kim eyed him back with a sweet smile on her face.

"You don't have to make me anything. I was actually hoping I'd make you something," she said with a playful grin.

Kim. In a kitchen.

With food. Trying to turn that food into a meal.

Scary.

Ron managed to keep a straight face as the horrors of their culinary class together came back into mind, and that was only in a school.

"No Kim. I insist. I gotta get me some good ole recipes for the men of Dorm C, hallway 3!" he exclaimed, sticking out his chest. Kim rolled her eyes, obviously not willing to argue with him as she slide the door open and stepped in.

"LOOK OUT!" Two voices shouted out in unison. Almost in unity, Kim flipped to the right just as a large red, gold and white rocket flew out of the house, nearly striking a ghostly white Ron.

"Twibes!" Kim shouted as Jim and Tim Possible came running out on the patio and into the yard , chasing the flying and out of control rocket. She groaned as she ran a hand through her face in aggravation, or embarrassment. Maybe both.

Ron, who had recovered from nearly being run over by a homemade rocket, looked back into the house and was astonished that the house was, one, still intact. Two, not a mess in sight.

"Those boys are going to make Barkin go grey and turn old and wrinkly," he commented as he shook his head.

"Or make him an alcoholic," Kim said as she rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

_Beep beep bep bep._

Kim set the I-pod stereo on the coffee table and clicked her Kimmunicator on.

"Wade, got—"

"Hurry up and get your battle suit!" Wade's frantic voice came from the other end, making Ron, Rufus and Kim both stiffen up.

"Woah woah what's the rush?" Ron asked he began following Kim towards her bedroom, her pace quickening as she kicked off her shoes.

"We've got major trouble," he said as he franticly started typing on his key board.

"Who is it?" Kim asked as she climbed up the stairs into her room and going over to her closet, Ron taking a seat on her bed, a worried look on both him and Rufus.

"Global Justice! Dr. Director made the contact, but before I could patch you through, the signal was jammed. I haven't been able to reestablish a feed. She kept repeating that you had to get over to their HQ," Wade explained as Kim pulled out her white and blue, state of the art battle suit. Ron gulped at the sight of it. If she needed it, wouldn't that mean that he would need one too.

"Um...when am I getting my own battle suit?" Ron called out to Wade.

"Until I trust you won't topple the mall with it?" he retorted back. Ron flared up slightly. He knew this was for taking Kim's suit for his own gain, and Wade took quite offense to that. Before the two of them could start another argument, Kim shot him a warning glare.

"Did you manage to find out what the problem was?" Kim quickly asked as she grabbed her wrist Kimmunicator.

"I don't know, but it sounded like their headquarters are under attack!" Ron and Kim both looked at each other, clearly worried. Global Justice was supposed to be a secret. "I can't get satellite feed on the area, can't get into their networking system. I can't even make contact with the military!" Kim and Ron both a got a suspicious look on their faces. This smelt of so much bad road right now.

Before Kim could ask anything else, a loud hovering sound came above the house. Kim and Ron both rushed to her window to discover a GJ hover jet hovering right in the back yard.

"It's unmanned and I'll be taking you in. Fill you in with the details once you're on board," Wade said as the screen on the Kimmunciator went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story thus far! It is a blast to write! **

**Any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review! It helps me out and is greatly appreciated!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4! **

**Write on!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Kim Possible or Hellsing***

**Here is Chapter 4! Read and Enjoy.**

**Thank you for reading my story thus far.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Global Justice Headquarters, United States**

Dr. Betty Director cursed as she slammed her fists on the keyboard as Wade's visual feed was cut off, the screen reduced to nothing but white nose. She looked up, her non-patched eye glaring at the technician to her left, ordering him to try and reestablish a connection.

"Reestablish live feed! We need Possible! Hell, we need the whole damn army!" She cursed violently as she turned back to the security feed, watching the carnage unfold in her mountain.

Their mountain, their home, their fortress.

Was being ransacked, smashed, pulverized, steamrolled.

Destroyed.

No less than twenty minutes ago, she was sitting in her office down the hallway, going over some reports from her staff, sending emails to the U.N security council and preparing a report to give to her agents on the new alloys that were transported from Mars by James Possible's rocket.

Possible. That name had a nice ring to it, and it fit their family perfectly. His daughter Kim had so much potential, even for a freelancer. She couldn't wait to get Kim on GJ's payroll. She had already proven herself numerous times to have the potential to become one of GJ's greatest agents.

Then there was her partner, and now according to her sources, boyfriend.

Stoppable. That name would make any recruiting officer cringe, as well as the Security Council. Dr. Director, along with some of Global Justice's greatest minds thought otherwise, contemplating that he was the key to "Team Possible's" success. Even if he was a dimwitted, go by the seat of your pants kind of fellow.

They however, quickly dismissed that and vowed never again to waste their funds on something so pointless ever again. Chao theory would still remain just that; a theory.

While proof reading her report, the entire mountain shook, causing her coffee to spill on her navy blue uniform. Normally, she would have gone a destructive rant fifteen levels down to the engineers and ripping their assholes anew for whatever happened. But this explosion was more violent than the previous times.

Plus, the alarm began going off, the red strobe light glowing brighter with every howl of the siren. She had gotten up and headed to the door that lead out into the hallway, and was nearly ran over by one of the security personal. The expression on his pale, sweating face was enough to tell her that this was no experimental accident.

Her suspiciousness where only confirmed once they quickly returned to the security station on that same floor.

The hanger was engulfed in flames with the door blown inward, it's debris damaging and destroying the aircraft that was parked in the flat hanger. The dancing flames licked the fuel drums causing them to spill their contents in a fiery explosion, engulfing more of the hanger and the hanger personal.

And that was when she saw him.

A monstrous figure leaping through the fire and cutting away at two helpless technicians with a pair of blades. Following suit, where similarly dressed figures bearing assault rifles and duel wielding pistols, firing on her personal.

Whoever these guys were, they were some kind of religious terrorists.

And they were good.

Damn good. They cleared the hanger of all life in twenty-two seconds, and proceeded into the base itself.

Frustrated and angry were understatements for how Dr. Director felt that moment as she ordered her personal to make contact with Wade Load, the super genius behind Kim Possible. They were going to need all hands on deck for this.

Before she could get her message across though, the signal was cut off, leaving Dr. Director with two sore fists, and a scared technician. No time to get flustered, she had to contain these guys, and find out what they were after.

Their headquarters housed everything from Nuclear Weapons to Alien technology; they had to be after something. What, she had to find out, and contain it.

Fast.

"Get me a status report! I want to know where those sum are headed, now!" She barked at the few personal that were in the security office with her.

"Doors on the hanger level and beyond are locked and sealed ma'am," an American security guard spoke as he typed anxiously on his keyboard. Dr. Director narrowed her eye in satisfaction. They could be easily cornered and deprived of their oxygen.

"Agent Hector Smiff and some men are pinned down in the hallway leading to the hanger locker rooms."

"Captain Regan has encountered massive resistance-"

"The SAM system has been taken out!" Dr. Director snapped her head to one of the radios that sat on the security desk. Before a female security guard could pick it up, Dr. Director stepped past her and picked it up.

"This is Dr. Director, report!" She called back into the radio. She immediately was met with the sound of static gunfire, and heavy frantic breathing.

Not good. The SAM controls were six levels up from the Hanger.

"The system started going nuts, as if someone was pushing the buttons!"

Hackers!

Dr. Director hissed in frustration. So much for their firewall. "We've been working on repairs, but the bastards managed to get up here!" Dr. Director's veins began jacking blood throughout her body, as infuriation ran unchecked through it. She remained calm, her training taking over, logic taking over whence chaos reigns.

"Hold the line! Do whatever it takes to get the system back on line," She says as she heard a frantic "incoming" and a static explosion from the radio. Holding her breath, but staring intently into the radio, she waited, prepared that all her people in there were or will be killed. The room was in a horrible layout for internal defense if an enemy were able to breach their defenses.

But let's face it, an enemy was never meant to get this far within the base.

*Hack* *Sputter* "Yes ma'am! We'll give em hell!" The proud and determined voice stated for the last time as the radio cut out.

Unknowing to Dr. Director, that same security guard she spoke too dropped dead six seconds later, a hole blown through his right hemisphere.

Dr. Director rested her hands on the table, her mind piecing together everything that was told to her.

They had managed to hack into their system. It only took them, (she looked at her watch), five minutes to hack their network, and cutting their communications and god knows what else. The SAM control center was under attack right when it went off line, so they couldn't have run the schematics from their computers.

Eye narrowing dangerously, the realization hit her just as the mountain was hit with another eruption of shacks, making the radio and various other equipment shutter and fall to the smooth metal floor.

"WE HAVE A BREACH IN THE SOUTHERN WAREHOUSE!" A desperate famine scream came from another radio that was clipped to one of the security guards hips. His face turned paler and more horror stricken than Dr. Director, but her unease was speaking volumes; the warehouses were seven levels down, near the base of the mountain.

They knew exactly where and how to hit Global Justice.

An enemy rushing blindly into a fortress, castle, base, anything was a suicide mission no matter how well armed they were. Knowing the layout of your enemy's fortified position, now that was a dangerous foe.

"Enemies spotted coming in through the entry point," Muttered a thickly British security guard as he glared at the security monitor.

Dr. Director eyed the monitor too, the same looking soldiers dressed like priests coming through the hole, landing with such speed they should have been vaporized with the landing. Yet however, they landed unharmed only to pour led into her men and women who were franticly trying to escape.

She grabbed the radio, and was about to give an all call order, when the security feed suddenly shifted on a single figure as he calmly walked through the hall ways, bullets tearing through him like glass on paper. Her good eye widened in shock as the man continued to calmly walk forward, cutting an agent down who came to close.

"You seeing-"

"Yes!" She interrupted as she watched the towering priest. He had the guards backed up against a wall, horrified expressions clearly visible on their faces as they continued to fire, the bullet riddled priest continued to walk towards them, raising his blades in the air.

And then he lunged.

"Their getting slaughtered!" The security man shouted in dismay.

"Turn that off!" The female technician cried as she covered her eyes from the carnage. Dr. Director too, was horrified at what she saw. No living thing has ever taken that amount of punishment and managed to remain standing, much less move with such speed.

This, thing. This monster, took probably close to two hundred rounds from assault carbines and Glocks, and yet he still tore through her men like they were nothing.

But that hallway…

Her eye shot open in pure panic. If any of the men had seen it on her, they would have been truly scared, demoralized to see the fear that ran through her face. Dr. Director had always kept a cool, level head. But this, this was something to get her blood pressure going.

A lone wolf, walking deeper and deeper into the base, where nothing of great value was located, except one thing in particular.

Dr. Director wasted no time snatching the radio and turning it's frequency to all channels.

"All combat operatives, you are ordered to fall back to The Vault! I repeat, get to The Vault at all costs!" She clipped the radio to her belt as she throw on a bulletproof vest on.

"The Vault?" The American security guard asked as he tossed her a Glock. She looked up at him as she put a full magazine into the weapon, and cocked it back.

"You're paid to guard what we keep here, not know what we keep here." She said coolly while grabbing more clips of ammunition.

She had to get to The Vault before that blade welding man did. Whether these guys were here to capture it or destroy it, it couldn't leave The Vault.

"You, you and you," She said as she pointed to the security personal who all stood at attention upon having her finger pointed in their direction. "You're coming with me to The Vault. I cannot tell you what is in it, but I can tell you that it is imperative that The Vault stays closed," She ordered as she then turned her attention to the two technicians sitting at their stations, petrified looks on their faces.

_There are more civilian employees sworn to secrecy than there are agents here. _Dr. Director thought grimly as she tightened her belt, vest and the grip on her gun.

"You two lock the doors and stay here. Be our eyes in the sky until we get to the elevators. Once we do that," She paused as she pulled out a jump drive from her pocket and tossed it to one of the personal, who caught it midair. "Lock down the elevators," She pointed to the other technician.

She then stared down the other, female technician, who looked like she was about to be sick. "Go into my jump drive and find a file called Code Zeta. Open it and run the executable file in it. Then find somewhere safe to hide till everything dies down. Understood?" She prompted.

Both of the frightened technicians nodded their heads, doing their best to keep it together and not break down. They had a job to do, they all did.

"Alright," She said as she gestured to the three security guards, who were now locked and loaded. "Let's go," She ordered stiffly as they opened the door and began running down the hallway towards the elevator, the sound of gunfire and screams echoing throughout the corridors.

Dr. Director heard none of it, her mind was too warped around that monstrous thing that looked like a priest, and The Vault.

_If he gets into The Vault….._

For the first time in her life, Dr. Director was at a loss for words. She couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen if The Vault where opened.

She couldn't picture it, nor did she want too.

* * *

**Over Utah (Global Justice Airspace) United States**

Kim glanced at her wrist Kimmunicator as Wade's grim face reappeared on screen, joystick in hand as he controlled the GJ hover jet that she and Ron and Rufus now sat in. It had been a silent ride.

Wade had managed to recover a ten second shot from the initial point of contact, which turned out to be GJ's hanger bay in the base of the mountain. When they had taken to the sky, Wade replayed this while he filled them in, which wasn't much. Sense his hardware and GJ's were interconnected, he was able to hack into their security network while Dr. Director was communicating with him.

What they saw made all the color leave Kim's face; Ron's somehow managed to get paler and Rufus hid in Ron's pocket.

The same priest they encountered two days ago.

The same priest that had tried so hard to kill her, like a serial killer picking and hunting the perfect victim. Only this time, they had a name for this psycho.

"His name is Father Alexander Anderson," Wade said while staring intently into a monitor that gave him a visual of the cockpit. Kim groaned as she rested her blue and white covered hand over her eyes, shaking her head.

"So he is a priest!" Ron exclaimed, shrugging slightly as he faced the communicator. Kim eyed her boyfriend while facing her wrist. He seemed to have not forgotten just how psychotic this _priest _is.

"Officially, he is a Catholic priest with the Vatican, running an orphanage outside Vatican city." Wade stated.

_Wow, that's low. _She thought as she lowered her hand from her face. It felt beyond wrong saying this about a man that declared himself a man of god.

Ron nodded his head, but glanced at Rufus who gave an odd "huh" as he tilted his head.

"But unofficially, he is some psychotic freakish mad man bent on?" She said as she prompted Wade for more information. She was surprised when Wade shook his head, looking back up to her.

"Sorry Kim, other than that, I've got nothing on the guy. Only a hunch though," He added as he turned back to his other monitor.

If Wade had anything on his mind it was best worth sharing, even if it was a "hunch."

"Let's hear it Wade." She insisted.

"Well, let's just say that-"His voice was interrupted by a sharp beeping noise coming from the cockpit, making Kim and Ron nervously look up towards the cockpit, only to be thrown off their seats as the Hover Jet veered sharply to the left.

"Radar lock!" Wade's voice screamed as the Hover Jet began jerking left and right, up and down throwing Kim and Ron around the back.

"That doesn't sound good! Why doesn't that sound good?" Ron shouted as he gripped onto a seat belt.

"Ya think!" Kim retorted back as she slammed against the door leading towards the cockpit. She suddenly felt the ship bend down, allowing her to slide to the floor.

"Kim, Ron! You've got to get out of their!" Wade shouted as he continued to jerk his joystick around, trying to keep an unknown pressure from reaching their ship.

Heeding Wade's advice, Kim pushed herself off the door sending her flying through the ship and grabbing onto her and Ron's tumbling jet packs. Soaring to Ron he reached out and grabbed onto her hand, nearly pulling his grip off and sending them to the back of the ship.

In one swift motion, she slipped her jet pack on and managed to slip Ron's on. She then jumped forward and grabbed the emergency hatch and turned back to eye Ron, who now froze as he saw what his girlfriend was holding onto.

"Kiiimawwwwww!" Ron couldn't finish for she opened the door and the gust of wind pulled Ron and herself out of the plane, over the mountainous desert region of Utah.

The wind smashed into her face, sending her ponytailed hair flying back and forth as she activated her jet back and began soring to catch up with Ron.

She saw her boyfriend free falling still, and began to slightly get worried for he hadn't gotten his jet pack started yet. Seeing him all of a sudden light it up and flying around in un-coordinated loops, her immediate worries all drained away with a sigh.

*BOOM!*

Once again, spoke too soon.

She looked to her right over her shoulder and gasped as she saw a ball of fire engulf what once was the GJ hover jet that they were in. Despite that shortcoming and brush with death, her nerves had subsided.

She flew next to Ron, who was letting out surprised yelps and shouts as he continued to gain familiarity with the Jet pack. She could do this, this was just another mission.

She could do anything.

"Wahhhh! Woaahhhhh!" Ron shouted as he involuntarily sent himself in a barrel roll. Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Any other time, she would have openly laughed, but the drama was just too real now.

"Kim! You alive! Say something!" She heard Wade's voice from the kimmunicator on her wrist through the blaring jet

"Still kicken Wade!" She called back as she leveled out with Ron, and began taking in their surroundings.

"Thank god!" The boy genius exclaimed, his voice sounding a lot more relieved. Kim was too, grateful that Wade played all those video games allowing him to avoid the missile before it struck the ship.

"GJ's Headquarters is a couple of miles to your west. I'm picking up a lot of activity in that area," Wade's voice rang in her ear. Kim looked in the direction indicated, and narrowed her eyes as she and Ron flew through a cloud, GJ's mountain came into view.

Like buzzards flying over a freshly killed animal, black aircraft were hovering overhead the peak of the mountain. One of them, from the look and sound of it was firing into the side of the mountain, it's explosions spitting dust up in the air as the shells rattled the mountain side.

"Over the top much?" She muttered to herself as she accelerated the rockets. Whoever these guys were, they were serious. Then again, so were all the other crazies she dealt with in the past.

No big.

There was a large continual puff of smoke coming out of a massive hole in the mountain, more than likely the door to the hanger. As Kim and Ron flew closer, she saw a trail of black smoke trailing around from behind the mountain.

"Wade, any luck on getting in touch with Dr. Director?" She yelled at her wrist. She was met with static, and what sounded like Wade's un-clear voice in the background. Kim growled as she refocused her attention at the ever-closing mountain, the roaring of the cannon blasts mixed with the engines ringing in her ears.

"Shouldn't we land first?" Ron yelled at her as he followed Kim on her descent. She shook her head, not taking her eyes off the flaming entrance. Her mind contorted around what she was expecting to find inside. Past experience from rescue missions have told her that things could be ugly.

If only she knew.

"What!? Kim!?" Ron shouted back as Kim dove even lower, the thick arid smoke becoming thicker as they flew closer to the gaping hole in the mountain. Taking a deep breath, Ron followed suit. "Hold on Rufus!"

Blowing through the smoke, Kim immediately found the solid, metal ground of the hanger. Moving her hands down to remove the straps of her Jet pack, she nearly failed to notice a man standing before her, his arms raised with two metal objects in them.

Kim's eyes widened in shock as she saw the muzzle flash, heard the explosions from the handguns ripping through her ringing ears. Her finger's quickly pressed the release on her harness, sending her plowing her shoulder into the man.

Watching the man fall to the floor, Kim noticed a glimmer of light streaming down his chest. As she examined it, she recoiled in a surprised shock as she recognized the necklace, and what it stood for**.**

A sterling silver cross.

The exact one Alexander Anderson wore.

Only, this wasn't Anderson. The man who lay unconscious on the floor had a thick blonde beard. Other than that, he wore the exact same outfit Anderson wore. It didn't take much more for Kim to realize what this all meant.

"KP!" She turned as she heard Ron's shout and gasped as more figures began emerging form the thick black smoke, glasses and crosses glistening in the light while firing various weapons in their direction.

Ron had managed to get his jet pack off and was huddled behind a few barrels, which were leaking a strong smelling liquid-

"Ron, MOVE!" Kim screamed franticly as she leaped over to her boyfriend, moments before a bullet ignited the barrel and rocked the hanger with another violent explosion.

* * *

*BOOM* *BOOM*

Heinkle Wolfe fired his two pistols down the hallway striking his target twice in the back as he fled down the rocky corridor. The lifeless body fell in a thud, revealing two dark blue cladded security personal, their own weapons screaming to life.

Heinkle calmly continued to walk, a hard smile on his face as sterling silver bullets whizzed past him, mowing down the two security personal.

"Prepare to breach!" Another German priest called as seven men ran past Heinkle, running up to the closed metal door that the two men were defending.

So far, everything was going according to plan. The base's security systems were down, their tube systems were destroyed and the reinforcement count might as well have been GJ's body count. They had this place locked down, inside and out.

Now to clean up the garbage, the filth that denounced God at any chance they got, and who opted to play God themselves.

As the seven priests prepared outside the metal door, Heinkle turned his attention to the left as a quick closing sound entered his sharp ears. The door to his left suddenly closed.

Too quickly to be a draft.

Snickering at GJ's stupidity he walked up to the door, his arms locked upright at 90 degrees, his fingers slowly wrapping around the grip, his trigger finger barley grazing the trigger.

He hadn't missed a shot yet, and wasn't planning on it.

He bashed open the door with a deep grunt and immediately summersaulting behind a desk that was to his right as bullets flew past him, tearing holes through his Cossack.

He counted four people, three of which were armed. All with Glocks, standard weapon it appeared for the GJ filth.

How very disappointing, for they would not stand against this beauty of a weapon. He sneered as he raised his weapons up to his face, kissing the engraved cross on the side of his weapons.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped up on the desk firing.

His aim remained true and pure; a female security guard dropped to the floor with blood pouring out of her head while the unarmed scientist fell clutching a fist sized hole in his chest.

"BASTARD!" A young looking bald security man yelled as he jumped out from behind a desk with uncontrollable rage stitched into his face as he wildly fired his weapon.

Still hunched over on the desk, Heinkle thrust himself up and to the left, flipping in the air as he pulled the triggers on his blessed weapons. The first bullet tore through the man's left shoulder, the rage in his face lingering as if it felt like he just received a scratch.

The other five bullets turned his face ghastly white as his eyes rolled behind his head, sliding face first to the floor.

*CLICK* *CLICK*

Landing on the opposite desk, Heinkle quickly dropped the empty clips from his weapons, giving his enemy the confidence he had been needing.

"Gotcha!" the thick Scottish sounding man cried as he fired his weapon. Heinkle dove to the ground, leaping and bounded side to side over the desks, through the air with jaw dropping agility.

While he could remain perfectly calm in the dirtiest of gunfights, Heinkle felt his adrenalin step up his excitement as he flipped his safety one extra latch over, releasing a 12-inch long blade from the second barrel of his pistols.

God, how he loved these things.

Using his momentum, he lunged forward into a summersault as two bullets raced past him. As he rolled onto his back he caught sight of the shocked face of the Scottish security guard, the clip of his smoken Glock leaving the grip of the pistol.

Grinning devilishly, glasses glaring in the light Heinkle forced himself up on his heels and jumped up swinging his bladed pistols at the man.

They tore through him cleanly and before his empty Glock clip could hit the ground the Scot splashed to the ground.

Silence.

The rattling of gunfire.

The screams of battle.

The moment after making a clean kill.

Heinkle relished it.

Glancing down, he kicked his boots clean of blood and observed the room. Judging from the bullet holes, they had fire over thirty shots.

He only fired seven.

And used his blades.

"You guys were defiantly amateurs," He muttered as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his teeth.

Heinkle calmly walked towards the exit leading into the hallway as he swung his blades clean and retracted them. Cleaning out his gun was a pain. Cleaning it out with hardened blood in it was a nightmare.

"Wolfe! Vat are our orders?" Heinkle turned to be met with only six of his fellow priests, their battle eager faces hungrily eyeing his. He looked past them as he loaded fresh clips of ammo in his pistols.

Among the dead, he saw the grey and now red stained Cossack of a proud member of Iscariot who has gone on ahead.

Before he could give them a response, a lit lighter flashed up in his face. He smiled sleekly as he tilted the tip of his cancer stick to the flame, igniting the tip and releasing a puff of smoke as he calmly inhaled.

"This floor is clear. Shall we move on to Alexander?" The priest asked as he flipped his lighter closed and put it back in his pocket. Heinkle shook his head as he turned his back to them and began walking back down the hallway to the stairs.

"No. We keep moving up to the spire. The charges must be planted before the Yanks get wind of what is happening." He stated, his cool head coming back he stepped over a bullet-riddled body. He heard the gasp of surprise coming from one of the priests, earning him a cock eyed glance**.**

"But sir! Is Anderson truly capable of taking on that, that _lucru al naibii_," The priest hissed in his native tongue, venom dripping with each word.

The other priests gaped at him in shock, as if he had walked up to an archbishop during service and slapped him across the face.

Heinkle however, turned his back to him, doubled over and threw his head back laughing hysterically.

"You! You must be new here!" he laughed as he stopped and turned to face the priest, who had slightly recoiled, clearly regretting his choice of words.

"Father Alexander Anderson," Heinkle paused, taking in a deep breath of smoke and blowing it out, making the priests cough into their fists. "Is the devil's worst nightmare."

* * *

Special Agent Will Du panted has he came out of his fighting stance, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as he quickly observed his fallen comrades, as well of those of the attacking force.

The narrow hallways made defending a problem to begin with; the closer walls making maneuvering and dodging the hail of bullets much more difficult. Making it worse, combat was still not his forte.

Gathering intelligence was one thing, fighting a bloodthirsty and merciless enemy was another. An enemy, who had remained hidden until now.

An enemy that had managed to gather enough intelligence on Global Justice to launch a surprise attack and successful knock out their communications.

Will did not consider himself a coward, he considered himself a realist who took the facts into consideration without wasting time on false hope.

They could not win this fight.

And they couldn't escape either.

He reeled in his wrist tazer and took off down the hallway, running silently yet nimbly.

Will often wondered what running to one's death felt like. He had heard it felt different to everyone, like the taste of calamari.

To him, it was numbness. He didn't think, didn't ponder, did second guess himself and didn't ask the 'what ifs.'

He couldn't think of a better way to go out than in one final last stand with Dr. Betty Director. If all else failed, he had the self-destruct timer. Enough fire power (combined with the fifteen nuclear warheads) to level the entire mountain, obliterating anything these terrorists could potential get their hands on.

Leaping down the staircase, he cursed the fact that the elevators shut offline _before _he got to The Vault.

A bone chilling shudder ran unwillingly through his body at the thought of The Vault being opened. Granted, he didn't know what exactly was in there, but all he did know was that if it ever got out it would make Chernobyl look like a failed science experiment.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, he burst open the door and huffed in surprise as a humanoid outline stood ridged in front of him.

He swiftly brought his flattened fist near his right ear and jabbed it level to the tall individual's throat.

"Wait! Stop!" The man cried out as he blocked Will's nearly fatal attack. Will redrew his arm promptly but remained poised to strike, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the lower levels without letting his guard down.

Standing before him was a tall, muscular African American man with a beard starting at his sideburns and going down to his chin. Will let out a soft exhale as his eyes revealed the figure's identity.

Dash DaMont, a new addition to the ranks of Global Justice stood before him, clutching his hand over his left arm, concealing a wound that Will Du's sharp eyes still managed to notice.

"Mother of pearl man!" Dash cried in a low voice as he stepped to the side, allowing Will to walk through and into the hallway. To his left was a large glass wall (which was riddled with bullet holes) that lead to a conference room. The rest of the hallway was metal twisted into the rock of the mountain. Will glanced into the conference room, narrowing his eyes in sorrow, hatred and disgust at what he saw.

"You missed the party." Will snapped his head back to Dash as they walked past the conference room, the light flickering on and off like a strobe light.

"I've engaged a number of hostiles in between level seventeen and here," Will said impassively as he strained his ears for the faintest noise.

Dash suddenly let out a grunt and slumped against the rocky wall, forcing Will to stop and check back. Blood was running down Dash's arm and left side, dripping on the floor. He looked back to Dash's face and confirmed that his face was indeed getting paler.

"You're losing blood at staggering rater," Will stated as he looked back down the hallway. He couldn't let this man, this green recruit slow him down, but they did need all hands on deck.

Grunting with effort, Dash pushed himself off the wall panting as he pressed his left arm harder on his side.

"I've had worse," he panted as he walked up to Will, who took a few steps back. Sweat dotted Dash's face as he pulled out a Glock from his holster and extended it out to Will, who started at it and glared back at Dash.

"I don't use firearms."

"Today you do," Dash replied as he pushed the weapon in Will's hands, who unwillingly took it with a scowl on his face. "You're gonna need it at this Vault," he gesturedto his side with a stiffened grunt. "Some of these guys take a lot of bullets to be put down," He chuckled to himself, his eyes replaying the battle that happened in this hallway.

Will felt himself beginning to die of disgruntled shame**.** Of course this armature was dying of blood lose; he couldn't shoot to save his life. Will did not consider himself the greatest marksman GJ had, but his aim wasn't as sloppy as one would think.

Another reason why he never put his life into firearms; they were not as reliable as one's fists. But taking the circumstances into consideration, this was a personal dilemma that would have to be put beside Will for the time being.

With much reluctance, Will grasped the Glock in his hand, feeling Dash's warmth still stitched into the handle of the weapon.

"Now then, got anything to patch this gash up?" Dash chuckled as he drew out another Glock. Will nodded his head and turned to look in the utility pouch that was on his right hip.

"Garggh!" The sound of tearing flesh and Dash's gargled cry of pain snapped Will's head upright as he dove back, his face hard as steel with a hint of surprise and…fear.

Before him, Dash was lifted a few feet of the ground, two blades sticking out of his chest. His face was written in unimaginable pain as his eyes rolled back behind his head.

Taking a few more swift back steps, Will heard a hissing laugh radiate from behind Dash as the rookie agent was kicked from the blades, his limp body landing on the ground in a wet, sickening thud.

Will had accepted the fact that Dash was going to die, just not right now. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the culprit of Dash's death, glasses cross and blood stained blades glistening in the dim light.

_How did I not notice him?_ Will's mind raised as he instinctively rose his Glock up, right hand gripping the trigger, left hand cupping his right hand. Training taking over the attacker's body, he put the glistening glasses in his sights and pulled the trigger.

The bullet exploded from the Glock.

The casing flew out of the chamber simultaneously as the bullet streamed to the target. Will watched, satisfaction constructing itself as the bullet flew into the priest's head in a vile crash.

The priest flew back and tumbled over in a cry of pain, his blades cluttering to the ground. The body stiffened for a few seconds, and then went limp.

Will stood ridged, weapon still drawn and finger flirting with the trigger, expecting more of these priest cladded terrorist to start swarming out into the hallway.

None came.

He slightly lowered his weapon, his eyes resting on the still form of Dash. He couldn't help but feel a tang of pity for the new recruit. But he had to let it go. Death was a natural, and ugly part of this line of work. Will's eyes narrowed dangerously as he observed the dead priest.

"What a waste," he muttered as he turned to leave, but something forced him to stop.

_Movement. _His trained eyes and mind both yelled at him, forcing his body to recoil back down the hallway.

Suddenly, as if watching a horror movie, the body of the priest he shot rose swiftly, sitting upright from the ground and baring his teeth in a nasty snarl, glasses glaring in the dim light.

_What!? I…..I shot him! I saw that bullet hit him in the head!_ Will's logical mind was screaming at him, telling him that he was just seeing things.

His ears began yelling at him too, telling him he was hearing things as he heard dark chuckle escape the lips from that man.

This wasn't right! He must have missed.

_Damn!_ Will rose his Glock up frustrated. This is exactly why he never trusted his life to firearms.

Letting out a dark, teeth clenched roar the priest in question flew forward and began sprinting towards Will with his blades glistening in the light as they crossed over his body.

The distance between them growing less, Will opted to ignore his hatred for these unreliable, yet lethal weapons. He pulled the trigger, summoning the brass to blow away his enemy. He saw the left shoulder of the priest's road shatter, fabric and blood spouting in the air.

The priest continued to sprint forward, not flinching at the gunshot wound.

Will quickly pulled the trigger again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

He continued, his expression growing desperate as he saw the bullets tear into the grimacing priest as he charge him like a rhino straight from the pits of hell.

_I swear I hit him!_ Will yelled in his mind as he jumped to the side, missing the two roaring blades as they cut through the air.

Missing him by a longshot and leaving himself dangerously exposed, Will fired the weapon directly in the priest's head. He witnessed the bullet enter and the blood shatter out like fragments of glass.

To his amazement and horror, the priest turned sharply in his direction and brought his left blade screaming down over him, completely unfazed by the bullet lodged in his skull.

Slightly lowering his legs, Will jumped a few feet back, still desperately firing his weapon.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*Click*

Will snapped his eyes to his weapon, which now sat empty, naked without a fresh clip of ammo resting in it. He frantically began digging in his back pocket for any ammo.

"Crap!" he shouted, as he realized that he did not have any ammo. It was all on Dash! He looked up to see the priest facing him, his arms extended, as he stood ridged down the hallway.

Suddenly, a row of blades flew out of his sleeves and wrapped around his fingers, forming little claws.

"AAAAMMMMMEEENNN!" His thick Irish screamed as he threw his arms forward, releasing the small blades souring through the air. Will narrowed his eyes, ready to dodge these attacks as the Glock cluttered to the ground.

_No more firearms._ He was going to end this quickly and cleanly. A swift jab to the throat would take care of this priest.

Just to get past these.

Will let out a confident hiss as the blades tore through the air and flew towards him, his trained eyes watching them fly closer, his body quickly calculating the height and angles he would have to dodge to avoid death.

Suddenly the blades all exploded into smaller knifes, hundreds of them!

All Will could do was let out a frustrated cry as they sliced and tore through his body.

Hot, searing pain.

Quickly replaced by numbness.

Numbness replaced by darkness.

He was dead before his body hit the ground.

* * *

A low humming, hissing noise was the first thing to break through Ron's deaf and ringing ears. He gripped his fists and felt a soft fabric between his fingerless gloves. His mind quickly awoke, replying events that felt like lifetimes ago, but which were only mere seconds.

The explosion!

Kim!

He shot his eyes open and was met with Kim's hard face above him, her eyes closed and her hand pressed on the belt of her battle suit. Her outline was a dimly lit with a blue glow, as well as his and Rufus's.

Ron would have slapped himself in the head for forgetting about Kim's wicked shield vortex that her battle suit could create, but his hand was under her thighs. He was laying on his back while Kim was sitting on top of him, more or less straddling him.

Any other time, and he would have been all for this. But now he was grateful, and worried.

"Kim!" He called to her, shaking his left leg, bumping her back to attention as she opened her eyes slightly. Seeing Ron awake must have snapped her to attention for she instantly jumped up, and slowly deactivated the force shield after she looked around the wrecked hanger.

The smooth, rectangular hanger was now littered with debris, fire cracking and thick black smoke puffing out of various gas fires. The few aircraft that were in here were destroyed, engulfed in flames.

"You alright?" Kim asked her boyfriend, her eyes still darting everywhere checking out for the gunman.

"Ringing ears, aching back, sore legs, *COUGH* *COUGH* black shriveled lungs?" He rasped as he looked down at Rufus, who was coughing too but looked none worse for the wear. "Doin great!" he said with a cheeky grin as he rested his hands on his hips. Kim's eyes locked on him and she grinned slightly.

Her face quickly locked into mission mode. "We need to find Dr. Director!" She suddenly said as she picked Ron up and began running out of the hanger to the nearest door.

As they ran, Ron caught a glimpse of a sight that he brought the events two nights ago back into his mind; four bullet riddled bodies, laying in ways that were far from normal.

"This is freakishly bad," Kim hissed as she tried activating her wrist Kimmunicator, white noise still roaring through it. She groaned in annoyance as they reached a closed door.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. He was just as shocked as Kim was upon seeing who the attackers where, for they looked just like Anderson. Too much like Anderson.

"I know KP," Ron stated as he slowly pulled the door open, pocking his head out into the hallway, checking to see if the coast was clear. "That Anderson priest guy. He cloned himself!"

Kim cocked an eyebrow as she gave him a 'Really?' look.

"Ron, sweetie. The guy I ran into had a thick beard." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she summersaulted into the hallway, checking both passages. They were clear except for the occasional body or two. The limp and ruined bodies tugged at Ron's innards, tightening his chest and making it hard to breath.

Despite this, he managed to glance at Kim with a blank look, his mind trying to wrap itself around what Kim had informed him**.**

"So the clone let his beard go. I bet bathrooms are a real hassle for a clone, not knowing whose tooth brush is whose-"

"Ron!" Ron snapped his head at Kim. She had her annoyed look on her face, though her eyes showed with compassion. He let out a shaky breath as he felt the color slightly returning to his face. Kim had a knack for doing that, helping him feel better when he was down.

"Focus!" She said as they began running down the hallway, hoping to find someone, anyone from Global Justice.

"I am! Note serious—"

Suddenly one of the doors lining the hallway opened and two towering priests came walking out, assault rifles in their hands with smoke coming out the barrels.

When seeing two scary intimidating men with weapons, any normal person would have stopped and either frozen in place, or turn tailed and ran in the opposite direction.

Not Kim.

She immediately flipped onto her hands and pushed herself off, sending herself into a flying kick that knocked the dark haired priest's weapon to the side as he pulled the trigger in surprise, showering the rock wall with bullets.

"Argh!" the dark haired priest's tall, red headed partner with a long beard sneered as he aimed his weapon at Kim, trying to line up a clear shot while she fought with the other man.

Completely ignoring Ron, who vowed to no longer sit on the sidelines and let Kim get hurt because of him.

He ran towards the man giving off a badical battle cry as he jumped in the air, preforming one of Monkey Kung Fu's flying kicks. As Ron bellowed through the air, the red head suddenly turned his weapon on Ron, who turned ghostly white as he saw the barrel staring down his face.

Sensing her boyfriend was in danger, Kim extended her left leg sharply out, kicking the barrel of the rifle as the homicide priest pulled the trigger, sending a shower of bullets into the tall ceiling.

Having a window of opportunity, Ron landed next to the red head priest and gripped the barrel of the rifle. Letting out a deep grunt he pushed the butt of the riffle in Red's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

The priest gasped for breath as he doubled over wrapping his arms around his chest. To finish the deal, Ron stuck his foot out and sharply moved it to the right, kicking the wheezing priest's feet out from underneath him and sent him crashing to the floor. His head smashed into the butt of his rifle, knocking him out cold.

Kim and the other priest were locked in a pushing match between the rifle. Kim, distinguishing the amount of effort the priest was putting form, smirked as she eased up on the tension. The priest continued to push forward and that was all Kim needed. She grabbed onto the rifle and pulled him towards her while sending her right elbow crashing into his cheek.

Spit and teeth flew out upon contact, throwing him to the left. Kim quickly jumped in the air and swung her left leg out, catching him across the face in a blow that knocked him to the ground cold.

"Clones huh?" She prompted with a huff as she gestured to the two distinctly different faces of the priests they just took down.

Ron followed her finger at the two unconscious priests, his face succumbing to its trademark, goofy grin as he slapped his hand on top of his head. "It seemed like a reasonable explanation."

Kim eyes burned into the two men. Ron's expression fell slowly as he followed Kim's gaze. These men were defiantly different in appearance, not to mention accents.

Ron swayed slightly back and forth as his mind exploded with the thought of a group of psychotic priests running around. First Anderson, now this? He stopped, eyes widening from his own thought. Just who were they dealing with here?

"Is anyone out there!"

Kim and Ron turned their heads to the source of the static riddled voice. Laying against the wall, burette slumped over his face lay a slain security guard. Laying limply on his left hand was a radio.

Ron cringed at the grotesque sight, and let out a groan as Kim bolted past him and knelt down next to the body. Face getting paler by the minute, she quickly grabbed the radio and stepped back next to Ron.

"Respond!" Came the voice again, sounding more familiar closer. Kim's eyes lit up as she pushed her hand on the talk button just as Rufus began squeaking franticly, tugging on Ron's sleeve. He glanced down at his friend and following his pointed paw. He gasped upon seeing another door whoosh open, rapid footsteps coming forth from the hallway.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed hold of Kim and lunged through a door the two men originally came out of. As they landed in, Rufus closed the door quickly.

The room was a small, rectangular office, with two desks against the wall, and a large monitor on the screen. Papers littered the floor, the occupants obviously were in a hurry to get out.

They crawled away from the door as a shadow of one of the men rose through the window light. Out of sight, they rose up against the wall, Ron pressing against it as if molding into it while Kim edged closer to the door, prepared to take an attacker if they entered.

They held their breath as they heard an angry outburst from one of the men, clearly not happy at the sight of two of their men knocked unconscious. Kim turned the volume of the radio off as she rested it behind her back in her left hand. Rufus was imitating Ron, who felt more scared than he looked.

Another angry outburst, and then the sound of heavy footprints running back down the hallway.

Kim slowly eased herself near the door window, and let out a sigh of relief that allowed a purple Ron to finally breath. Kim quickly turned the volume up on the radio loud enough for them to hear and pressed the talk button.

"Dr. Director, what's the sitch?" She asked, clicking the talk button off.

Silence.

Kim glanced back at Ron, who was watching the radio as if it were a bomb.

"Boy," came a chuckle that belonged to Dr. Director. "I've never been so happy to hear that voice of yours Possible." Kim held her hard face as she pushed the talk button in response.

"Good to hear yours too," She paused as she gulped. "How, how are things looken?

"I think you can answer that one for yourself." Kim closed her eyes as Ron took a sharp inhale.

"We need you and Stoppable to get down here ASAP," Dr. Director ordered, her voice staying even. "We are on the 31st level. Take the elevator."

Kim motioned to Ron to open the door while she moved further into the room.

"Shouldn't we try to get help?" Kim asked raising her eyebrow. Ron, who was poking his head out in the empty hallway looked back in with his mouth slightly agape.

"No. Communications are down and out," Director sighed through the radio. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, these guys are damn good at what their doin. They hit us hard before we even knew what is happening. How they found us, I don't know. What they want on the other hand, I do know. I'm currently guarding it and I need you two down here yesterday."

Kim looked back at Ron, her expression hard yet it couldn't mask out a hint of worry. Something was defiantly on her mind, and Ron had a hunch what, or who it was.

"We're coming." She said as she clipped the radio to her battle suit belt as Ron gave her a thumb up.

He and Kim cautiously exited the room and began running cautiously through the hallway, searching for this elevator that they needed to take. His nerves were starting to get the better of him, crawling throughout him, like a butterfly struggling to break free from a cocoon.

"You think that priest is down there?" he asked, more or less himself. Kim glanced back at this, but quickly looked forward, eyes unweaving as she saw the distinct doors of the elevator appear around the corner.

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. One thing that her missions have taught her is to not assume anything until it was evident. As much as she wanted to assure Ron, and herself that he wasn't, she couldn't. Part of her knew that he was.

Ron pushed the call button and anxiously awaited the elevator to come. Kim looked at the call button and back to Ron, and then the door.

The button failed to light up, and she couldn't hear the cables moving. To make it worse, she did not like the idea of waiting for an elevator in a hallway in a base that was crawling with homicidal priests.

Gripping her fingers between the ledge, she pried them apart (with the added boost from her suit) nonetheless the badass feeling couldn't be helped as Kim smirked at her boyfriend, who stood with his jaw gaping open.

It quickly turned into a realization as his eyes came to the elevator, or, lack thereof, the cables dangling loosely from the ceiling.

"Ohhhhhhh. That explains so much," he muttered as Kim fired a strong grabbling hook from her left wrist against the opposite wall. Ron wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, taking in her stunning figure in the full body battlesuit as he raised his grabbling gun up to the ceiling and fired it too.

Exchange a nervous, warm smile with each other, Kim abruptly broke the silence by stepping over the ledge, dragging Ron down with her to Dr. Director.

* * *

The eerie, tense atmosphere was shattered the moment Possible's voice rang through the radio. Who would have thought that the voice of an eighteen-year-old girl would inspire so much hope in four adults, one who was in charge of a top secret organization, the other three veterans of various battles.

As catchy as it sounded, Dr. Director understood where the girl got her confidence. _Anything is possible for a Possible._

She certainly hoped so.

Dr. Director opened her eye as she turned off the radio, falling upon the three other security guards that remained by her side. In front of them was the thirty-foot long hallway, ten feet wide. It rounded sharply to the left at the end, which lead to the elevator as well as the emergency stairway.

Behind them, stood the state-of-the-art, osmium made five-foot thick vault door. Thick enough to withstand a tank round, this baby would not be easily broken into.

This did little to comfort Dr. Director, for what she has seen in the past years is that any safe is crackable, no matter how thick or 'secure' it was.

What was needed was a solid defense force.

And that did not comfort Dr. Director at all. Even with Kim and Ron on their way, that left them with seven people against an unknown amount of enemies.

And that apparently bulletproof priest.

She was grateful that Kim responded when she did, for she managed to raise the moral of the security guards enough to keep them from snapping.

But that too, wasn't going to last.

And she knew it.

Securing her radio to her belt, she reestablished her stance and trained her Glock sights down the hallway. In front of her was the British accent riddled security guard. Behind him and slightly in front of Dr. Director was the bald American and the black haired female guard, weapons all drawn and waiting.

For something, anything.

Before she had signed off, she had warned her agents and any personal that were coming to not jump around the corner, less they wished to be shot by their own men.

Now, it seemed unlikely anyone else would be showing up. She had heard reports that the emergency exits, as well as their tube system were destroyed and locked down by the enemy.

No one was leaving this base without a fight.

The man in the front suddenly stiffened and trained his eye through the dot sight on his assault carbine. "I hear someone!" he hissed, making the other two stiffen up as well.

Dr. Director remained calm, relaxed but nonetheless strained her ears down the hallway. This wouldn't have been the first time he'd have misheard something and nearly gave the shaking man to her left a heart attack.

This time, it was a slow, dripping noise. Like the buildup of exhaust from an old pipe, dripping water onto the sleek floor.

And then footsteps.

Dr. Director narrowed her eye, waiting for whoever was there to approach around the corner. As silently as she could, she let out a nervous breath.

None of them heard her, for their attention was drawn on the tall figure who slowly rounded the corner, turning to face them.

The female security guard to Dr. Director's right let out a gasp as she, along with the rest of them recognized the towering priest. His blades, glasses and cross glared in the light as he continued to slowly walk towards them.

"That's far enough!" The security guard in front of Dr. Director snarled, his attempt to hide his fear failing.

The priest suddenly stopped. Dr. Director raised her eyebrow as she saw the man draw his lips back in a primal sneer as a laugh escaped his mouth, echoing throughout the hallway. It carried with it a hint of evil, something vile and unjust.

One of a killer with no remorse, no emotion.

"And so, we meet at last!" He proclaimed in a thick Irish voice. "Dr. Betty Director. Leader of Global Justice, and the one who burdens hundreds of men and women to commit sins that burden yet millions more."

Director flashed her eye upon hearing him direct her by her full name, her rage coming out of her so calmly it would have been less terrifying if she had been screaming.

"Congratulations. You've found us," She took a step forward, which was mimicked by her three security guards. She eyed her opponent, searching for something that was clearly absent from what she saw before.

"Took us long enough, but evil give's off such a distinct, vile stench that cannot be erased." The priest leered at them, his face untethering.

"Evil? Who are you to judge such a category? Catholic priests don't kill for the sake of killing." Her voice was as sharp as the blades he carried. This however, earned her a soft chuckle from the man.

"Aye but we don't. We kill to send monsters and heathens like you back where you belong. We kill to preserve this land in God's image." He extended his arms across, gesturing to the entire hallway. "To ride the world of filth that harbor the vile, evil that resides in men and in this world, only to use it for your own purposes."

"We help people!" The female guard yelled bitterly at the priest, who sprouted an amused grin.

"Keeping that vile thing in that Vault there is helping the world, how?" He cocked his head to the side and laughed. Dr. Director felt her body tingle as a chill ran down her spin. This guy was a fanatic, a religious terrorist. Just what the world needed. And to make it even worse, he had absolutely no idea what was in that Vault. That alone, made him the world's greatest threat.

"You know what will happen if you open this?" Director provoked, knocking her hand against The Vault.

"It will wake up, I know. But," the priest paused as he adjusted his glasses with his thumb. "If you keep the electromagnetic charge and force field powered on, you can keep it caged for a few minutes." He slashed his blades across one another, like a butcher preparing an animal for slaughter. "Giving me enough time to send it back to the abyss."

Dr. Director narrowed her eye. These guys did their homework.

Theoretically, yes that could be done and Global Justice had contemplated it. But, the overall risk of attempting to destroy it was too great to the world. Not to mention the _value _it presented for the scientific field.

Overall, it was too risky of an operation to try, even with the field up at maximum level.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are! But your plan," She paused, letting her words sink into the man's ears. "It will only result in you getting obliterated." She said, speaking the truth, but quickly regretted using those choice words.

Her three security personal had no idea what was in the Vault, and judging from the stiffening of their bodies and weapons, they clearly miss-interpret her statement as a threat.

"You're threating me?" The priest hissed at her, amusement taking full force in his haunting voice. He clearly did not understand what she meant either, and now it looked like all bets where off.

The priest narrowed his eyes, glaring down the four people that stood before him. His eyes eventually rested on the lead guard, and the golden cross that hung around his neck.

"You think God is going to protect the lot of sinners that you've become? You think that I'm the least bit intimidated by a one eyed sinner and her pets!?" He roared as he lunged forward as he twirled his left blade backwards.

Almost simultaneously, Dr. Director and the three others opened fire.

As they franticly fired their weapons, Director saw what was missing on the priest from before, and it turned her blood to ice.

Wounds.

He didn't have any!

Nor were there any wounds appearing on his body as the bullets struck their target.

The way he was moving, it was almost as if he hadn't been shot at all. What she saw on the video feed was indeed haunting, but she wanted to see it for herself, praying that she wasn't seeing things right.

How wrong she wished she was this time.

She blinked as she pulled the trigger, the roar ringing through her ears. As she opened her eye, she saw the priest was mere inches away from her lead guard.

With the speed of a cheetah, the priest swung his blade horizontally, cutting clean through the lead guard's neck.

_Three._

As if it were one blur of a motion, he turned to the guard on her left and brought his right blade screaming down over his right arm, severing it from his body. Dr. Director pressed herself up against The Vault as the priest turned from the screaming security guard to the one on Director's right.

Twisting his left blade forward, he quickly brought both of them cringing down across the security guard's chest, dropping her against the wall.

_Two._

Swinging around, he brought his left blade screaming across the left guards neck, dropping the two severed parts to the floor.

_One._

*Click*

Moving with a speed she never knew she had, Dr. Director moved her left arm up and out, catching the priests left forearm just as the blade tore into the metal Vault door stopping it inches from her left shoulder.

Her left eye saw the other blade coming over the other in a 'X' pattern and instinctively she rose her now empty Glock to meet the incoming blade. She was met with the crash of metal against metal as her pistol halted the blade, which too was stabbed into the Vault door.

He arms shook, making the metals of her gun and the blade rattle against each other throughout the now still hallway. His face inches from hers, she could clearly see two bullet wounds on his forehead.

Though she should have been, but she wasn't surprised to see the bullets slowly being pushed out of his flesh, like a cork leaving the champagne bottle, the brass bullets cluttering to the blood soaked floor.

For she now understood. This man, wasn't human. At least not a normal one.

"So, that's your secret? You can heal yourself." She hissed at him.

"Correct! Now you see that the power of the divine always trumps that of your _physical science._ " He retorted with a devilish grin. "It's given humans a fighting chance against the forces of darkness and evil."

Dr. Director narrowed her eye in disgust. "Human huh?" she grunted out. "You're no different than the monsters we've kept locked up here, the monsters _we've_ taken out!"

The priest drew his lips back, snarling as he bared face closer, now only a few centimeters apart from Dr. Director's face.

"Perhaps I am a monster," he hissed as the glare from his glasses moved subsided, revealing sinister looking eyes. "But you know what makes me different from those other monsters?" He slowly drew himself back a few inches, his face still dangerously close.

Dr. Director kept her eyes narrowed venomously as she felt his grip tighten around his blades.

"I fight not for myself, but for God and those I love."

The priest, who was Alexander Anderson, tore his bayonets horizontally through the thick metal, leaving two thick slashes in the door and Dr. Betty Director.

The screeching and sickening slash of the blades deafened the surroundings, preventing him from hearing the two pairs of running footsteps down the hallway come to a complete halt.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story thus far! This was a long and hard one to write.**

**Any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review! It helps me out and is greatly appreciated.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! **

**Thank you again for reading my story thus far and I hope you've enjoyed the read thus far.**

**Write on!**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Kim Possible or Hellsing***

**Here it is! The final Chapter of Dust to Dust! Read and Enjoy**

**A thank you to HairyLimey, Uberscribbler, Clutch28, Sammyboy94 and lordsesshomaru2 for the reviews and to all those who've read my story thus far!**

**Questions, comments or constructive criticism, review! It really helps and I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading my story thus far, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion of Dust to Dust, and **

Chapter 5

**Global Justice headquarters, The Vault**

Kim and Ron burst around the corner only to skid to a halt, their faces morphing into horror, disbelief, disgust all at once.

Kim felt her face burn as her ears began to pound; mouth agape at the grotesque site that lay before them down the hallway, her stomach tightening up as the floor glistened in the dim light.

Three bodies lay sprawled on the red tainted floor as a fourth one slowly succumbed to join the other three. Kim's eyes widened in dreadful dismay as she saw the body of Dr. Director fall to the side with a lifeless thud that made her all but will herself to stiffen out a gasp of shock.

Dr. Director! They were too late. An empty feeling washed over Kim that instant, washing away all the horror that the hallway gave her.

They were too late. It was all that rang through her body, shaking her to the very core.

The shock and dismay she felt quickly returned as the lone figure turned around, his features coming back to Kim. Her eyes quickly burrowed in fury as the man, no monster turned to face them with toothy sneer on his face.

Alexander Anderson!

She did not flitch as his cold gaze fixed on hers, for she took a hard step forward and positioned herself in a fighting stance, teeth gritted together as if sparks were showering from them in anger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron let out an intense breath as he shifted into one of his Monkey Kung Fu stances, left foot drawn back with his right on outward, hands stretched out as if mincing a monkey itself.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Kimberly," Anderson hissed as he stepped forward, his wet footprints echoing from the blood. His eyes narrowed as they turned to Ron. "And you, Son of David." His voice grew more venomous like a king cobra, ready to latch onto it's victim and strike it down with such hatred.

"What's it too ya?" Ron retorted, renowned anger found in his voice that surprised even Kim. "So what if I'm Jewish! You're defiantly not a Christian!" This earned him a wicked laugh from Anderson who threw his head back.

"I am so much more than you will EVER be!" his laugh echoing throughout the hallway. "You're an insignificant little maggot, a filthy pig compared to her!" He pointed his blood stained bayonet at Kim. "Even you, Kimberly."

Kim stood firm, a cold deathly stare glued on her face as she heard Ron growl.

"You've never felt God's rays upon you!" Anderson chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "But you Kimberly, you've felt it." He said directing his voice to Kim, his voice calming down as Kim raised an eyebrow on her firm face. Trying to convince to _join _the villain was so 1960s.

"I haven't felt the same ray as you." Anderson's face remained still as he let out a sigh, lowering his head slightly.

"I'm disappointed in you Kimberly," he slowly said as he looked up, his face twisted into bitter, unrelenting hatred. His green eyes tore through his glasses, staring down the red head and blonde haired boy. "You have so much potential, so much to offer the world," he paused, shifting his eyes over to Ron.

As Anderson spoke, Kim's mind was going over their last battle, enlightening a few facts that could be played into her favor. Anderson had no technique, just brute force. The narrow hallway could be played both as their advantage and disadvantage. She had the force field, while Anderson could heal himself.

Bringing something new to the table, Kim did not bat an eye; she wasn't the least bit intimidated by the towering priest. Last time, he caught her by surprise with his ferocity and rage. She told, commanded her mind that she was not scared, she refused it. He was just another criminal.

Just more viciousness than most.

"But instead you do more damage than good; keeping these evils alive for it contradicts against your moral code!" he laughed. "But I should have known, the Son of David would have tempted you to stray from God's path, you little whore of—"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Ron screamed in rage, cutting off Anderson as anger flashed across his brown eyes. Kim snapped her head in his direction upon Ron's outburst. It wasn't like Kim hadn't had insults thrown at her before, she just brushed it off her should.

But she had never, ever heard Ron curse so violently nor get this angry.

"Kim is the purest person I know, and a thousand times the saint you'll ever be!" Ron stomped his foot on the ground, making the ground lightly shake. Kim stood agape at Ron, but then quickly turned to Anderson, who was now laughing. The only time Kim had seen Ron angry was during the Lorwardian invasion, when he defeated both Warmonga and Warhok with his mystical monkey powers.

"I see! So there is more to you, Son of David!" Anderson hissed as he whipped his blades around and formed a cross with them, showering sparks and blood in the air. "Let's see how you stand against the wrath of GOD!" He roared as he swiftly drew his arms back and threw his bayonets forward, instantly showering into the glistening knifes.

Before Ron could move, Kim jumped next to her boyfriend and activated her phase shield as the blades descended upon them. They made contact with the shield and shattered, their fragments clattering to the floor. As they smashed against the vortex, Kim saw Anderson break his stance in a hissing sprint, two more Bayonets coming out of his sleeves and into his grasp. He had an unlimited supply it seemed, though Kim had a hard to believing that.

She deactivated the vortex just as Anderson jumped into the air, screeching his evil prayer as his blades came screaming down over them. Kim pushed Ron to the left and quickly raised her arms in the air, her wrist vortexes buzzing to life as the glistening blades came crashing down on her arms. The force of the blow was awesome, pushing Kim back against the sleek corridor as Anderson landed on the ground.

The surprise on Anderson's face lasted for a mere second as he saw Kim unharmed, her wrists blowing blue. Giving him a quick sassy and confident smirk, she pushed his arms off and dropped herself to the ground preforming a sweeping kick.

Anderson jumped in the air, avoiding Kim's kick and simultaneously brought the tips of his blades down in rage. Kim, still hunched down pushed off with her other leg and arms rolling to the right and avoiding the blades as they impaled into the ground. As Kim rolled, she saw Ron take his shot at the towering mad man.

With a fury and rage that was an extreme rarity for Ron, her boyfriend drew his foot back aimed directly at Anderson's head. Jumping to her feet near the wall, she filched in worry as Anderson grabbed Ron's swinging leg and threw him over his shoulder. Ron flew through the air and skidded on the floor, emulating a low "ow."

As Anderson threw Ron, he ripped his left bayonet out of the ground and threw it at Kim. She responded by jumping in the air as it impaled into the wall behind her, leaving the handle of the blade for her to balance on and jump off. Anderson relayed too much on throwing his weapons. He was dangerous with both of them in her hand.

Kim felt her confidence rise as she brought her heel down, making the priest recoil sharply to avoid her strike. Not giving him any time to draw any more blades, Kim relentlessly pursued him, delivering swift and powerful punches and kicks. They had a better chance of beating him if he couldn't fight with his bayonets. Kim knew that was his weakness, his downfall. For without his bayonets he was no more skilled a fighter than Drakken (and that was saying something.)

Anderson countered and blocked Kim's swift jabs, only to easily counter and block them in return. His large and strong arms made for breaking through a challenge. Kim jumped left as Anderson swopped his arm out like a bear claw, trying to grab hold of her recoiling arms. She had to be careful to not leave herself exposed enough so he could grab onto her. She wouldn't stand a chance being held in that mammoth of a man's grasp.

As Kim sharply extended her right leg in a swift kick, she saw Ron stand up and began charging Anderson from the rear. She needed a distraction, something he wouldn't expect so she could deliver a blow, and that distraction was her man!

Quickly returning her gaze on Anderson, she jumped closer to the giant man, her slim body maneuvering gracefully as Anderson attempted to kick, push and punch her away from him. She had perfected her close combat skills with Shego, and now they were finally paying off. Having the tip of her hands at his body at all time (one on his right arm and the other his gut) she could feel his movement as well as poise herself to strike at any given moment. Kim managed to deliver a swift jab and a few turning elbows to his chest. Solid muscle. Anderson didn't even flinch at her attacks as he growled in annoyance.

Feeling Anderson swiftly moving his right and left arms toward her, she ducked down as his hands clapped together, a failed attempt for him to grab (or smash) her head in between those thick hands.

Dropping to the ground, Kim saw her boyfriend take to the air letting out a loud booyaah!

"Surprise attack!" he yelled as he landed on Anderson's shoulders, one hand pressed firmly over his eyes and as the other was brought crashing down on his sternum, causing Anderson to grunted as Ron's fist struck his chest. Anderson bucked and shock violently as his hands grabbed onto the back of Ron's shirt. Seeing she had limited time, Kim squatted down and jumped up with as much force as her legs could muster, her right arm trialing at her hip.

Simultaneously, Ron had grabbed onto Anderson's cross chain in an attempt to hold on, evoking the priest into an angry cry as he rammed the back of his head into Ron's face in a loud thud and crack. Ron's cry of pain in turn added fuel to Kim's coursing adrenalin.

Letting out a powerful grunt, Kim brought her fist crashing into Anderson's chin, sending his head recoiling sharply back from the impact. Immediately after her delivered uppercut, Kim brought her left fist across his cheek in a powerful left hook.

She got him! Kim smiled sleekly as Anderson recoiled from her powerful attacks. He could be beaten! They could do this!

Before Kim could dish out more pain, Anderson's right hand sharply reached out and grasped her left arm. Feet nearly touching the ground, Kim's eyes widened in shock as she saw Anderson's eyes leering at her dangerously, the green in them burning with hatred as he jerked her towards him with renewed speed.

Kim suddenly felt the wind expelled from her lungs in cry of pain as Anderson drove his knee into her sailing body, making contact with her stomach. Kim felt her eyes begin to water as the force of the impact vibrated through her body, shaking her to the core. As Kim took in a small amount of air, she felt another hand grasp the back of her battle suit and in one swift motion, Anderson swung himself around and threw Kim across the hallway towards The Vault.

Kim's body slammed against the vault hard, her head beginning to ring in her ears as she fell to the ground. As she fell, Kim took as deep of a breath as she could and pushed her hands against the Vault, flipping herself upright and landing on her feet. She swiftly turned around to face Anderson just in time to see him throw his two blades at her.

Kim's eyes locked onto the first bayonet as it sored toward her. Taking advantage of her enhanced agility to the suit, Kim dodged her upper body to the right while grasping the handle of the weapon as the blade swished inches past her head.

Gaining full possession of the blade, Kim swung around while driving her newly acquired blade in the air with her, slashing the second blade out of the air. She halted herself, facing Anderson with the blade poised and ready, her eyes watching Anderson menacingly as she struggled to regain her breath.

Her breath quickly caught in her throat as she saw Anderson raise his hands in the air, blades tilted down towards the shuttering body of Ron.

"Noooo!" She shouted as she drew her arm back and threw the bayonet towards Anderson, it's blade slicing through the air in a propeller motion. Kim followed the blade, her mind demanding her legs to move faster to Anderson.

Just as Anderson's blades came down, Kim's thrown blade made contact with the blades, shattering them and casting some of the fragments into Anderson's white gloved hands. The priest let out a roar of pain and anger as he recoiled, long enough for Kim to launch herself in a flying kick that punished Anderson in the chest, making him slide back against the sleek floor. Kim flipped in the air and landed in front of a now conscious Ron, her body shielding his from Anderson as she charged him.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Anderson snickered as he dove to the side and threw his right arm across at Kim. "You're doomed to a painful death if you fight like this." Kim slapped her left palm up to block his attack, maneuvering her body to the right and brought her right arm sailing down on his arm's nerve making the body part go limp and unmoving.

"You mean fighting like a winner?" Kim prompted with a huff as she kicked him the spleen, making Anderson reel back in a grunt of pain. As he planted his feet, a blade came rushing down both his arms. His left hand grasped onto the handle and the other bayonet crashed into the ground, his limp hand unable to grasp it.

As Kim charged, Anderson kicked the blade up and grabbed onto the handle with his teeth. "You thhink a little pinch isth gonna sthop me?" He snarled, mouth full of blade as he swung his free arm in her direction. Kim slid on the sleek ground in between his legs barely missing the swipe from the blade in his mouth. As she slide past him she grasped her hands on Anderson's ankles and jerked her hands forward, sending the priest falling on his knees.

Shifting her tactics to his nerves, Kim now truly believed that they could pinch enough of his nerve points to stun him long enough to restrain him. She leaped to the air and spun around as Anderson pulled himself up, but remained transfixed on Ron who was now running towards Anderson.

Her boyfriend had blood running out of his nostrils from Anderson's head butt, but the pain wasn't registering on his face. "Go KP!" he shouted his as he swiftly avoided a slash from Anderson's left handed blade. Kim responded by leaping in the air and thrust both her legs down as she crunched up, giving her the ability to deliver deadly punches pending on what Anderson did.

Ron was jumping left to right as Anderson's blade screamed through the air, earning him a few near misses and a few deflections, and completely distracting Anderson. At least that was what Kim thought until the priest turned his head in her direction, shifting the blade in his mouth to have it pointed in her direction.

Seeing her opening partially closed, Kim tilted her body forward and sailed her shielded wrist into the blade, knocking it to the left and leaving his left arm exposed. Takingquick aim at his pressure point, Kim extended her fingers as she sent them sailing to their target.

Hissing through his mouthed blade, Anderson snapped his body around, his blade nearly missing Ron and the blade in his mouth coming toward Kim's arm. Grunting in frustration, she met the blade with her vortex. The momentum of Anderson's strike sent her sailing through the air and into the wall.

As she slid to the ground, Anderson directed his attention back to Ron.

"You're a pathhetic piethe of trasht." Anderson snarled as he lunged at Ron. Rufus let out a high-pitched scream as Anderson's blade crashed on the ground in front of the duo; the impact and surprise made Ron jump back, sending the little mole rat flying through the air and on to the ground.

Kim quickly gathered herself and reached her hand into her belt packs, digging for smoke pellets. As she felt the small round spheres touch against her hands, she gasped as she saw Anderson's right arm twitch and come back to life, a blade swinging down from his sleeve and gripped with his gloved fingers.

"Distraction! Not trash!" Ron snarled as he jumped up in the air and began making high pitched ninja cries as he began jumping in the air and waving his hands around as he approached Anderson.

For a split second, Kim questioned what in the world he was doing! As she pulled out the smoke pellets, she saw a blur of pink fly from the top portion of the wall form the pipes. Rufus landed on Anderson's left shoulder and sunk his teeth into the strong man's shoulder. Anderson let out a shrill cry of pain as he dropped his blade, making Ron rush forth. Anderson swung his right bayonet at Ron as he drew his left arm back and tore Rufus from his shoulder, throwing him against the wall.

"Rufus!" Ron cried as he jumped up and caught his friend in the air. While he descended to the ground, Kim threw the smoke pellets at Anderson's feet while simultaneously he shifted the blade in his mouth, turned his head sharply to the right and released it soring through the air at Ron. Seeing the blade rush at him, Ron extended his free hand as high as he could and latched onto a pipe.

His vision obscured by the black smoke, he wildly and blindly swung his blades into the air and threw both of them into Ron's direction. Ron let out startled cries as the bayonets tore into the ceiling and the pipes, causing the lights to suddenly flicker on and off, some shutting completely off. As he threw the blades , Kim ran up to Anderson and drove her shoulder into the large man's back sending him tumbling on the ground with her as she drove both fists rapidly into his body.

As they rolled on the ground, Kim caught a glimpse of Ron hanging against the pipes in one piece. Relief was a distraction, as when she flipped off Anderson the priest connected a right hook on her left shoulder. The force of the punch knocked Kim to the side, but she managed to remain on her feet.

Anderson was learning their moves as they went. He wasn't as thick headed as she thought. The moves that came blindly to him were now being countered with quickening speed, more accurate counter attacks. Fights like this would be so much easier if Wade had some sort of knock out gas, or shock wave. The boy was a genius for heaven's sake!

Kim made a mental note for Wade once they got back as she dove to the right avoid a thrown blade that had shattered in a shotgun effect.

She had to end this, now! Before anyone else decided to show up. Kim figured that Anderson was the leader of these attackers, and if they brought him down, the minions would follow suit or retreat. They always did.

Bracing for a lunging Anderson, Kim did not see Ron fall to the ground, not until the pipe that he was holding onto fell with him, smashing into Anderson's head. The priest stiffened up, eyes slightly clouding over as he turned around and slashed at the boy, tearing through the pipe like a hot knife.

Having his back turned to her, Kim sprinted to the priest and drew both her arms back, the right poised to strike Anderson and the left poised to deflect him if he suddenly turned around.

Sure enough, the priest turned sharply around to his left, caring his left arm at great speed with him. Kim raised and stiffened her left hand, knocking Anderson's hand to the side.

Suddenly with a speed that matched Kim, Anderson brought his other arm around knocking Kim's other arm to the side and seizing her neck, grasping it tightly as she let out a gasp as her windpipe closed up.

Realizing her mistake too late, Kim began to strike and kick her leg out, striking Anderson in the chin. This only made him growl as he smashed Kim against the wall, making her expel more precious air from her lungs that begged for more.

"Kim!" Ron's desperate cry emulated from behind the sinister priest. Anderson glanced back to see Ron charging with the pipe in hand, anger marked on his eyes. Anderson laughed as he drove his foot into Ron's gut, sending the boy flying back against the wall coughing and gagging.

Turning back to Kim with eyes narrowed dangerously, satisfaction running through as he watched the strangling red head in his grasp, begging for life with each besieged breath.

"You reap what you sew," he hissed as his glasses glared over from the light, a blade coming forth from his left sleeve. Kim kept frantically struggling, her legs kicking slower and slower, her arms growing heavier and heavier as the oxygen-deprived body began shutting down. For a split second, one thought ran through Kim's mind.

_You're going to die down here._

That was enough to make her renew her struggling, but it was in vain. This couldn't be happening! To her, to Ron! What would everyone think!

Family!

Friends!

No! It couldn't end this way, not like this! Kim begged for air as she struggled for freedom, her ears tuning out Anderson's sick laughter.

"Amen," Kim heard Anderson's deep voice muttered as her vision grew dimmer, his outline figure drawing his left arm back. Kim's mind suddenly went blank, everything tingling at the loss of oxygen. She, lost?

They. Had. To. Win.

She, couldn't lose!

"NNNOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Anderson thrust his blade forward for the kill, the pure silver calling out its hunger to cleanse the evil that it shall make contact with. Anderson was more than happy to oblige, his own hunger meeting that of his blade; they shall be returned to the dust once they came.

The blade was going to make contact to the paler Kim Possible! One heathen down, one more to go!

Just as the blade was about to make contact, there was a blinding light and a loud crash, metal smashing against metal. Anderson expelled a sharp hiss as the light overpowered his eyes. His eyes widened in shock despite the glaring light at the shaking of his hand. It felt like…

No! It couldn't be!

Anderson glared through the light to discover a, hand!?

A hand, was gripping the very tip of the bayonet that he thrust at Kim, to destroy the wretched heathen! Anderson suddenly felt his right arm tingle and almost in unison sharply snapped back, releasing a gasping and coughing Kim Possible.

Anderson drew his lips back in a malevolent, pure hated sneer at the thing that stood before him. It couldn't be! There was no way something so weak could have THIS much power.

Ronald Stoppable stood before him, his right hand grasping the shaking bayonet blade while the other braced itself against Kim. He was glowing dark blue, his pale skin turned into a lighter blue. His eyes, they showed a fire so familiar to Anderson, he could have sworn he was staring into the eyes of a soldier. But it wasn't. It was the eyes of a man possessed by magic.

Unholy magic, the magic of the un-divine.

Evil magic.

Disbelief and astonishment ran through Anderson as the Son of David looked him square in the eyes. His eyes narrowed dangerously a hint of darkness underneath them, giving Ron a sinister look.

"You're going down." His voice was deeper with a mix of it's natural tone. Anderson cringed as Ron's expression only hardened as he hastily brought his other arm around and pushed it forward. Almost in unison and to Anderson's astonishment his bayonet shattered, followed immediately by him being hurled against the opposite wall. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of him but he managed to keep his balance as he slumped to his feet, eyeing this stronger version of the maggot he read about earlier that day.

They were two completely different people. Anderson narrowed his eyes hard at the boy as he drew out two new bayonets and twirled them into a battle poise.

Why hadn't he used this power before?

Did he even have this power before?

Anderson had seen the temptations of man, being tempted himself by the seven deadly sins multiple times, but never falling suit to them. Had Ron given into power upon seeing Kim in trouble? No doubt those two shared a special bond with one and other, and Anderson felt he was just as much responsible for Ron to resort to his unholy magic.

"Neat trick! So what exactly the hell are you?" Anderson demanded, venom dripping from his command as he slashed his blades together, the prospect of a powerful enemy exciting him. This could very well be a lot of fun.

Ron remained stationary as Kim leaned against the wall still gasping for breath, her eyes wide with surprise at the sight she saw as well. The blue aura he emitted could be easily felt; the power was untamed, and dangerous.

"Your worst nightmare." Ron hissed as he dropped onto all fours in a primal stance and launched himself with renewed speed at Anderson. He grunted as he dodged the screaming boy, turning his back to The Vault and facing the longer hallway as Ron flipped in air and landed on the wall with his feet, wasting no time launching himself off that towards Anderson.

Anderson roared as he charged the boy. His anger and fury morphing him into a weapon of divine punishment! He had a weapon that neither of these two brats could harness, could defeat.

His faith.

"AAAAAMMMMEEENNNN!" he roared as he slashed his right arm down while bringing his left blade up from the ground, cornering Ron. The blades came at him with deadly speed, their blades screaming in divine power. He had him!

Just as the blades bounded to make connection, Ron snapped both his arms up on Anderson's right arm, halting it in place and immediately haled himself up and swung himself around with his leg extended.

Anderson's head recoiled from the powerful blast delivered by Ron's foot. There was much power behind it. Much more than any of Kim's attacks.

Not giving Ron any breathing room, Anderson swiped his other blade in his direction as Ron dropped to the ground and dove behind him. Anderson followed suit, swinging his blades as Ron dove and blocked them with more ease. Ronald's attacks were getting faster and more accurate. Anderson was however, was not worried. His only concern was where this power was coming from, and if the cheerleader had it.

Realizing he had turned his back to the red head, Anderson jumped back from Ron throwing his blades at him, and extending five smaller blades around his fingers and simultaneously launched them in a hail of fire.

_Give him something to screech about._

Drawing two fresh bayonets he turned back to face Kim only to be met with her angry face as she charged him. Anderson felt his muscles tense up as he simultaneously heard Ron's ninja calls in unison with the clinging of his flying blades connecting with metal, giving the signal to Anderson that he had dodged them. He was now surrounded with two agile enemies.

_Damn! _He thought bitterly as he slashed his blades at Kimberly's head, forcing the red head into the air. Anderson brought his blade up to the cheerleader only to have her wrist shields deflect it, giving her the momentum to flip over and slam her heels into the back of Anderson's head.

Grimacing in rage, Anderson swung around and made contact with Ron, though it was far from Anderson's favor. The glowing boy's hands gripped and twisted his right arm making a bone breaking pain snap through Anderson's hand and up his arm. He met Ron's eyes in a cold defiance as he spun his body around, jerking the boy into the wall. He wasn't going to let go of his blade, for he knew that was what they were going for, and they were out of luck. Putting his full weight against Ron, pinning him against the wall.

"Gotcha!" Anderson exclaimed as he brought his left arm back and sent it sailing towards Ron, the tip of the blade moving towards him. Anderson was going to end this, and end it now!

Just as the blade closed in, Ron snatched his leg out preforming a tight and powerful kick that Kim couldn't even do. Anderson had never seen a leg stretch that close to the body with such power; enough to jerk his left arm up and send his blade into the ceiling.

"Denied!" Ron shouted eagerly, rage pouring out of every word as he glared into Anderson's eyes. Just as Anderson braced his hand, Ron scrunched himself up against the wall and violently extended his legs out; the screech of a monkey echoed through the hallway as Anderson was blasted back against the wall with a shuttering thud.

Anderson had only ever felt this power twice, both against powerful beings of darkness. Experience taught him that this fight would indeed be fun, as well as important; whatever Ron had become, it mustn't reach the surface.

Anderson reeled and drew out two blades but did not see Kim Possible come flying in on his right until he felt her powerful kick. Caught off guard, Anderson actually stumbled, fighting to keep his balance as Ron and Kim both charged him**.**

Frustration becoming more evident on his face, Anderson swung and deflected attacks from both of his enemies as the two teens dove, ducked, punched and kicked at him, all while getting shots in.

Ron's were defiantly stronger.

Receiving a duel punch to his arm, Anderson's eyes snapped open as he felt his arm shutter; his attacks were getting stronger! Kim was quickly falling back on his mind as Ron began to take form.

He wanted Ron! More of him! He was the true threat! Whatever he had become, whatever power he welded, it was stronger than Kim's. He had to admit that he did underestimate the boy, but that wouldn't matter soon. He'd soon be just another name, a number added to the total of sinners who shall be claimed by Hell.

Anderson swung his leg out at Kim, forcing her dodge out of the way, giving him enough time to focus on Ron. Taking a deep breath, Anderson expelled a rage induced scream as his hands and blades began to combust in a blue flame as he charged Ron. He was God's instrument of divine punishment on Earth, the Vatican's guardian, the world's paladin!

Feeling renewed strength coursing through his body, Anderson brought his blades down on Ron as the boy stood poised; one hand outstretched with the other drawn back by his ear. He was waiting.

Fool.

No one, not even the demons from hell could withstand Anderson's might now! He was a living weapon, one that will obliterate that boy, _that_ _thing_ that stood before him.

Anderson's heart rate rose as Ron raised his arms up, bracing to catch the screaming and flaming blades.

A thunderous crash raced through the corridor along with a wall of blue flame. Anderson's very hands, body shook violently at the force of the impact; he could feel his fingers snapping back into and out of place. He ignored the pain as he poured all his strength into Ron, who stood with both of his hands grasping Anderson's wrists, his blades mere inches from Ron's body.

Suddenly, Ron snapped his hands up, forcing Anderson's to recoil sharply. For the split second, Anderson's face was nothing but pure shock. How?...

How was that possible?!

In unison, Ron brought both his hands back, extended them in a cupped motion to his chest, and sharply shot them back at Anderson's chest. The priest flew back down the hall way, landing on the ground in a thud.

He had knocked him down! Blocked his powerful attack, and knocked him down!

Anderson was furious; he screamed in rage as he jumped up extending his twin blades to Ron, only to find the boy flipping in the air in his direction screaming a primal screech.

Startled by the speed he moved, Anderson drove his blades at Ron only to have them be caught midair by Ron. While holding onto the priest's arms, Ron flipped in the air like a top and violently brought his feet to Anderson's head.

The blow was unlike anything Anderson had ever felt. He heard and felt the bones in his noise and jaw crack, coughing out blood as he gasped in pain. As Ron pushed himself off Anderson's face it took with him his glasses, which crumbled to the floor. His head was fuzzy, faint, pounding like a hot knife being stabbed multiple times through his kneecap. As he slide and stumbled back, he felt his eyes begin to water.

That was only for an instant, but it felt like an eternity for Anderson.

He slammed his foot on the ground, halting him in place as he growled, blood running down his noise and onto his Cossack. He tasted the blood as he spit out a mouth full on the floor, his eyes tearing Ron to pieces as the boy rose in his fighting stance.

Kim was joining him, and Anderson was surprised to see that her expression was not one of admiration, but of complexion.

So, she wasn't expecting this then. This, power from Ron.

_Interesting. _

* * *

Kim stood in her fighting position, but found it hard to keep her eye on Anderson while Ron panted next to her. She fought herself from glancing at him too long, less Anderson made another mad dash at them. There was something off with Ron, something weird, ackweird.

Too weird for Ron. Seeing him in his monkey powers for the first time she was all but impressed; seeing him throw the two towering aliens in their ship left her jaw dropped. Apparently she still hadn't gotten used to the amount of power Ron held in his body.

Turning her attention back to Anderson, she glared at him menacingly. "Ready to give up? We've got you out matched." She shouted, her voice carrying a sharp edge to it. Her eyes flickered in annoyance as Anderson ignored her, his green eyes staring intently at Ron who stared right back.

"So, you ARE more capable than I had thought. I underestimated you," Anderson admitted with no remorse.

Ron only growled, his eyes narrowing thinly like fine, cold ice. Anderson's statement went ignored, for Ron let out a primal scream making Kim jump in surprise as he sprinted off to Anderson, a sick smile forming across the priest's healing face.

"Come at me then," he hissed as Ron bull rushed him, monkey style.

As awe stricken Kim was, she followed suit but stopped when she felt a sharp tug on her right leg. She looked down to see Rufus pulled on her battle suit, a worried look on his face as he jumped up and down and pointed in Ron's direction. Kim followed the naked mole rats gaze, realizing that something was defiantly not right with Ron. Monkey powers aside, something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

**Yamanouchi Ninja School, Japan**

The cool mountain breeze rang through the empty halls of the ninja school, the moon casting it's light over the sparing squares and mediation gardens. It's ray trickled and reflected off a small river, it's peaceful flow only adding to the tranquility.

Sitting cross-legged in the center of the garden, a small stone grown surrounded by flowers, a wise old man sat.

Listening.

Feeling.

Seeing.

It all worried him.

Though his expression remained calm and blank, eyes calmly closed, he was nonetheless worried.

He had felt the mystical monkey power in his sleep, it's call awaking him from his slumber. Another night, he would have slept through it. But tonight was different, and it troubled the him to no end.

Feeling the power as it was a few weeks ago, his first concern was the amount he now felt. A rise in something so powerful so quickly was not normal, even for the Monkey master and chosen wielder of the Lotus Blade. That battle, he was ready for.

But, as the aging man should have foreseen, that destiny was never kind or merciful. He admitted that he should have seen this coming, especially when the Chosen one's romantic relationship began**.**

The boy harnessed his powers only while she was in danger, and out of anger, hatred, and abhorrence. He had ensured and drilled into his students, that force through anger was like a rogue wave; powerful enough to wipe away our enemies, but destructive enough to destroy everything we hold dear.

Now he sat, watched the battle unfold, feeling the power from the master and the assassin; the power between the two was rapidly fading in favor of the master. Throughout the battle, the master's power was growing, and changing. The attacks were growing, his mind numbing itself.

A dangerous sign.

Suddenly, the old man cringed. A hot, searing pain tore through his body as he felt the master flicker, falter, revealing black fire, and hate.

He knew now, that the time to act was upon them. Fate had lead them this far, now it would sit back and watch the show, letting those in its sights take the course to shape the things to come.

Master Sensei opened his eyes, expelling out a small sigh as he felt the power grow abnormally, falsely gaining command over the pure hearted mind it surly did not belong.

"Stoppable-san." Sensei muttered sadly, as he felt the power tremble as Ron's mind gave into the lust for destruction.

* * *

**Global Justice Headquarters, The Vault**

He couldn't believe it. They were wining!

Ron maneuvered swiftly around Anderson's singing blades as they crashed onto the ground in a violent roar. His vision was sharper; he could see the blades attacks coming before they happened, the twitching from Anderson's hands becoming evident.

His strength was growing; he cried out in a monkey screech as he swiped Anderson's arms away, throwing the man off balance as Kim shot her wrist grappler around him, binding the tight cord around Anderson.

_We're beating him!_

His ruthlessness; Ron stood his ground, fists trembling as Anderson struggled against the cord, only to tear through them as Kim let out a frustrated grunt. Anderson couldn't be stopped.

_Gotta be the distraction! _Ron confidently thought as he charged Anderson. But as he charged, another thought flickered into his head. One that spoke deeper, more sinisterly.

_Why? You have power that far exceeded that of either of them. Besides, he hurt her. Tried to KILL her._

The thought of the blade tearing into Kim warped into Ron's brain, causing him to let out a rage induced scream as he landed on all fours before Anderson. As he screamed, small droplets of tears shattered from his eyes as he summersaulted in the air, driving his foot into Anderson's chin. A sickening crack echoed around the room as Anderson slid down the hallway.

Planting his heels into the ground and with all his might lunged off them, Ron sent himself souring through the air to a reeling Anderson. Ron felt his mouth moving, but he couldn't hear the words it formed. He no longer felt the pain in his nose, and he no longer felt any remorse on the blows he delivered to Anderson, this monster.

Ron drove his fist into Anderson's gut, the force and the momentum radiating a sickening sound as Anderson coughed up blood.

HE. TRIED. TO. KILL. KIM!

His Kim! Tired too hard to kill her.

Kill!

_Kill….._

That word had been echoing through his mind sense he saved Kim, but now it had grown from a whisper into a shout, a scream.

A command. One he found himself more willing to oblige to, making much more sense than it did now. All these years, the same villains kept coming back to terrorizing the world, but their lives, _Kim's _life on the line.

Driving Anderson back down the hallway, Ron jumped up and brought his left fist screaming up under Anderson's chin, delivering a powerful blow that shot a combination of spit and blood into the air.

_More._

Ron grabbed onto Anderson's Cossack and drove his leg into Anderson's spleen while simultaneously smashing his left palm against Anderson's ear, making the priest's shell-shocked head ring.

_More!_

As Anderson reeled, he drew out two more of his bayonets, making Ron's temper explode. "I'm so sick of these things!" He shouted, his voice having a darker edge as he grabbed onto Anderson's right wrist and in one swift motion snapped his hands in the opposite directions, breaking Anderson's wrist.

_More!_

Ron felt a smile unintentionally creep on his face as he saw Anderson's face morph into disdain and….

Fear.

For just a split second, Ron had seen Anderson's expression. The same expression that was on Kim's face as she gasped for breath. He was going to make sure that was the last expression he had.

Ron grabbed the other wrist, and immediately felt Anderson draw his leg back, quickly delivering a kick. Ron jumped in the air and looped around Anderson's arm, swinging around to deliver another deadly kick to the priest's face.

Just as Ron cleared Anderson's arm, the priest swung around, catching Ron by surprise as he swung his right arm around, striking Ron and sending him sliding against the ground near Kim.

As he slid, Ron flipped backwards onto his feet and charged back towards Anderson, not hearing Kim calling out to him. His ears pounded with blood, power and a ringing voice in his ear as Anderson drew back his left arm and then his right, sending forth a shower of blades making his right arm snap and creek un-naturally as the bone healed itself.

The blades exploded, sending forth dozens of knifes. This made Ron laugh in a high-pitched monkey screech, one that sounded hauntingly familiar to Kim and Rufus. "These things again? When will you learn? You're no match for—HEY!" Ron screeched as he felt a cable wrap around his body, pulling back away from the blades and into a blue shielded vortex and in the arms of his girlfriend.

"Ron! Stop!"

The words, firm and soft tore through his mind just as the blades tore through the air flying past and shattering into the vortex. Ron stared, jaw open as the blades flew past him.

She stopped him!

"What are you doing!?" Ron shouted, turning to face Kim. Her narrowed and hot eyes met his, along with a worried and nervous expression mixing un-characteristically with her face as Ron saw Rufus climb up on her shoulder, jumping up and down and waving his hands.

Scowling at the two of them, he turned back to Anderson. They were holding him back! She should be thanking him, smothering him in kisses for protecting her, for beating the life out of this piece of trash that dared to hurt her!

"AAARRGHHHHHHH!" Ron and Kim both snapped up as they saw Anderson descend upon them, a look of horror and rage on his face as he leaped over the two alarmed and now confused teens.

The damn coward was running from them? So disappointing. However, Ron was suddenly feeling in the mood for a chase.

"Oh no…" Kim suddenly muttered as she saw where Anderson was running to, it's creaking and groaning door slowly opening. Ron followed her gaze, his face suddenly turning ghastly paler under the blue as his thoughts came crashing back to him.

The Vault!

Letting out a roar of divine energy, Anderson drew out his blades as he stood near the slowly moving door, his agitated panting echoing along with the opening door. It's black stainless frame hide a foreboding story, one that they were soon to see.

"KP, The Vault!" Ron's sneered as he broke from her grasp, tearing through the vortex and towards Anderson. As he ran, he saw the control panel for the Vault door; it had three bayonets in it as it emitted sparks.

"We've got a problem! The Vaults opening and the powers been knocked out!" Ron heard Anderson shout, a finger pressed in his left ear. It meant nothing to Ron, just so long as he could wrap his hands around that damned man's neck as long as he was distracted.

Suddenly, an inhuman, eerie wail escaped from inside The Vault. It echoed through the hallway as the prolonged wail rattled Ron's ears, even shaking him to the core. A slow, strange green mist began pouring out of The Vault and covered the hallway floor.

Ron stopped in his tracks a good ten feet away from Anderson as the giant man stiffened, solidifying his blades up as another sharp wail echoed around the hallway; the source coming closer.

As quickly as the wail died down, it sharply spiked, raising in pitch as a dark shadow flew out of the door quickly, gliding through past Anderson's blades and past Ron and Kim, who turned to follow the dark shadow sail down the hallway and around the corner, the green mist following suit.

_What, what was that?_ Ron felt his nerves beating back his adrenalin as he watched the dark hallway which that shadow just traveled down.

"It escaped! Lock this place down!" Anderson shouted as he turned, facing Kim and Ron but staring down the hallway. Ron raised his fists to charge but stopped as he saw Anderson's eyes widen in shock and dismay.

"What!? The Americans are on their way!? How long?" Ron felt Kim relax, he did too. They were going to be alright. Whatever that was, they'd catch it. Ron however couldn't help but feel unnerved felt a little unnerved at the sight of this bloodthirsty man scared at letting that shadow thing escape into the outside world.

"Right, detonate the charges. We will meet back at headquarters." Anderson ordered as he pulled out a tome; a bible with a silver cross on it and opened it with one hand. Ron's breath caught in his throat; charges? As in explosive charges. Kim was ahead of him on this for she had now charged Anderson, letting out an angry grunt as she sailed her kick at him.

Before she could plant her attack, a row of glowing yellow papers appeared from the bible, soring around Anderson in great speed and knocking Kim back next to Ron. A shield? Ron narrowed his eyes as Anderson's body began to glow. It was his escape plan, his ticket out of here.

"If we meet again, I will slaughter the lot of ya," Anderson darkly muttered, his eyes transfixed on Ron. The light quickly grew tenser, blinding the two heroes as the swirling grew faster. There was a loud pop, and the papers all burst into the flame, the light instantly disappearing revealing an empty hallway once Anderson stood.

As the burning papers fell to the ground, Ron suddenly felt all the energy poured into him suddenly beginning to seep out, making his body tingle and itch. Remembering the last two times he'd gone into Monkey mode, he took a deep breath and let all the energy leave his body with the expelled air. As he took in another breath, a dizzy feeling ran over him as he began to sway back and forth as nausea soon took forth.

_Okay. No more grandee size before going into monkey mode._ His mind suddenly lit up as he looked around the hallway, remembering where they were and what they were doing. It all seemed, fuzzy, but he slowly remembered the priest, and their mission.

No homicidal priest in sight? That is a huge plus in Ron's book. Turning to face Kim, he met her worried and wide-eyed gaze.

"Kim? Did we win?" Ron asked, failing to recall anything besides dodging blades and such. Kim blinked and shook her head as she stared into Ron, as if she had misheard him.

"Wait? Ron, don't you remember?" She prompted as Ron kept a blank expression on his girlfriend. "Anderson accidently opened The Vault. And," her voice trailed off as she glanced to her left, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Kim uncomfortable usual was never a good thing. Ron started to panic, then froze as he remembered seeing Anderson holding Kim in his grip, and then rushing forth to grab onto the blade.

With his hand!?

Instinctively, Ron looked down at his right hand and gasped at what he saw: His right hand was glowing light blue, almost like Shego's (Minus the creepy dark green).

"This is different," He said into his hand as Rufus jumped onto his shoulder, giving him an affectionate hug, which he returned. Ron looked back at Kim and she was staring at his hand, her facial expression hard and grim. "KP? Did som—"

The hallway suddenly shook, casting dust over the three heroes as Kim gasped, looking up at the ceiling. Expecting the ceiling to come down on them, Ron failed to notice Kim grabbing onto his left hand and drag him down the hallway. "Was that an explosion?" Ron shouted in fear as another wave of dust came down in unison with muffled rumbles.

"Explain later Ron, we gotta move!" Kim shouted as she turned the corner, breaking free from Ron's grip as he followed suit. Down the hallway was the stair way, and as they ran a row of rocks crashed down the stairway, blocking it off and making the two teens skid to a halt, gasping in fear.

"This way!" Kim shouted as she pointed to the elevator. Ron followed suit, and nearly bumped into Kim as the reached to edge, staring down a dark and empty elevator shaft. His mind began to ring furiously as he remembered that the elevators were destroyed.

Now what? He looked franticly for a rope to shimmy up on, even though it wouldn't be pretty, but it would get the job done. Kim only had her wrist cable, and they wouldn't make up in time. He stomped his foot in frustration, and then he remembered!

"Hold on KP!" He said as he grabbed onto his girlfriend and lifted his left wrist up. "I remembered this time! I put the rocket shoes on." Ron eagerly said as he pushed the button on his glove, bracing himself for the sudden burst that his rocket shoes packed.

Instead of his shoes, Ron felt the waistband around his boxers begin to shutter and spurt, causing a wave of panic to run over his face as the smoke puffed out of his pants. "Oh man not again!" he cried as starting pushing the button on his gloved wrist again, trying desperately to shut them off before being blown out of his pants. As the engines began powering up, Rufus let out an "uh oh!" and scurried into Kim's belt pocket as she jumped on Ron's back, holding herself on his shoulders.

"Ron this will work!" She said as she wrapped her arms underneath his, forcing them to extend them like wings. Ron immediately looked back at Kim.

"Really? Cuz you know—WAGHHH!" His boxers suddenly ignited, blowing Ron clear out of his pants as they flew up the elevator shaft. The embarrassment would have been overwhelming (He thought he had gotten over the spell of losing his pants) if not for the terrifying fright his blaster briefs gave him. He couldn't help but scream as he and Kim flew up the shaft, preparing himself to crash into the walls. As handy as Wade thought these were, he clearly forgot to install a proper way to STEER these things.

Ron's eyes began to water from the wind, but he was still able to see the falling debris that came falling down after another series of rumbles and shakes. Expecting to become a human pancake against a five-ton ceiling section, Ron did not expect to gracefully maneuver around the large section, as well as the other falling debris. Ron glanced back at Kim who gave him a reassuring smile.

He was luckiest man in the world to have a girl like Kim; You knew a girl loved you when she was willing to climb on your back and steer you while you were flying around in your boxer.

As Ron took in Kim's flowing hair her eyes widened, pupils dilating as she let out a gasp.

"What's with- oh no! Kim!" he cried in dismay as he saw the huge rock sailing down towards them, other large derbies falling near it. Ron immediately felt Kim pull back on his arms, forcing him to round up, coming closer to the wall. Getting dangerously close to the wall of the elevator shaft, Kim pulled herself close to Ron, wrapping her arms and legs around him as the twin rocket busters shed sparks and paint as they screeched against the wall.

Ron held his breath and flattened his arms to his sides as the large rock flew a few inches from his face. Almost immediately, Kim snapped her legs against the wall and pushed off, once again catching Ron by surprise as they sored around the large rock while coming inches close to a shifting metal wall. Kim flew and maneuvered, making it through just barely. As they flew around another section, Kim suddenly and sharply turned Ron to the left.

Thinking they were going to hit the wall (again) Ron let out a anguished cry to Kim, but only to release a sharp boo-yaah as they flew through the elevator door that Kim had opened from before, the hallway now rumbling and crumbling around them.

"Kim!" Ron perked up at hearing Wade's voice from Kim's wrist. He had gone dark for a while now, and finally showed up!

"Wade!" Kim excitedly cried as she swerved Ron around a crumbling and combusting ceiling. "Glad to have you back!"

"Good to be back, but you've got to get out of there! I'm picking up seismic activity deep underground-" Wade cut short, a sharp beeping echoing from the Kimmunicator on Kim's wrist just as the whole mountain violently shook, pipes rattling and combusting into flames.

"Get out of there! I'm detecting nuclear detonations deep under the base! The mountains coming down!" Wade screamed through the wrist, making Ron's face turn white.

"Thanks Wade, but we're out of here!" Kim confidently shouted as they rounded a sharp corner, flying into the now dark and burning hanger, the rays of light from the hanger door leading them out. Mere moments after they flew into the hanger, the rest of the base began to crumble under a wave of fire and dirt.

A roar, unlike anything Ron or Kim had ever heard rattled their eardrums as the cracked and creaking mountain suddenly imploded, showing dirt and fire in the air and trailing towards the hanger entrance.

"Faster, faster Kim!" Ron shouted as he kicked his legs out in a vain attempt to make his boosters go faster. Ron felt the flames lick at his feet as they neared the exit.

_Almost there!_ Ron's mind screamed as they flew through the thick black smoke.

And out into the fresh air! The afternoon sun briefly blinded the two as they flew down the bare mountain, the rumbling and fire spewing out of the hole. But they made it.

Ron looked back at Kim and started to chuckle. He didn't know why, but he suddenly found thewhole thing funny. A near impossible situation and she once again pulled him (literally) out of this mess.

Ron stared down, looking at his blaster boxers. If he hadn't thrown those on today, they'd still be down there. He looked back at the mountain with a look of remorse, but it suddenly turned to fear as he saw the mountain shift.

"Kim. Mountain. MOVING!" Ron shouted over a blasting roar as the ground beneath them cracked. The explosions, they must have been deeper than they thought, and done much more damage. Soring down the mountain, they heard a deafening explosion, a loud boom as the mountain began collapsing into itself. It's lower structure gave way in a cloud of rock and dirt, trailing down the mountain side after Ron and Kim in a mountain slide of destruction.

Kim pulled as hard as she could on Ron's arms but he was coming up slower, almost stalling, making both of their faces turn white as they realized Ron's rockets were out of fuel.

Looking down, Ron screamed as they fell, though he was thankful they weren't that far from the ground, just above the tree lines at the base of the mountain. Crashing through the pine trees hurt enough, but the landing knocked the wind out of Ron, while Kim, besides some ruffled and needled hair landed gracefully on her feet.

As Ron hauled himself up, he saw Kim gasp and followed her gaze back to the mountain, only to see the wall of dirt and mountain seconds away. Wasting little time, Ron instinctively bolted over to Kim and wrapped her in a hug moments before the wave of dirt descended upon them, and Kim simultaneously activating her shield vortex, just as Ron knew she would.

He had vowed to always have her back, as she did to him. Now they had each other's as the roaring cloud overtook them, blackening their world in a roar of dirt, rock and fire. Neither of them knew how strong the shield was, it was made by a super genius after all, and able to withstand blasts from Shego, but never from anything like this. Ron closed his eyes tightly, focusing only on the touch of Kim's battle suit, the feeling of her hair against his face.

If the shield broke away…. Well at least he was in front of her. He tightened his grip on Kim, as so did she with her other free arm, the other pressed firmly on her belt, keeping the shield vortex active. He could hear the rattle and crashing of the trees being knocked over, the thunder of boulders smashing near them. It scared Ron to death, but he did not falter.

He was going to be there for Kim.

As quickly as it started, Ron could hear the rocks beginning to settle, the crashing and thundering growing faint.

"It's over." Ron opened his eyes slightly and looked past Kim. Where once a green, lush forest lay now was a dirt-covered wasteland; the green ground was covered brown from the dirt and dust. The lush and strong pine trees were knocked to the ground, some uprooted while others were snapped in half. Only a few remained standing, but they bore the same brown tint that covered the rest of the ground.

He slowly stood up and looked himself over as Kim deactivated the shield vortex. Seeing he was in good shape (besides missing his pants) he looked at Kim with a smile. She smiled slightly back, but quickly looked up as dirt, falling like snow, began landing on her face.

"We need to get out of here." She said as she reached out to take Ron's hand, but suddenly stopped as her hand was about to grasp onto his right hand, which was still glowing a light blue. Ron followed her gaze, and clenched his hand, flexing the fingers as he opened it.

What happened? He remembered a good portion of the battle, saving Kim and all, but everything else was blur, like it never happened. The next thing he knew, he saw The Vault open and was staring into Kim. He tightly clenched his hand into a fist, a lost feeling creeping over him.

He didn't turn into him again, that's for sure. So he can rule out the crazy side of him. He opened and closed it, not feeling Rufus crawl up his bare leg and onto his shoulder, transfixed by this blue glow. Did he have Shego, or even Hego's power? The big dude's powers would be nice, but he felt that that wasn't the case either. It was defiantly his monkey powers alright, but it felt different.

"Ron. You don't remember anything, do you?" Kim pressed suddenly, taking his other hand which made Ron flinch slightly. Quickly, he grabbed Kim's other hand with his right one making Kim snap her attention to her hand, and Ron's.

**"**What does it feel like? Anything?" Kim looked from Ron to the hand with narrowed eyes. Ron took a deep breath as Kim bite her lower lip and turned back to him.

"No, it doesn't." She said softly as she let go of his left hand, tightening her grip on the right. Ron smiled at the gesture as they began walking back out of the ruined forest, over to a small clearing a couple yards away. "But you seriously don't remember a thing," her voice turned all business like as she raised an eyebrow at Ron, who only shook his head and sneezed out some dirt, and blood.

"Owww!" He moaned in a stuffed up voice as he held his noise tenderly. "I don't remember feeling the pain either." He said as the burning ache in his broken nose only intensified. He didn't see it, but Kim had a nervous smile on her face which quickly turned into a worried stare.

"Kim!" Wade's static voice echoed around the forest.

"Good to go Wade." Kim's hardy smile returned as she heard the boy genius let out a sigh of relief, slumping over his many keyboards on his desk.

"Oh man." He panted as he rose himself up from his keyboards. "That's the best thing I've heard all week. Anyways, the army is sending reinforcements to your location. They'll be there soon."

"You rock big time Wade." Kim said with a smile as she flipped her wrist Kimmunicator off and stared back at Ron, who was now tenderly poking his nose. He figured he'd be able to set it back in place, like Steve Barkin did to their Center during the Homecoming football game last fall. But, it was a little more painful than Ron had thought.

"Let the pros deal with it Ron." Kim said as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as they continued to walk over the stumps and rocks over to the clearing, hand in hand.

* * *

Wade wasn't kidding when he said the Army would be there soon. No less than six minutes after Kim cut the live feed from her wrist, about twenty Chinooks and Apaches appeared in the horizon.

Their humming becoming a roar as they landed on the dust-covered ground, kicking up the dirt as troops ran out of the backs, all running to the base of the mountain. Some began setting up a large tent, and another group began pulling out mobile devices and computers. Some of the other Chinooks carried M1 Abram tanks, which soon filed in formation with the moving troops, leaving the five Apaches to for support.

A low feeling twisted Kim up inside, knowing that it was too late. They wouldn't find anything in that mess. The mountain still stood, and it still looked extremely high. It turned out that the main force of the landslide was to the west, where a huge portion of the mountain was blown out, causing the internal weakened mountain and base to shift over slightly and sink deeper into the ground which caused the massive avalanche of dirt and rocks.

As the soldiers ran past Kim, a tall muscular man approached her. From the kicked up dust, it would appear as if it were Steve Barkin, though she knew he had officially retired from the military. The man who stood before her looked older than Barkin, had a tanner face with wrinkles in it, green eyes and dark brown hair that parted back, leaving a bald spot in the middle of his head. He saluted Kim, who responded in suit, earning her a grin from the two men who flanked the tall beefy soldier.

"Possible. Colonel O'Brian of the 222nd infantry division." He said in a gruff, soldierly manner that was almost identical to the war movies. He smiled as he extended his hand out to Kim who again, shook it in response, her smaller hand dwarfed by his much larger one. He extended it out to Ron, but stopped midway seeing the boy's right hand. "Is, something wrong with him?" he asked glancing at Kim who folded her arms and shook her head.

"Just a broken nose." Ron sounded like he had the worst cold ever as he held his nostrils shut, trying to stem the flow of blood out of his nose. O'Brian turned back to the two soldiers behind him and ordered them to get a medic, and to have said medic watch the boy's right hand. As Ron was being led away to a waiting medic, O'Brian extended his hand over to the Command post, which was already to go.

"Kim, I believe a debriefing is in order." Kim nodded her head and followed the man into the green field tent. She was impressed that the military was able to set it up so fast. A large table sat in the middle of the tent, a diagram of the mountain was set up along with maps. Along the edges were portable terminals, and a radar station, all of which were online and operational.

First order of business was for them to change their operation into a rescue and recovery mission, Kim made it very clear that there could still be survivors, though she was unsure of how anyone could have survived a nuclear blast.

That being said, the real challenge came down to telling the colonel exactly what happened. But first he brought her up to speed on the _crisis. _

From what she gathered and was told, the NORAD had been hacked, and the country had been put on heightened alert as communications all went down.

_Explains the Kimmunicator. _Kim thought as she listened to the Colonel. About half an hour ago, they managed to get most of their systems on line, and immediately detected unauthorized aircraft in this area, and send F-22's to intercept, chasing off most of the ships. However, the F-22's were shot down before they could engage any of the targets and they fell under the radar. They had also received a report that a Nuclear Storage facility was under attack.

_And that was the cover. _Kim furrowed her brow as she listened, contemplating on what she should tell them. Global Justice was a secret, and she and Ron were both sworn to secrecy after their first job with them. Some of the stuff she did find out about, was pretty experimental but nothing that could shatter their name if found out. The projects were to better mankind as a whole, not giving one country an edge over another, just to heat up a rivalry.

However, there was to consider what she _didn't _know about; like that shadow thing that left The Vault. Kim shuttered as she recalled the pitiful and terrifying wail that echoed around the hallway. She wanted to tell him they had to be searching for a mist and a shadow but, would they believe her? And what would the panic be if it was revealed that things like this were living in the base, and somehow managed to escape. Even to Kim, the thought of a shadow, or mist running around seemed completely ludicrous. But her eyes never lied. Not yet anyway.

So she told him. She told him of what they were called in for, whom they were up against. She showed a picture of Anderson to the colonel, telling him he was in charge of the attack. O'Brian ordered the picture downloaded on his jump drive and sent to the pentagon, which Wade more than happily obliged. She did however, leave out the details that would give away any a secret espionage organization.

While she recapped on their escape, Ron ventured in the tent, some medical tape over his nose and a thick Kleenex's stuffed in his nostrils. The biggest change was his right hand; it was no longer glowing, and that he was finally wearing pants.

"And that is how we ended up here," Kim said as she finished recapping everything that had just happened. O'Brain stared down at the map, his eyes narrowed as he stared into the diagram of the mountain.

"Thank you for everything Possible. I'm, sure you did your best to help those you could get out." Kim looked down and closed her eyes in shame. She didn't get anyone out, and so far there were no reports of survivors; Wade wasn't picking up anything either. "However," O'Brian paused as he stood up and began walking around the table. Kim slightly looked up, following the giant man, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Funny you should say that, because we've checked the books, and-"

"And that is enough!" A gruff and deep grunt rasped out from outside the tent. Kim, Ron, and every head in the tent turned to see an elderly man with a long face step in with support of a cane. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black, wooly vest above it. A gold key chain hung out of his pocket and he had a monocle over his left eye. That, and along with the top hat he wore gave him the look of a British nobleman. Even more telling of this was his thick British accent.

Before O'Brian could demand who he was, the old man pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to the nearest soldier to his left, he took it and scanned it.

"What is it?" O'Brian asked as he walked up and took the sheet of paper, not leaving his eyes off the strange man. He quickly glanced at the paper and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell?" he muttered looking at the man, who just smiled, not taking his eyes of Kim or Ron.

"This operation is now under the jurisdiction of the United Nation's Security Council, and thus my command." He said as he took his monocle off and wiped it with a white rag. Kim and Ron both stiffened up upon hearing this, Kim slowly sitting up from her chair facing the man as he calmly reapplied his monocle to his eye. "But first things first, I require the services of Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable," he said, his firm tone not unwavering to the command and authority he demanded.

Kim looked back at Ron, who merely shrugged. "I got nothing," he muttered in a low voice as he stood up. Kim stared back into the man as he stepped to the side, one hand opening the drape of the tent open and with the other cane held hand gesturing through it. This day just kept getting weirder and more complicated. Even though he said he was with the U.N, she remained vigilant, reading the man to see if he was a synthodrone, or an assassin wearing a disguise. Today had been one of those days.

"Come now, we haven't got all day." He said with a little bit more edge, his blue eyes pierce through Kim and Ron as he glanced up at the teens, his monocle glaring over from the sun light. Looking back at Ron, Kim nodded her head and began to walk towards the exit, waving to a stunned O'Brian

**"**Thanks for the help O'Brian," Kim said as she walked through the tent, followed by Ron and the stranger British man. Outside, Kim saw that there was another tent added with the green army tents; a blue one, distinctly U.N, for the insignia covered the side of the tent.

"Kim, check this out." Kim turned her head to look at Ron, only to gasp slightly as he snapped his fingers and his right hand turned a light blue as the glow and aura returned. He snapped his finger again and the glow dissipated. "Figured it out while I was getting patched up." He said, nervously chuckling at his hand. Kim tried to smile, but couldn't. She instead turned to stare at the blue tent.

She had seen Ron use his mystical monkey powers before, and never had she once been afraid at what she saw. But the moments down in the base, Ron fighting Anderson was not the Ron that she had known for eighteen years. He had changed, that split second into something she couldn't explain. The rage in his eyes, the glee they gave off when he attacked, battered Anderson. He was enjoying it.

It terrified her. What he did, and what he said.

_"I'm gonna ripe you to shreds! Limp from limp! I'm gonna kill you dead!"_ The rage that came with it was so unlike Ron. Nothing, anything could turn her loving, carefree boyfriend into something like that. And neither did he. Ron was terrified what she told him. She wanted to stop after she told him he had beaten back Anderson, but he prompted for more until she spilled the whole beans.

She knew the only person who would be able to help her and Ron find answers. She vowed to have Wade get on making arraignments to contact Ron's Sensei once they returned to Middleton.

"Kimberly." The sound of her full name snapped her back to attention. The man was now standing by the blue tent, holding it open and gesturing inside with a small smile. "Come now come." She felt slightly unnerved at the fact this guy was using her full name, when only her parents and family called her that.

Wait? Didn't Anderson call her that too? Kim tore the memory out of her head, vowing never to look their again. Kimberly was strictly family.

She and Ron both walked into the tent and stood, puzzled looks on their faces. Sitting before them was an old man, much older looking than the British man who had led them in. He was sitting in a wheelchair, a grey wooly jacket on with brown dress pants and matching shoes. On his head sat a grey leathery flat cap rested on his head. Though old, he stood firm, tall as he could with his fingertips touching one another.

Two empty chairs sat across from the Wheelchair man and Kim figured that was where they were supposed to sit. The other British man walked over to the gentleman in the wheelchair and stood at his right hand side, both hands resting on his cane that held him in place.

"Did we do something wrong?" Ron asked as he took a seat next to Kim, who secretly shared the same thoughts as Ron did. This was really weird, though there was a better way of asking this.

"What I think Ron means is what's the sitch?" The reaction caught her by surprise, as the man in the wheelchair let out a raspy laugh, followed by a series of coughing.

"In a minute, Possible. But first, let us introduce ourselves. For we know who you are, but you do not know, who we are." The British man said, slowly waving his hand over themselves. Tapping his cane on the ground, he stood up taller, puffing his skinny chest out.

"I am Timothy Greys, at your services." He said with a smug smile on his face. Kim and Ron glanced at each other, and then back at the two gentlemen as Timothy waved his hand over to the man sitting in the wheelchair.

"And this is Matthias Director." Kim and Ron sat agape at the elder man, who raised his head to face them, his black eyes cold as ice, commanding. Just like Betty.

"You're Dr. Director's father?" Ron asked, pointing a finger at Matthias. Kim grabbed his hand and slowly brought it down.

"Try grandfather. Am I right?" She asked barely able to hide the smirk on her face. Matthias chuckled dryly as he stiffened in his wheelchair, repressing his fingers together.

"Correct my dear," He said in a thick, dry voice. A shadow suddenly fell over Kim's face as the sight of Betty's lifeless body hitting the floor reappeared in her mind, causing her to slightly tremble.

"I'm sorry," She quickly muttered, staring into his black eyes, which narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't save Betty! I…. was too late." She muttered, unable to stare in his face any longer. She heard him stiffen and let out a sigh as he leaned back in his wheelchair.

"What a shame. I thought she'd outlive her father." Matthias sighed as he studying Kim. Ron had put a hand on her shoulder as her shoulder's continued to shudder, trying to keep her twisted feelings together.

But she heard Betty's voice, she had heard her. When she got there, they were all dead. She couldn't do anything. Worst of all, Anderson got away, with murder, _twice!_ But this was worse than murder! This was a slaughter!

"Kimberly!" She looked up, her green eyes glazed over. Matthias's voice was calm, but stern. Like ordering a child to stop running in the hall, while trying to sooth the other to sleep. His eyes softened, and he smiled. "Listen child. I've lost more than my fair share of men andwomen under my command. I've seen the death of my children, some at my own hands. And you know what?" He paused, letting Kim absorb what he had just said. "I've accepted the fact they may die the moment they joined, and so did they. Don't you dare think that anything could be done differently. If you believe that, you will begin doubting yourself, and thus putting yourself in danger of joining them!" Matthias exclaimed, unmoving from his spot. Kim watched him, at first hurt in her eyes that he would say such a thing, but as she thought it over, it made sense.

"So don't ever forget. They died, so we could keep living." Matthias said, his dry voice breaking into a fit of coughs. He swatted Timothy's hand away as he held his hand to his mouth and coughed in it.

"As I was saying," He gulped. "Don't beat yourself up kid. I've had to tell my agents that more than once, and let me tell you it never gets any easier. So don't forget it." He said, making Kim nod her head, sniffing silently as she weakly smiled, though it was hard.

"Now, let us attend to the business at hand." Timothy said with a smile as he tapped his cane on the ground. "As you know, these chaps stormed headquarters looking to destroy the thing in The Vault, no?" Kim and Ron nodded their heads.

"Do you know what exactly that thing was?" Kim asked, disappointment drawn on her face as Timothy and Matthias both shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not. Once you leave Global Justice, you don't remain in the loop. Quite disappointing, I do say so myself but it is for the best." He added with a chuckle.

"But certain things _do _reach our ears." Matthias quickly added.

"Like the attacks on Global Justice's other outposts." Timothy quickly added, his monocle glaring in the light.

"There were others?!" Kim shouted, shooting up from her chair only to slowly sit down at the gesture of Timothy, her fists shaking in rage.

"France, Briton, Germany, Russia, Norway, Korea, China, India, Iran, Kuwait, Egypt, South Africa, Chad, Indonesia, Australia, Argentina, Mexico and Cuba." Timothy listed the countries, as Kim's face grew darker and darker. Her hatred for these men, Anderson only grew, feeding the fuel for their capture and arrest more.

"They took them all down within the hour, all hit the same time and the same way."

Ron looked between Kim and the men and raised his hand. Timothy chuckled and nodded his head, allowing Ron to speak as if he were in a classroom. "Ummm question, 't you guys going to do anything about it? I mean we are sitting here talking, while the bad guys are getting away." Ron said as he pointed his thumbs left and right. Kim nodded her head, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"If we waste any more time here, they will fall off the grid." Kim added as she stood up and activated her Kimmunciator, preparing to order Wade to begin tracking any of those ships when Timothy interrupted her with a sharp clear of this throat.

"Did you miss what we told you, Kimberly." She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued his little rant. "Global Justice was attacked and completely wiped out in an hour, two at max, by an unknown paramilitary group. Do you really think that two lone wolfs once part of a greater pack can hope to even leave a scratch against such an enemy?" Timothy said, his eyes narrowing to meet Kim's.

"Uhhhh, Did I miss something?" Wade's voice came from the Kimmunicator. Kim stood where she was, going over what Timothy just said. He was right. They had lost. GJ was gone. As much as she hated to admit it (And it tore through her very soul to even think so) they had lost.

"False alarm Wade." She simply stated as she shut off her wrist Kimmunciator and sat back down, her arms folded across her chest.

"He's right Kimberly. It pains me just as much as you to say it, but Global Justice has lost the battle. But not the war." Matthias said in defiance, clenching his fist.

"So if you two are part of the U.N, can't they help hunt these guys down? I mean, do we need Global Justice?" Ron asked he suddenly stiffened up and pressed his hands forward. "No offense."

"If only they could." Matthias said bitterly, ignoring Ron's other comment.

"The United Nations has it's hands full with their own problems. And besides, if the peacekeepers began gallivanting across the globe, picking fights with anyone who stared at the free world the wrong way, what kind of message would that bring?" Timothy asked.

"Panic and mistrust." Kim answered.

"Exactly. You are a smart girl!" Timothy praised Kim.

"Oh, I try."

"As for the need for Global Justice." Matthias said as he turned to face Ron. "They are the reason this planet isn't a nuclear wasteland."

"What?" Ron and Kim both said in perfect unison. Even Rufus poked his head out in surprise. Matthias nodded his head, his eyes narrowing as if staring into a long past.

"In 1949, relations with the Soviet Union and the countries of the West began to strain heavily. The testing of the Soviet atomic bomb ushered in a new era, one where two super powers locked in dominance for the world. I was working with the United Nations, training with British SAS for a war that we feared would come. None of us wanted it." He looked over at Timothy, who chuckled.

"And then, Nikita Khrushchev took power. While nothing to get nervous with, I kept an eye on the state of the world. Call it a, field commander's intuition. I wanted to know when the war would start, if it did."

"The SAS would be the first one in, taking out high value targets all over the world. But our guys, well we _were_ all over the world. Both in the East and West." Timothy said slyly.

"And then, it all changed during the Cuban missile crisis. The Soviets were going to push the button, and the States would push right back. And that's when we took action." Matthias explained.

"We went in, and _persuaded_ the Soviets to return their nukes back."

"While _convincing_ the Yanks to hold fast on their invasion of Cuba, as well as the Soviet Union should things go south. I dear say it was one of the more nerve racking missions we've." Timothy said as he glanced down to Matthias who chuckled.

"The first." He said, glancing at his friend. He then looked back at Kim and Ron, who sat listening.

"I'll spare you the details for their a pain in my ass to this day. But the U.N ordered our SAS unit disbanded, dishonorable discharge, the whole nine yards. And then the Security council came to us."

"They were impressed with what we did. And I was impressed that they were able to sit back and let it happen. I told them if we could do what we did, behind the senses and let things play out in our favor, we could prevent World War III and possible annihilation."

Kim and Ron both stared at the two men in new light; they were the original, the creators of Global Justice.

"And that, my friends, is how Global Justice was born." Timothy proudly stated.

"We've been doing the world a favor. Doing what should be done, that won't be done. We held no political allegiances to anyone or any country. We did what was best for the world. Not for one man, or country or anything. Just the world."

"When the Cold War ended, we still continued to work for the benefit of the world; brining the world's greatest minds together to create new technologies for humanity as a whole and to ensure that any threat to the world was stopped." Matthias explained.

Ron slowly leaned over to Kim. "Wow, some history lesson huh?"

"Shh." Kim hissed as she continued to listen to the men, but something was picking at the back of her mind.

"As you now know, Global Justice does need to exist. For without it, the world would be chaos. I've seen my fair share of crazy shit that would melt your eyeballs." Matthias said, a sly smirk on his old face that made Ron gulp.

"Why are you telling us this?" Kim suddenly asked. It was fascinating to hear about the history of Global Justice and all, but what was the catch. Not that she didn't want to hear more, but she figured to best get the information out of them before they were lost in a babble of the good ole days.

Timothy and Matthias both looked at her with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"Kimberly, didn't you know?" Timothy asked as he adjusted his monocle. Kim shook her head.

"Project Zeta?" The Englishman prompted.

"Project what?" Ron quickly asked.

"Project, Zeta." Matthias stated, a little annoyed. "I created the project to ensure that Global Justice would not fall to shambles if anything like this happened."

"And it just so happens that you were on the list." Timothy said with a smile.

"List?" Kim looked between the two men, annoyed that she was being pulled into something she had no idea about. "What List."

**"**The list, or roster of every ranking member of Global Justice. It is for-"

"We don't work for GJ. At least not yet." Kim corrected an apologetic smile on her face for interrupting Timothy.

"Oh?" Matthias raised a wrinkly eyebrow at Kim. "But on the list sent out to the U.N, you were clearly on that list. The head Director puts the names down on who she feels would fit best into the roll."

"What role?" Ron asked, sounding like a broken record, though he meant well. He was clearly lost (as was Kim) in all of this, and had no idea what to expect, and couldn't hide her nervous expression.

"The role of Director of course!" Timothy exclaimed with a chuckle.

Silence followed. Kim's face grew pale, paler than Ron's as those words sank into her mind, the meaning becoming evidently clear.

_Possible. You're a Possible. You can do anything…Probably should breath now._

Kim let out a breath, and started to breathe heavily, her eyes wide in shock as the news came in. Was this, right? Was this, happening?

"Wait, so your saying that Kim's the Director for GJ?" Ron asked, his voice rising in pitch as he stared at his girlfriend and back at the old men with enthusiasm. "That's beyond badical!"

"Global Justice is gone, Stoppable!" Matthias snapped, making Ron flinch and Kim look back up at him, color returning to her face.

Timothy began walking over to Kim, his cane thumping into the ground. Kim looked up and was met with his blue frosty eyes staring down in her emerald green.

"Kimberly Possible. You have here by been promoted to Director of Global Justice. Congratulations."

Timothy extended his old hand out over Kim's and dropped a golden medal in her shaking hands. The golden metal was a stretched out sphere, and encrusted on it was an image of the world. The same that Dr. Director wore over her heart.

"With your hands you will craft a new Global Justice. With your will you will lead the men and women of a new generation. With your heart, you will watch over the world as those before you have done." Timothy paused, looking down at Kim, her expression twisted as if someone had dropped a bomb on her hand.

"The United Nation's Security council has your full support." Timothy smiled at Kim, who couldn't tear her eyes away from the shiny medal in her shaking hands.

"I've heard Betty talk about you Possible." Matthias said as he wheeled next to Kim, who had grown paler than before, her eyes locked on the medal that lay in her hands. "She thought highly of you. I can tell she saw good things in you, and she knew that if the time ever came, you'd be up for the task.

Kim did not hear him. The words were ringing in her ears as she fought to get her shaking nerves under control, return her breathing to normal and get her head in the game.

_Kimberly Possible. You have here by been promoted to Director of Global Justice._

"Isn't there someone, you know, more qualified for this?" Kim asked in a rushed sense, surprising herself and Ron that she would doubt herself. This though, was a whole new ball park, a theme park to Kim. Working for Global Justice was one thing, but _calling the shots!?_

Timothy shook his head while Matthias chuckled. "Global Justice deserves someone the world can trust. To make sure that the power they hold in their hand will not be abused, and preserved." Kim slowly nodded her head as she heard Matthias's praises.

"As long as Global Justice can remain a secret, the better. So you, being the last person alive whose worked with Global Justice, you're the perfect candidate." Timothy added, earning an annoyed groan from Ron that went unnoticed.

Though her hands still trembled, she closed them slowly over the medal, looking up at the two men with Ron holding onto her shoulder. She was Kim Possible! She could do anything!

As surly as she could, she nodded her head to the two men, and slowly etched a determined, sly grin on her face, slowly driving away all the doubt.

_Congratulations._

* * *

**Kim Possible: College student, cheerleader, girlfriend to Ron Stoppable, and Director of Global Justice. Granted, she has to rebuild it first...**

**Long chapter, but it explained a lot for both Kim and Ron, and their new role in the coming months ahead. I had a lot of fun writing this and have big plans coming up for Ashes to Ashes. Action! Drama! Suspense! It is going to be a roller coaster for our teen heros. ****So Stay tuned for Ashes to Ashes, Chapter 1! **

**Though I will be taking a leave from FanFiction till Christmas break, I am not abandoning this idea until the story has been told! Same goes for my other stories.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Feel free to check out my other stories as well! :)**

** Any questions, comments or constructive criticism, review please! I appreciate it and it helps! Again, thank you!**

**Write on!**


End file.
